Crescent
by XoChelseaAmberXo
Summary: I nestled myself in the crevices of his body, mine forming into his. I looked up into his gorgeous topaz eyes and kissed him gently. He smiled and kissed me back as we laid there, listening to the rain beat against the roof and windows.
1. Love

I laid on my rooftop, outside my bedroom window as I stared out against the luminescent sky before me

-

**Hey Everyone,**

**I'm definitely not new to fanfic, but I am new to writing for Twilight. I am used to writing for Kyle XY! I just fell in love with The Twilight saga! So, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Reviews would be absolutely lovely.**

**Chelsea**

I laid on my rooftop, outside my bedroom window as I stared out against the luminescent sky before me. It was if everything had been hi-lighted that night. Perhaps, it was because I knew that the guy I was in love with would shortly be here to wrap his cold, but comforting arms around me- or perhaps, it was just the night.

A gentle breeze swooped by, swooshing across my porcelain complexion and it made me smile. Only then, did I realize it wasn't who I thought it was. It was Alice. She was as radiant as ever, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight, her short hair gently swaying through the breeze.

I looked up at her and smiled, although disappointment was probably scattered across my face. "Hey Alice!" I tried to sound as cheerful as I possibly could.

She sat next to me and laughed. "Your mother wasn't kidding about you being an open book."

I raised my eyebrows in a questionable manner, completely confused.

She sighed, putting her hand on top of mine; patting it "Edward will be here shortly. He and Emmet decided to hunt a little longer. I think he was saying something about a really grumpy bear and then he mentioned, 'Keep Bella company!' –So, here I am!" She fanned herself.

I smiled, "He's always thinking of others,"

"Correction: He's always thinking of you," She let out a giggle as I watched the moonlight radiate from her skin. I couldn't help but to stare at her perfection, only wishing I could be as beautiful. After all, I was _average _according to almost everyone, except for Edward. He constantly told me how gorgeous I was. Of course, I had a hard time believing it.

"You are gorgeous," He moaned from around the corner. "Sorry I took so long. Those bears just aren't what they used to be. I told Emmet not to antagonize him, but you know how obedient he is," He bent down and gave me a gentle peck on my lips.

I rolled my eyes at him, "I completely know what you mean about those bears. I mean, the last time I caught one-" I trailed off and started laughing.

He rolled his eyes and placed his arm around my waist.

"So, what's on the agenda tonight?" I asked as I rubbed my fingers back on forth against his smooth, cool skin.

"It depends on whether we're having company or not," He turned his head in Alice's direction, shooting her eye-bullets.

"Got it- I'll see you in the morning Edward. Good night, Bella!" She jumped up.

I waved back at her smiling, "Good night." And with that she fled off into the night sky.

"So, what did you have in mind?" I taunted him as he picked me up and brought me inside my room.

"How about we finish where we left of last night?" He asked as he carried me to my bed.

"Don't you mean where _you _left off?" I asked him, staring straight into his amber colored eyes.

His mood suddenly changed as he placed me down on my bed a bit rougher than normal, but still careful of not hurting me. "Bella, we've been over this before," He sat down next to me, running his fingers through his hair. "I could hurt you,"

"You've never hurt me before," I protested, "I trust you completely."

"I know you do," He sighed, "That's the problem. I don't know if I trust myself enough. I can't even make one, tiny mistake with you, Bella. I love you too much to let anything happen to you."

I smiled at him, "I love you too. Then let's do something else," I grabbed his hand, pulling him toward me. I knew I wouldn't win this argument, so for the time being we would just soak up every possible ounce of each other.

He laid down next to me and placed his hands behind his head, "What's on your mind?"

I climbed under my blue comforter, laying my head on his stone cold chest and smiled. "Sing my lullaby to me,"

He chuckled and began to hum, stroking my back gently with the tips of his fingers.

I kissed his muscular, yet comforting chest and sighed in contentment. I soon lost consciousness somewhere around the fourth time he hummed the song to me. At that moment I completely knew this was where I wanted to be for the rest of my life.

A boom of thunder roared through the walls to my house, instantly jolting me awake, "It's too early." I moaned under my breath.

Edward laughed next to me, pulling me closer to him by my waist.

"Good morning, love." He greeted me, flashing his gorgeous, pearly white smile.

"Morning," I muttered deliberately into my pillow.

He laughed, "Human moment?"

I blushed, shaking my head up and down. I pried myself out of his stubborn arms, "I don't want to let you go,"

"Trust me, you'll want to." I kissed his hand.

Finally he let me go, but not without kissing my hair. I grabbed my clothes from my closet and skipped down the stairs. During the whole process of getting my clothes and my toiletries, I could feel his eyes on my back.

What did he think was so intriguing about me? I'll never know.

I smiled as I pressed 'play' on my iPod that was carefully docked in the speakers and began to play a song, happily singing along with the words in the shower.

My warm and peaceful shower soon abruptly came to a halt as the lights and my music suddenly blacked out.

Before I knew it, I could hear Edwards voice by the bathroom door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened" I asked, shutting the water off which had all of a sudden turned ice-cold.

"We lost the power from the storm. I guess you didn't hear that big clash of thunder while you were singing to David Archuleta did you?" He chuckled and I immediately blushed.

"Guess not," I smiled, wrapping a towel around my soaking wet body.

"Can you see okay in there? I can get a candle," He offered.

He was always so over protective.

"I'm fine. I can see enough to get my clothes on and come out in one piece." I promised him.

I waited until I saw his shadow move away from the 1 inch crack beneath the door before I started to get dressed. It was a little frustrating not being able to see if I put my shirt on the right way and not to mention the way my clothes were sticking to me from the humidity of the hot water.

I smiled as I buttoned my last button on my pants. I was wearing a simple black tank top with a pair of jeans. Casual enough for comfort, yet it was cute.

I ran a brush through my tangled tendrils and opened the bathroom door, releasing all of the steam. Before I left my bathroom, I smiled writing 'I love Edward' in the condensation on my mirror. –Hopefully it was written clearly, I couldn't tell well through the darkness.

"I love you too," He smiled, as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I immediately blushed, "You can read that?" I asked him, turning around to face him.

"Mhm…" Was all he said before he scooped me up and brought me to the couch.

I nestled myself in the crevices of his body, mine forming into his. I looked up into his gorgeous topaz eyes and kissed him gently. He smiled and kissed me back as we laid there, listening to the rain beat against the roof and windows.

Charlie went down to La Push for the day; he said something about beating Jacob and has dad in rummy. –So, luckily, Edward and I had the house to ourselves.

"What do you want to do today?" He stroked my back with his cold fingers.

"This," I gently kissed his neck and laid my head back down on his chest.

He just smiled at me as I smiled back. These were the moments I loved.

A loud clash of thunder shook the house causing me to jump, "It's just thunder, love." A laughed echoed from his chest.

"I know, it just startled me,"

"I won't let anything hurt you," He look serious for a moment, but his face returned normal after he saw that I noticed the sudden change.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, reaching up to touch his porcelain complexion.

"Nothing," he answered too quickly.

He was lying. I could tell. I know Edward and I know when he is lying.

"You're lying to me," I gave him a concerned look, sitting up from his stone-cold, yet comforting body.

"You're right," He sighed, lacing our fingers together. "I smell a vampire, but I don't know who it is."

"That vampire happens to be a 'vegetarian', right?" Suddenly fear ached through my entire body. I had known this horrible feeling all too well. I felt as if James was around the corner – although I knew it wasn't him, but the feeling brought back those treacherous memories.

"Bella, love, we're going to go to my house today, okay?" He asked grabbing my jacket from the dining room chair.

"He's not a 'vegetarian' is he?" I gulped, suddenly freezing in place.

"No," was all he said and with that we were already half way to his house.

**So…**

**What did you think? I hope you liked it! Let me know by reviewing!**

**Thanks,**

**Chelsea!**


	2. Dazzled

The rain hit across my face so hard that it felt like a thousand tiny pin-needles

**Hey!**

**-Wow! 8 reviews on my first chapter! Thanks so much! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as I did writing this! Let me know what you guy's think! I'd love to get 8 or more reviews on this chapter! It would make my day!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chelsea!**

**Disclaimer: -No…I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, sadly.**

The rain hit across my face so hard that it felt like a thousand tiny pin-needles. I tried to shield myself as best as I could, but face it, when you're going about 100 miles on the back of a vampire, there is little you can do.

I moaned as the rain intensified and so did the pain. At this point I _did _wish Edward could read my thoughts, because I couldn't speak when he was going _this _fast.

The rain that was hitting me was like Jack's description in Titanic. 'Like a thousand knives stabbing you all over.' At this point all I wanted was for the life raft to save me.

At some point during the run he must've noticed my facial expressions and grabbed his jacket, draping it over my petite body. I smiled as my boat finally pulled me to safety.

I noticed that we were already at his house when Edward pulled me away from my unwilling clutch onto him. I extremely didn't want to let go, I wanted to hold onto him forever. He had a firm and serious look plastered across his marble skin when he looked down on me. He no longer looked like the Edward I knew, this time he actually looked like a vampire. It immediately sent chills up and down my spine, causing a strange feeling.

"I'm sorry about that, love." He murmured, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"It's okay," I managed to choke out. I shivered from his touch. His icy hands definitely weren't helping my shaking body. I was freezing cold from being wet and desperately wanted to put on something warm.

"Here you go," Alice walked around the corner with a pair of dry jeans and another tank top. She looked as gorgeous as ever. Her pixie-like frame inched closer to me as she handed me the clothes with a smile on her face.

"Thanks," I half giggled.

"You're welcome. Why don't you go change in my room, I want to talk to Edward for a second." She shooed me away.

I shot a concerned look at Edward as I slowly backed up towards the spiraling staircase.

"It's okay, Bella. I'll be up there before you're done," He smiled, kissing my hand gently.

At that moment I felt like melting – and tripped over my two feet. Luckily, Edward caught me just in time. He chuckled as he kissed the top of my hair.

"You're dazzling me again," I admitted before I started walking up the stairs one at a time. Normally, I would've taken them two at a time, but I was still dizzy and I didn't want to look like a complete klutz.

I found Alice's door and knocked, checking to see if Jasper was in there. To my luck he wasn't and I entered into Alice's room. It was decorated as if a professional had done it. Every decal of the room was perfectly straight and in order. This room was completely _Alice._

I smiled as I slipped my wet jeans off, noticing a familiar picture on her night stand. It was a picture of Alice and me together when we were on one of her famous mall trips. She dressed me up in every possible outfit she could find until Edward finally managed to save me. I laughed at the thought and slipped on my clean pair of jeans. I absolutely loved every moment with the Cullen's – no matter how much I hated being Alice's Barbie.

Next to the picture of Alice and I hugging in the mall was a picture of Alice and Jasper hugging, Rosalie and Emmet holding hands, Carlisle and Esme with their arms wrapped around each other and last was Edward and I kissing. I smiled as I noticed what the picture frame had engraved on the front. It said, "My Family,"

I immediately melted on her bed as I held the picture frame.

"Bella, love, are you okay?" Edward knocked on the door.

I immediately snapped out of my daze, coming back to reality. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm better than fine, actually." I admitted as I stared at the photo once more, tracing mine and Edwards shape.

"Where did that come from? Just a few minutes ago you had horror written all over your face. Can I come in?" I heard the impatience and concern in his voice.

"No! I'm not done. Just one second." I slipped my shirt off and put the clean pink one on that Alice had given me. –Of course it was pink; after all it _was _Alice's.

I sat down on her bed, becoming engulfed by her comforter. "Okay, I'm done. You can come in,"

He opened the door slowly and gently sat down next to me, judging my facial expressions. I probably had a huge grin plastered across my face, still gripping the picture frame.

"Do you know how frustrating that is?" He asked, taking my hand in his. "What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about what an awesome family I've got," I leant over and kissed his lips tenderly.

He kissed me back, taking the picture frame out of my hands. "I so wish I could get into your mind, Bella." Was all he said to me as he looked at the picture of us, running his smooth textured fingers across the glass that held his perfect reflection.

After a few moments of silence he looked up at me, "What were you thinking about when you were looking at this picture?" He asked me as he laced our fingers together, brushing my hair out of my face with his other hand.

My heart immediately skipped a beat at his actions and I felt the blood rush immediately to my cheeks.

He simply chuckled and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand that was holding mine.

"I was thinking about why on earth I am so lucky to have such a wonderful family."

He smiled at me, whispering into my ear, "I love you, Bella Swan," I could feel his icy breath against my lips. Again, my heart skipped a beat and started thudding harder.

I could feel him smiling at it as he continued to kiss me, deepening it with every breath I took in between.

"Do you mind if I can have my room back? This has been going on for the past ten minutes," Alice stated, tapping her foot impatiently.

I immediately blushed, remembering we were still in her room. "No problem," I placed her picture frame down. Before we left her room, I saw Edward mutter something in Alice's direction –but it was too low for me to hear. I couldn't help but wonder if it was about my stalker.

XxxX

It must've been a diversion because normally Edward wouldn't have let us go _this_ far.

I could feel him smiling as he kissed me, his lips gently forming to mine. –That was it, this was a diversion. I gently pulled away, fearing of looking into his eyes.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked, caressing my cheek, outlining my figure by going from my shoulder, down my arm, to my waist.

"I don't want this if it's just a diversion," I said, getting up from his lap.

"I'm busted?" He asked me. He looked like a five year old that had just gotten caught eating a cookie after his mother told him not to.

I wanted to laugh at his expression, but I held my fight. After all, it was rare that I ever won. All I ever had to do was just look into his eyes and he knew he was forgiven. It wasn't going to happen now. "Big time," I muttered, walking over to his large window. A gentle breeze blew by as I stood there, staring out into the pouring rain.

"I'm sorry," He wrapped his masculine arms around my waist.

_Great _–there he goes again with dazzling me. Will it ever end? I smiled as I turned around to face him. "You're forgiven," I said barely above a whisper. It was so annoying the effect that he had on me.

"Is that true, or are you just forgiving me because I'm dazzling you?" he asked, his icy-cold breath on my ear. I felt him kiss my ear lobe as he tucked a lose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Both," I said honestly.

He just smiled and began to hum my lullaby as I relaxed in his arms. We must've stayed like that for what seemed to be hours, just staring out at the rain as he held me.

After a while it finally dawned on me that I forgot to ask him what he and Alice were talking about. "So, what was so secretive between you and Alice that you felt so compelled to not tell me?" I turned around, tracing the lines of his chest through his shirt.

I watched him pause for what seemed to be the first time ever. He contemplated his words, which was extremely abnormal for a vampire, considering they can think many things at once. He finally looked down into my eyes, "She was updating me on the status of your follower." He admitted.

"Well, is there anything new? Do you know who it is, yet?" I asked impatiently. I hated being the one left out of everything and he knew that.

"All we know is that he may have some friends that he's bringing with him as well," He said so low that I barely caught it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded as fury raged through my petite body.

"I didn't want to add any unnecessary stress."

"Unnecessary? How is more than one vampire that isn't a _'vegetarian' _unnecessary?" I asked him, as fear once again flooded through my body.

"Alice can't see them anywhere near here. She can also tell that we'd out number them either way. We'll be fine. We have at least two to three days before any of them show up for anything anyway. There's nothing to worry about," he led me to his bed.

"Then why was a vampire so close to my house if he wasn't ready to attack?"

"Carlisle's theory is that he was trying to get used to your smell and mine. He knows that wherever you are, I'll be."

I nodded, trying to comprehend everything. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Anything, my love." Edward smiled at me, lifting my chin up by his fingers, giving me a passionate kiss that made me lose my train of thought. His lips moved slowly from mine to my jaw line, then to my neck.

"You were saying?" he mumbled as I was trying to catch my breath.

"Promise me that you'll tell me when they're about to come. I don't like being left out of things, especially when they involve me." I looked at him, directly into his amber eyes.

He smiled, "How about I promise to tell you everything I can that will keep you safe. But, if I know something that will harm you if you know, I won't tell you. Deal?"

"Deal!" I agreed too quickly before I realized how he worded his words. –_ugh, he did it again. Stupid dazzling!_

"You know something, don't you?" I demanded, pulling away from his grasp onto me.

"I don't know, do I?" He asked with a smirk on his face. "You promised,"

"That's not fair! Tell me right now, Edward Cullen!" I stomped my foot like a 4 year old would.

"You're cute when you're throwing a fit, do you know that?" He asked, bending down for another kiss.

Fine then, two can play this game. At least when I throw a fit, it has some perks. I smiled at him, leaning in for another kiss. His lips crashed to mine as thunder rumbled through the air. I loved it when I got my way. I tried to deepen the kiss, but like always – he gently pushed me away.

"Be reasonable, Bella."

"I _was _being reasonable. I could go downstairs and ask Alice what you're hiding from me. Instead, I'm granting your wishes of me not doing it." I smiled, trying to win the argument.

"She's not going to tell you either," He smiled.

Ugh! Why is he doing this to me? It's not fair! I'm a big girl! I can handle whatever is coming in my direction. I folded my arms across my chest, walking back towards his window. "This is so not fair."

I heard his slow, steady footsteps inching closer to me at human pace. He wrapped his arms around my waist, once again kissing my jaw line, moving down my neck. "You really are cute when you're throwing a fit," he continued kissing me.


	3. Guests

After about an hour or so of trying to pry the answers that were being withheld from me, I stopped

-.

After about an hour or so of trying to pry the answers that were being withheld from me, I stopped. It was no use; he wasn't going to tell me anything. -Which was honestly, extremely annoying. I tried things such as going as far as telling him that I would run away. He just smiled and told me that I wouldn't –because if I really was planning on anything like that, Alice would have seen me trying already and would have had me in a head lock. –Does any privacy occur around here? I think not.

"Fine, don't tell me, but when I spontaneously combust it's going to be entirely your fault," I threatened him, pointing my index finger in the direction of his chest.

"I'll take my chances," he winked, wrapping his arms around my waist, pushing our bodies together like a puzzle piece that connected.

His cool scent drew in, making me smile. I could never stay mad at him for a long time.

How did he seem to do it? It wasn't fair, not one bit! He had such an effect on me. I wanted to throw a fit like a five year old, but at the same time I just wanted to lay on his couch and listen to the rain beat against the Cullen's home.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" he asked me as I felt his cool breath crawl against my neck.

"Anything that involves you," I said too quickly, immediately blushing at my answer.

"I'm flattered, Bella," he turned me fully around so I was facing him. I looked up into his soft, velvet eyes. His perfection radiated from every part of his being. I suddenly noticed that I had stopped breathing when I started feeling light headed. He quickly steadied my by my elbow, "Bella love, you need to breathe."

I quickly followed his loving commands, forcing the air to escape my body.

"Inhale," he coached me as I suddenly blushed, feeling ridiculous. I swear, if it wasn't for the fact that I couldn't hold up my own body strength, I would've smacked myself.

"Okay, exhale, Bella!" He shook me a bit more vibrantly than normal to distract me from my thoughts. _Right, breathe, Bella! _–I mentally scolded myself, listening to my own command. I exhaled and then inhaled, taking in his glorious scent –which was enough to sweep me off of my feet, again.

"What are we going to do with you?" He chuckled, lifting me over his masculine shoulders as he carried me towards his couch.

"Edward Masen Cullen, set me down now!" I giggled as I felt him chuckle beneath me.

"Fine with me," he laid my body down on the couch gently, as he smiled, staring into my eyes.

Before I knew it his firm, yet tender lips pressed against mine, forming a bond together. This time his kiss was filled with the most passion I had felt before. I swear, it was as if he was saying goodbye to me. I hated it, I absolutely hated it. –Well, not the kiss. I had been asking him to give a kiss like this to me for a long time, but I hated that he was holding something from me. If I was going to die or if he was, I would want to know. At least be able to soak up every ounce of him before it was too late. What was wrong with him?

"You're holding back, love." He told me as he moved down to my jaw.

"And you're breaking the boundaries," I said, fearful of his expression, so I immediately closed my eyes.

"I thought you liked breaking the rules", as he moved to my neck, kissing every inch.

"I do," was all I could choke out. Again with the dazzling, will it ever stop? Actually, I hope it doesn't- I just don't want to be so succumbed to it. Sometimes, every now and then I would like to have the higher reign. Yeah, right…like that's actually going to happen. Wishful thinking, that's exactly what that was.

"What's on your mind?" He quickly interrupted my thoughts, as he moved his lips from my body to look into my dark brown eyes. He wiped a lose tendril out of my face and gave me another questionable look as if he were asking me again.

"You,"

"That's good to know. What about me?" He laid next to me, pulling me closer to fit into the crevices of his body.

This was the one and only thing I had over him, he couldn't hear my thoughts – so why give into the one and only thing I had over him? Ugh, because he continued to dazzle me, that's exactly why. Nope, I thought I was strong enough, but I wasn't. With out even knowing I had already blurted out what I had planned on not opening my mouth about. "I was wishing I had some control over the situation."

That was it. Ugh, I just can't keep my mouth shut, can I?

"Well," he began, but shifted uncomfortably, "What type of control are you talking about?"

"You're not telling me something and you constantly dazzle me. It's like I can refuse to give into you," I admitted, hoping I didn't offend him or change his mood.

"Bella," he started, but stopped to pause. I tried to judge his face, to guess what he was thinking about. I began to wonder what it would be like to be able to read minds, to know every secret that was being held from me. I'm sure it would be amazing – but a curse all at the same time.

"I don't _own _you. I'm just doing what I think is best for you. As for the dazzling part- I can't help that I am a raving beauty and you're physically and emotionally attracted to me," he smiled, pushing my hair once again from my face.

"Edward Cullen," I was about to get furious with him for dazzling me, but then I stopped. I replayed his words over and over again in my mind. "I love you,"

He smirked, staring straight into my eyes, "Just what I thought. I love you too, Bella."

The rest of the evening went as normal. Of course Alice called Charlie and told him I was in dire need of a shopping spree and that I was spending the night. Little naïve Charlie believed her. It's amazing what I can get away with. -Truly, it is. I smiled at the though of Edwards arms around me all night, not that they weren't every single night, but it was different at his house. We didn't have to sneak and he certainly didn't have to tune himself to my dads every noise and thought.

I quickly changed into a black camisole and a pair of long, silky pants that Alice had already placed on the counter of Edward's bathroom. I checked myself over once more. Alice always knew exactly what I would look good in. I smiled as I grabbed my bag of toiletries, grabbing my toothbrush and toothpaste. After spending a good amount of quality time with my toothbrush I decided it was finally time to reveal myself.

I took a deep breath in-which Edward most likely heard. I swear I could hear him chuckle. Yep, he heard my nervous breath. Ugh, my mother _was _right about me being an open book. So annoying.

"Bella love, are you okay in there, honey?" He asked me, probably sensing my un-even beating heart.

"Y-yeah," my voice cracked. Why was I so nervous? He'd slept over hundreds of times before. What was wrong with me now?

I gathered my train of thought, tucking my grown out bangs behind my ear and reached for the doorknob. Before I knew it, I was being swept up into his arms.

"I do weigh more than the average backpack, must you always carry me?" I asked him as he walked towards his couch, which was made up with tons of pillows and a very fluffy comforter.

"Silly Bella," was all he said as he smiled, setting me down gently. He kindly tucked me in, almost until I couldn't move and then ran over to shut the lights in his bedroom. Before I knew it, he was right by my side, already caressing my cheek with the back of his fingers.

"How was your day?" his cool breath swept over my body calling me to shiver. "Sorry," he murmured.

I just smiled and kissed his cheek, "It was fabulous,"

"Glad to know. Sleep my Bella. Dream happy dreams. I love you," He kissed my forehead lightly. He lips were freezing as they made contact with my warm skin. It was so funny how he thought that that feeling would be repulsive to humans, when it was really one of the most comforting touches to me.

"I love you too," I searched for his face through the infinite darkness, bringing my hand to his cheek. I lifted myself up as much as I could and found his lips, kissing them vibrantly. His lips gently clashed to mine and I could feel that he was holding back, I gently pulled away from our kiss for a breath of air –something I desperately need. After inhaling and exhaling a few times, I went back to search for his lips, but was stopped.

"Sleep Bella, tomorrow we will have all day," He gently kissed the top of my hair.

I obeyed him, snuggling closely to his body, drifting into a peaceful sleep.

My eyes automatically shot open as I heard a loud crash from downstairs. My hands quickly reached out for Edward, but found him nowhere at arms length.

"Edward?" I whispered, afraid of what else could hear me. "Edward?" I whispered again, placing my feet on the hardwoods beneath me.

The floor was cold as I slipped on a pair of slippers, walking towards the bedroom door.

I slowly turned the freezing doorknob.- Every single thing in this house was cold, it was obviously evident that humans didn't live here.

The door creaked as I carefully opened it, trying to make as little sound as I possibly could. That was hard considering a human could probably hear how loudly the door squeaked, non-the-less a vampire.

I slowly began descending down the stairs, not exactly sure of what I was about to see. What I did end up seeing shocked me, but before I could make any noise I felt Edwards arms secure around me, "shhh…" was all he said and I obeyed.

**Yay! I bet you enjoyed this cliffie! Ha, I am so bad, huh? LOL, well I would like to give a major thanks to all of my reviewers, story alerters, and fav story people!**

**Thanks! I am so happy I could bring this story to you all!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Chelsea**


	4. Denali Coven

**- Sorry, I know I already posted this chapter. There were tons of grammar mistakes and I just couldn't stand it! I had to fix them! Lol, enjoy!**

**Do you know how amazing all of you are? Thank you so much for all of the nice reviews, story alerts, & favorite story/author notices! You are all so sweet and I am so happy that you are all liking my story so far! Oh, and I am sorry this chapter took me so long to write. I've been crazy busy- anytime that happens- feel free to bug me by PMing me to update! Lol, it'll inspire me to write quicker!**

**By the way, the movie was amazing! I went to the premiere last night! Fabulous!**

**Enjoy,**

**Chelsea!**

-------------------------------------------Edward & Bella! -----------------------------------------

A sense of relief flooded through my body as I realized who was before me. It definitely was a vampire, but to my luck it was only Tanya and her family from Denali. She and her family looked as radiant as ever as they strolled by to greet me. Each one possessing their own sort of entrancing beauty.

"It's so good to finally meet you," Tanya hugged me as gently as possible, giving an over-exaggerated smile. I could tell it was a bit hard for her to control her strength. It was probably because she didn't have to be on constant alert when she was around her family, there was no human. Edward stiffened at her generosity, wrapping his arm protectively around my waist.

"You too," I returned her hug as many thoughts began to crowd my primitive mind compared to all the vampires that were surrounding me. Why were they here? It definitely wasn't just for a friendly visit. It was _never _a _friendly _visit when a coven of vampires randomly decide to just show up.

"Bella, this is Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazar." Carlisle pointed to each of them.

"It's so nice to meet all of you," I said, trying to be polite as possible, even though my body was screaming on the inside.

I couldn't take it any longer. I had to know the reason behind this strange visit.

"Soo…?" I shook my head back and forth as I waited for some sort of answer to spill out from someone's lips.

"So…what, sweetheart?" Carmen asked me, her gorgeous features magnified as she stepped closer to me. She stroked my cheek with the back of her cold hand.

Oh, come on! Wasn't my question obvious? They were vampires! Honestly, this wasn't a hard question to answer.

"Why are all of you here?" I absent-mindedly started tapping my foot.

"Can't we just stop by for a friendly visit?" Tanya asked, walking closer to Edward's side. "It's good to see you again," she smiled at him flirtatiously.

"Like-wise," was all he responded with, keeping his full attention on me the whole time.

I shook my head, "No,"

Edward gently nudged my side, as if he was indicating for me to stop talking. I couldn't help it! When it came to myself and the people that I loved, I wanted to know. But, at the same time Edward had never ever led me in the wrong direction, so who was I to defy him?

"Why don't we all adjourn to the living room and we can explain everything? Shall we?" Eleazar asked, extending his hand in the direction of the living room, indicating for me to go in.

I kindly accepted his offer to make up for my rude behavior and sat down on the couch. Edward sat down to me closer than normal, making me slightly uncomfortable. I wasn't uncomfortable because of the zero distance radius between us, but because this was extremely out of character for him.

I decided to shake it off, -that is only for now. At the moment, I was more concerned with why the Denali coven was here and wanting to help us.

"Yes, Carmen, she now has the right to know what's going on," Edward answered her question. "The best way to start is from the beginning," He read her questions in her mind.

"I forgot what a good listener you were," she added with a slight detection of sarcasm.

"Bella, we're here because we know why you're being followed." She started, taking her place next to Eleazar.

"Why?" I shifted uncomfortably in my seat while Edward rubbed the back of my hand in repetitive circles to calm me down. This definitely wasn't good that they showed up because they knew the reason why someone was after me.

"We want to help you Bella. Don't be scared," Irina added in, her voice clearly ringing softly through the air.

"A spy from the Volturi has been sent to watch over you, well, more like to observe you. For now."

"Why would they be interested in me and why did you say, 'for now'?" I asked him, fear engulfing my entire body.

"They're curious as to why Edward cannot read your mind,"

"So, this is what you were trying to keep from me!" I turned all of my attention to Edward next to me, forgetting everyone else was in the capacious room.

"I didn't want you getting scared Bella. Alice saw a vision of the Denali coven coming, and I wanted to see why before we made a big deal out of this. After all, you do tend to over exaggerate things."

Oh, that was the wrong thing for him to say. Especially at a moment when our lives could possibly be falling apart because the Volturi is interested in seeing if I had a special power because Edward couldn't read me. Thoughts were sweeping through my mind at a hundred miles an hour.

"Why are they interested in me? I'm not even a vampire, how could I be anything beneficial to them? I'm simply just _boring, plain ol' Bella. _That's it!"

"Love, when you're turned into a vampire, your gift associates with a dominate trait or an extremely sensitive sense that you've got as a human. For me, it was the fact that I was good at reading people, Jasper liked making people feel better, etcetera. Get it? You might be a 'shield', and with being one, you may have many other gifts that come along with it. If you are indeed a 'shield', the Volturi will do anything in their power to get you to join them." Edward managed to say through his teeth, which were now fully clenched in a defensive manner.

I turned my attention to the right of me. "How in the world would you even know, Eleazar?" I paced the room as I started my interrogation. This was just getting stranger by the minute.

"We just returned from Volterra. I had a private conversation with my old friend Aro. He knows how close our two families are. He inquired about your dedication to this family. I believe he has intentions to woo you into his."

"Carlisle, if they so as lay one finger on her I'll…" I watched Edward begin in a rant, placing his hand around my waist protectively. He was quickly cut off by Carlisle.

"Edward, you need to relax. We don't need a reason for the rest of the Volturi to get mad at us. We'll try to make a peace offering, but for right now, we need a plan and whatever of this plan is said needs to be in confidence. Whoever is watching Bella could be listening to us at any time, anywhere." Carlisle got up from his seat. "We need to be smart about this and not do something irrational."

"Who's following Bella, Eleazar?" Edward pulled me back to the couch and put his arms around my shoulders reassuringly. His grasp on me was no longer comforting, this time it was in pure defense. It was as if he was being a metal armor suit, trying to surround my whole body in protection. His arms were frozen solid, barricading my body.

"That I do not know. I'm sorry. But like I said, we're here to help."

"But I thought they didn't do stuff like that, that it was against the 'rules' to change a human." I suddenly began to feel very confused at the events that were being laid out before me. Let's face it; my human mind could only comprehend so much at one time.

"There are ways they get what they want, Bella." Carmen said in a low voice, which still rang through the air. "but don't worry; we're here to help you."

"Thank you. Thank all of you;" Carlisle said sincerely, "We appreciate everything you want to do for us."

"It's not a problem; you've been there for us when we've needed you before." Carmen smiled.

So many thoughts were going through my mind at once; it was extremely hard to keep up with them. Would they try to change me? Hurt the Cullen's if I didn't agree? Would they hurt Charlie, my mother? All of this was my fault! Why did I have to be a magnet for trouble? The worst part was that anyone else in my life at the moment would have to suffer the repercussions as well. It just simply wasn't fair, not one bit.

"Once we find a place to settle for the night, Tanya, Irina, Carmen and I will start searching the area." Eleazar picked up his coat from the arm of the chair as the other vampires stood up to leave.

"Nonsense, you and your family can stay here. We've got plenty of room, and same goes for you, Bella. You need to go pack a bag and tell your dad you're sleeping over for the night." Esme commented in a motherly way.

"Jasper, Emmett, and Rose will start north, Tanya, Kate, and Irina can go south, Esme and I will go east and Carmen and Elezear will go west. As for you, Edward and Alice, you'll go with Bella to retrieve her belongings and come back here."

Everyone nodded in agreement and quickly began fluttering around the house to get ready. "Come on love; let's go get your things."

"As if she even needs anything, I've got enough clothes for her to cover a lifetime. The only bad part would be that they would go out of style." Alice smiled.

"Now isn't a time for jokes Alice." Edward growled through his teeth, shooting her eye bullets. His eyes weren't the same color as normal, this time they were black, full of rage, and anger. Right now wasn't the best time for Edward to lose his temper. We all didn't need for him to tick the Volturi off.

"Do we have to get her stuff?"

"We have to make it look realistic. Charlie doesn't need to suspect a thing. We don't need an unannounced visit from him tonight. Especially since you can't seem to find anything in your visions! We wouldn't exactly have a heads-up, now would we?" I watched Edward snap at her violently. "Why don't you do something useful instead of going on and on about fashion and try to see if you can locate Bella's tracker, okay?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you're being absurd!" Alice's pixie like body filled with rage. "I was trying to lighten the mood and make things more convenient."

"Well you don't have Jasper's power, so don't try to calm us. Be useful and try to find the tracker!"

"Edward, go easy on her. She's doing the best she can!" I tried to calm him down. I hated seeing him furious like this. This wasn't him at all, it was as if another person had inhabited his body altogether.

"Bella, when it comes to your life, you come first to me." He gently grabbed me around my torso. "Let's go get your things, okay?"

"Alright, but on one condition, lay off of Alice. She's doing her best and if she can't find whoever is after me, there must be a logical reason why." I stared into his eyes, trying to find an ounce of the Edward I knew. "Anyway, I've got a theory of why she might not be able to see him."

"You and your theories," he muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, me and my theories. Have one of my theories been wrong? I was able to guess that you were a vampire!"

I watched him contemplate his words carefully; I assumed his was trying to find a way to prove me wrong. "No, what is your theory?"

I smiled, placing my hand on my hip, "I thought so!" I took a minute to bask in the glory of his defeat, but decided to not let the anticipation of my answer carry on anymore. "What if he is some sort of a 'shield' as well? What if he is blocking Alice from seeing his next move? After all, you said you smelled him back at my house, but did you ever hear any of his thoughts?" I asked him, suddenly becoming proud of how well I was piecing stuff together. Perhaps, humans were smarter than they were given credit for.

"She has a point, you know?" Tanya appeared from behind us.

At the sight of her, Edward instinctively draped his arm around my shoulders, inching closer to my body. Okay, this was getting weird. Why was he doing this in front of her? I'm definitely adding that to my list of questions for him.

"If that is the case, we have to be even more careful than I thought." Carlisle waltzed around the corner, "Good job, Bella. It's very likely that, that is the case here."

"Thank you! At least someone around here appreciates my ability to call things as I see them!" I looked at Edward, his facial expression still the same from the last time I had looked at him.

"Can we go now? We're wasting time." Edward laced our fingers together, walking towards the door. "He could be half way back to Italy by now!"

"Pessimist!" Alice sang as she strolled by us, getting into the back seat of Edwards Volvo.

"Be nice!" I warned him as he was about to say something. With that we all got into the car and sped off into the night to go to Charlie's while the others began their long search for my attacker.


	5. Bright Like The Sun

**Hey!**

**Here's a quick update for you all since I love you so much! Enjoy! Oh, and by the way…I just broke my record for longest chapter! 2,396 words! YAY! – so you better enjoy it and give me tons of love! Lol, jk**

**Have a Happy Thanksgiving!!!**

**Chelsea**

-----------------------------------------Edward and Bella! ------------------------------------------

We drove down the little winding road that entered my subdivision as I placed my free hand, which Edward wasn't holding, in front of the heater in Edward's car to warm up. The temperature had definitely dropped since we had gotten in the car. My hands probably felt like Edward's at the moment.

He pulled into my muddy driveway, shutting off the headlights. I noticed the flicker of different lights arraying in the window from the TV. The game was probably on; this would be easier than I thought. I could pretty much get away with just about anything when he was glued to it.

He quickly ran around the car to open my door before I even had the chance to unbuckle my seatbelt. I smiled, "Thank you,"

"You're welcome. You know what to say, right?" He asked me for the thousandth time.

"Edward, everything is going to go fine. Charlie will buy the entire story, take a chill pill and relax!" Alice danced by him, lacing our arms together as she pulled me along to my front door.

"Alice, you're singing in your head. What are you hiding from me?" Edward stopped her in her tracks.

"Okay, I didn't want you to know until you got here. Billy and Jacob are here watching the game with Charlie. Don't worry, though. We'll breeze in and out – not a problem to worry about!"

"Alice," his fists began to ball up. I could see the irritation spreading through his body.

"Edward, stay in the car. Alice and I will go inside and get my stuff, okay?" I tried my hardest to patronize him.

"Not a chance while that mutt is in there, Bella." He began to head towards the entrance of my house. Oh, this wasn't good. "You'll be right outside; if anything happens I'll shout to you, okay? We don't need to make matters worse."

"Not a chance, I'm coming with you. Believe it or not, I do have some self control."

"That's not what you were telling me the other day in your bedroom," I argued with him, looking him straight into his eyes.

"This is way different, Bella. This isn't up for arguments sake. I'm going whether you like it or not. I can already hear what that dog is thinking; you're not going in there without me."

I pulled my hands out of my jacket pocket to turn the knob, which was frozen cold. It was no use, I wasn't going to win.

"Dad, I'm home!" I yelled through the house as the three of us wiped our muddy shoes on the rug outside the door.

"I'm in the living room with Billy and Jacob!" His voice yelled over the TV that was blaring. I'm still shocked that he hasn't gone deaf with how loud he keeps that stupid thing.

I watched Jacob's and Billy's faces immediately change as the Cullen's walked out from behind me.

"Oh, Alice, Edward, it's nice to see you." Charlie said, returning his attention to the TV.

I heard a deep growl from behind me rumble from someone's chest. No doubt it was Edward. I nudged him as hard as I could in his stomach, it wouldn't hurt him. He quickly darted his eyes at me and then back at Jacob, who looked like he was about to release a snarl.

I cleared my throat loudly enough to get everyone's attention in the room. "Dad?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"Is it okay if I sleepover Alice's tonight?"

"NO!" Jacob practically screamed.

"Was she talking to you? I don't think so," Edward chimed in.

"Dad, there's this big sale going on tomorrow morning and we want to be the first one's in line together!" I begged, shooting Jacob intense eye bullets. I knew how to be ferocious when it was needed.

"I don't know…" He trailed off, gazing back at the TV.

Ugh, men and their stupid games!

"Touchdown! YEAH!" He screamed, jumping up from his seat.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?" He regained his composure, sitting back in his chair.

"Alice's? Sale tomorrow? One day only? Sleepover?" I asked him again, fumbling with the zipper on my jacket.

"Oh, right. Um, sure. Just be careful, okay?" I watched him answer me, still completely distracted by the on-going events that were playing on the screen in front of him.

"You're seriously not going to let her sleep over there, are you?" Jake asked him, standing up defensively.

"Relax Jake; we're just having a sleepover. What's the worst that could happen? I could make-up her to death?" Alice said to him, her pixie-like voice ringing through the air.

I laughed at her comment, "You know something, Alice, you actually could." I tried to lighten the mood.

She giggled, "Edward would kill me!"

"It's not you I'm worried about," I watched him look in Edward's direction. It must've taken incredible strength for Edward to not have started something at that moment. I could think of a million and a half things that Edward would've said sarcastically to him.

'_You're the dog around here, don't you think you'd hurt her first, etc.' _–Luckily, he just kept his mouth shut and stared attentively at the TV, pretending something had caught his interest. I examined his expressions as they changed back and forth. It would be extremely beneficial if Jasper was here at the moment to calm him down.

"Bella, let's get your stuff, okay?" Alice pulled me out of my thoughts and in the direction of the staircase to my room. I quickly laced mine and Edward's fingers together to bring him with us. I definitely didn't trust him alone, and he definitely didn't belong in the room with the Quileute's.

As soon as we entered my room, I began throwing everything into my duffle bag. I grabbed a few clean shirts from my drawers, a few pairs of jeans and underclothes as well. The last item to grab was my bag of toiletries, "I'm all set."

"Oh, no you're not. Did you grab that bolero top with the shiny decals on it that I bought you last week?" Alice asked me, rummaging through my closet.

Uh-oh, it was still in the bag she had given it to me in. While she was somewhat absorbed in the depths of my closet, I managed to grab the shirt and place it in my bag without her seeing.

"Yep, it's right here!" I showed her.

"Nice try Bella, I saw you through the mirror." Her tiny frame zoomed past me, grabbing some jewelry on my dresser.

"Busted…" was all I whispered.

"I just don't understand why you don't accept any of my gifts. I give them to you because I love you Bella."

I rolled my eyes, "I know…"

After Alice was finally content with everything she had grabbed from my room, which was practically its entire contents, we left for my stay at her house- but that was after I gave Charlie a hug goodbye and told Billy it was nice to see him again.

***

The bright morning sun shined effulgently through the open windows in Edward's room. The crisp air blew by gently across my forehead, sending shivers running through my body. I tugged the covers over my almost bare shoulders, and snuggled up in a ball on Edwards couch. The scent of steaming hot coffee and freshly cooked French toast lingered in the air, getting stronger and stronger every second.

"Good morning love!" Edward greeted me, setting the tray of delicacies on the arm of the sofa.

"Morning," I sat up, completely knowing my hair would be standing up in every direction. I heard a tiny giggle escape his lips, as he smoothed the loose tendrils. "What's all of this for?" I asked him, admiring all of the delicious food before me. To the right was french toast, on another plate was scrambled eggs and to the right of that was a hot mug of coffee and a few hand-picked flowers to top it all off. Everything was decorated to perfection, down to the strewn granules of cinnamon on the French toast. It looked fabulous, but at the same time, there was so much food that it could probably feed a third world country.

"You shouldn't have done all of this. I would've been fine with a bowl of cereal." I took a bite of my food, which tasted heavenly. I'd prefer this anytime.

"Oh please, don't ruin this for me Bella. I want to spoil you." He draped his arms over my shoulders. "I slaved in the kitchen all morning for you, the least you can do is enjoy it."

"Oh please, I know you didn't cook this." I giggled, taking a sip of my coffee.

"How did you know?" He asked, his body stiffening up.

"Because, it says right here," I picked up the white napkin, which my fork and butter knife were on, showing it to Edward. 'Love, Alice. PS. I cooked all of this!'

"I, at least thought of the idea to bring you breakfast in bed; it was my idea to cosset you." He defended himself.

"Nice try…" I held up the napkin underneath, which read: 'All of this was my idea!'

"Alice!" He moaned! "You have to ruin everything, don't you?!"

I giggled, "Thanks Alice!"

"Anytime!" I heard her shout from down the stairs.

"I, at least picked the flowers!" He crossed his arms.

I laughed as I observed his childlike behavior. He looked so adorable. "To be honest, the flowers are my favorite part." I kissed his cheek gently, inching closer and closer to his lips, until they met. He pulled our bodies closer together, deepening the kiss. After a few moments, I broke apart for air. "Wow," Yeah, that was about all I could say. I smiled before I went for another one. This time it was one of the most passionate kisses we had ever shared. His hands ruffled in my hair, holding my lips gently to his, his free hand caressed my cheek, down my neck, stopping at my collar bone. He quickly broke apart, "Careful Bella," was all he said, giving me a quick peck on my lips.

My heart sunk deep in my chest, still pounding like someone was beating on a drum.

Edward smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Sweetheart, eat."

I obeyed his commands, bringing another bite to my lips. "Hmmm"

"Is it good Bella?" Alice asked, appearing in the doorway, with a crooked smile plastered across her porcelain complexion.

"Very!" I laughed, "Edward, you're an amazing cook!" I teased him, hoping his mood was a little better.

"Thank you!" she smiled, staring at him.

He just rolled his eyes, "I'll get you back one of these days…"

"Sure you will,"

I watched Edward's look change immediately into a devious and mischievous look. He grabbed the pillow from behind him, throwing it in Alice's direction. I laughed out loud as it hit the back of her head.

She quickly let out a laugh, rubbing the back of her head in repetitive circles. It was probably just her instinct to do; since she was so used to having to act 'human' A natural human's instincts would've been to be stunned.

"Didn't see that one coming?" I asked her; surprised that she didn't catch it.

"I was letting Edward get me back," she gracefully grabbed the pillow from the floor, aiming it in his direction again. "But, it's war now! She gracefully through it back at him, but of course, he caught it immediately.

"Nice try, sis."

After about fifteen minutes of the same thing going back and forth between them, I had finished my breakfast, brushed my teeth and gotten dressed for the rest of the day, only to return to them demolishing his bedroom.

"Esme isn't going to be very happy when she see's this mess you two have created," I tapped my foot lightly against the floor.

"Thanks for trying to stick up for me Bella. I'm used to it though," she appeared around the corner. Her features glowed in the light from the sun, illuminating the room. She looked as if she had been sprinkled in glitter, like a disco ball reflecting on the walls.

"Sorry Esme," Edward straightened his shirt as he began to pick up the wreckage.

I laughed, watching each of them zoom around the room at the speed of light to clean up.

"So, what are our plans for catching my culprit today?" I asked Esme, suddenly becoming aware of everyone who was home. Shouldn't they be out doing something and why was everyone in such a cheerful mood? Something was up, definitely.

"Well, the sun is out, which entails that we can't do any searching for the day." Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my ear seductively. "Which means we'll be getting more of this today,"

My heart immediately sped up as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. The most embarrassing part had to be that I knew everyone in the house could hear how fast my heart was going.

I heard a laugh from downstairs, I knew it was Emmett. "Shut up!" I called down to him, which only made him laugh harder.

Edward chuckled, "Don't be embarrassed love, we've all had our fair share of that in one way or another."

Yeah, that still didn't make me feel any better. It especially didn't when Tanya walked in, and of course, Edward instinctively felt the need to place his arms around me and kiss me in front of her.

Okay, that was it. I couldn't stand one moment not knowing the reason behind these strange and intimate showdowns.

"Edward?" I asked, grabbing his hand just as seductively as he grabbed me "Do you mind if we could go talk somewhere…private?"

I watched a confused look spread across his face, "Of course love," and with that, I was on his back and out the window towards our meadow. It was time to play 20 questions.

**Okay, so I hope you enjoyed this quick update! I got a huge burst of creativity and figured I'd give it all to you guys because you've been amazing with the reviews! Thank you so much! I hope you liked this!**

**Chelsea!**


	6. And Truth Is Out

**Hello Everyone,**

**THANK YOU for all of the sweet reviews, story alerts, favorite author, and favorite story alerts! You are all amazing! I cannot wait to see what I get for this chapter! This is a bit shorter than most of my chapters, but I **_**had **_**to end it where I did – you'll see why. Oh, and a BIG thanks to jj1507 – she's amazing when it comes to beta-ing and help!**

**Enjoy,**

**Chels!**

-----------------------------------------EDWARD&BELLA-----------------------------------------

Our meadow looked even more intriguing since the last time I had visited it. Every sign of life seemed more alert, grown out and happy. The trees were gorgeous shades of green, red, brown, and yellow, which crackled in the wind as they gently hit their surroundings. Soft, deep green moss covered the bark of the trees, leading all the way down to the delicate green grass beneath us. The sight was beautiful; it looked so happy and radiant.

Edward gently let me down off of his back, never letting go of my hands. He sweetly led me in front of him, gazing into my eyes. I stood trapped in his illuminating presence. His eyes had a magnificent cast of topaz, which gleamed, keeping me locked in them. After he finally broke our non-intentional stare-down, I noticed the shine of his perfect porcelain doll complexion. His skin radiated in the sun-light, even brighter than Esme's from earlier today. He looked crystallized and marbleized at the same time. I watched his look automatically change into a big smile. Darn, he must've heard the way my heart sped up! Which, it didn't make it any easier knowing, because my heart just decided to pace even faster. He chuckled, taking a step closer to me. He tenderly moved the loose strands of my brunette hair out of the way, bringing me into a passionate kiss. It intensified as he picked me up, bringing me over to a soft patch of grass. He gently laid me down on my back as he kissed my cheek gently. I felt the blood immediately rush to every gentle touch of his lips to my skin, causing me to lose track of the real reason we were here.

The sound of a twig snapping and a sharp pain in my back caused me to be pulled out of our passion-filled moment.

"Ouch!" I cried as I felt it stab me hard in between my ribs. Before I knew it, I was in an upright position and Edward was rubbing little circles in the spot where I was poked.

"Are you okay love?" He asked me, with a concerned edge in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine." I lied. That hurt like crazy!

"See, Bella. This is the reason I am so careful with you." He helped me stand on my feet. "Something as simple as me kissing you can turn into something that could so easily hurt you."

I started to become irritated. He had to ruin this happy and peaceful moment. "Well, if you'd change me like I'd requested, we wouldn't be in this predicament, now would we?" I placed my hand on my hip and began to tap my foot.

"Bella," was all he said, hurt began to fill his eyes.

"I just want us to be together. I don't want anything stopping us," I grabbed his hand, bringing myself closer to his body. "Including Tanya standing in the way,"

"Tanya?" His facial expression suddenly changed. "What do you mean?"

"Well…" I began debating which angle I was planning on coming at this from, "I've noticed a similarity that has been occurring the last two days with her,"

"And…" He shook his head back and forth. "What might that be?"

"Well, you seem to get…" I contemplated how to put my words, "very…"

"Very?" He asked me, "Bella, what are you trying to tell me?"

"You kind of get territorial with me or it's like you're trying to show her that you've already got a girlfriend." I told him, hoping that I was making some sort of sense.

"Bella," He gently let out a laugh, stroking my hair. "Silly Bella."

"Silly Bella?" I moved away from his caresses, "Edward, please tell me the truth. I don't want any secrets between us." I felt my brows furrow deeply. My next question left my lips very slowly, I didn't know if I wanted to hear the answer, "What's the deal with you and Tanya?"

He was very still for a few moments until a deep sigh broke through, "Bella, Tanya has always been under the impression that her and I should…be together. She doesn't understand our relationship or my loyalty to you."

"She's jealous of me?"

"Very. She's never been rejected."

"How long has she tried?"

"The last twenty years, or so."

"Twenty years?"

"Bella, please…"

"Do you think she's beautiful?"

"She's only beautiful because of what we are. Believe me love, I could never and have never felt anything for Tanya. In my eyes, there has only been and ever will be, one woman for me and that's you Bella."

"I love you," I smiled, walking into his already open embrace.

"I love you too. I always have and always will." He kissed the top of my head.

"Nothing can ever change that."

We stayed in our meadow for what seemed to be like an eternity – just soaking up as much of each other as we possibly could. I gently felt a breeze blow by as Edward shifted the position of his back that was against the tree. I was contently laying in his arms in front of him. Moments like these were the one's I cherished most. I could stay like this for hours, and never get tired of it and that's exactly what we did. The sun was already setting. We had been at our meadow for hours and hours on end, enjoying each others company and love and the beautiful scenery around us.

The sky was turning a deep shade of pink, blue and orange, while the sun began to set deeply on the shadowy horizon. It was mesmerizing beyond words.

"We should get back now love," His finger rubbed up and down my chilly arms.

I let out a deep moan, "I don't want to," I rolled over so I was facing his supernatural beauty.

"I know, but we need to. It's finally getting dark and we can all go out searching again," He gently picked me up in a cradling position. Before I knew it, we were off into the night and back home in a flash.

We silently entered through Edwards open window from which we had exited earlier, trying to make as little noise as possible. Yeah, forget that one. We were in a house of vampires. What were we thinking about getting away with sneaking in quietly?

"So where did you two escape to all day?" Emmett came around the corner, a sheepish smile spread across his face. "Or better yet, _what_ did you do all day?"

"Guess we aren't as inconspicuous as we thought we were," Edward smiled. "Nice to see you too Em," I turned a deep shade of red, "We went to our meadow to talk about some things for a while," I bit my bottom lip out of nervous habit.

"And…?" I watched him shake his head, "Don't leave out all the details!"

"If you want to know so badly, go ask Alice!"

"Fine, ruin all the fun!" He threw a fit like a little kid. "Anyway, the reason why I came up here originally was to tell you that we have new information and we're having a family meeting. You're both wanted downstairs."

"Thanks, we'll be down momentarily." Emmett slid down the stairway banister to join the rest of the family. It gave me a few more minutes of privacy with Edward.

"New information? That has to be good, right?" With my luck, it probably wouldn't be.

"We'll see. I can't hear anything in Alice's mind. She's cutting me off again. I suspect the news isn't positive. But I promise, love, I will keep you safe at any cost."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"I'm not surprised. Come on."

Edward and Tanya's families were all seated around the dining room table. I think it's the first time I had ever seen it put to use. Tanya eyed Edward and me as he took the last remaining seat and sat me on his lap. Even though I was completely jealous of her, I felt guilty for the outright displays of affection that Edward and I flaunted in front of her. I hope it didn't hurt her feelings too badly.

At the head of the table, Eleazar sat between Carlisle and Alice. Edward was the first to start.

"I hear we have information, finally? Do we know who it is that is following Bella?"

"Who, is still a mystery. We do know that it was, indeed, the Volturi who sent the spy."

Alice's head perked up before speaking, "I saw Aro. He sent the spy. But he or she is cloaked. It has to be their gift. But…they have extra help. There's a second Guard member here too. A very powerful shield that prevents anyone from reading their mind or tracking their movements. I've seen Aro pacing the hall at Volterra. He was talking to Caius about how he feels vulnerable without her. He knows we'd find out his plan."

"What plan, Alice?" I had a strong suspicion I was a part of it.

"They've come for you, Bella."

Fear immediately took over my body with that statement. I couldn't breathe, talk, or even function as a normal human being. I was simply a statue, that at any given moment was about to pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Bella, breathe…" I heard Alice say to me. The sad part was that I was trying to, but I couldn't. My lips wouldn't open, me chest didn't want to take the air in.

"Edward, she's going to pass out in 45 more seconds if we don't do something!" Alice panicked, as I watched; only moving my eyes on her pacing back and forth.

"Bella, love, you need to breathe." Edward grabbed my hand.

Honestly, I was trying. It's not like I didn't want to, it was that I couldn't.

"Enhale!" Esme tried.

My surroundings suddenly changed around me as I watched Alice stand still. Yep, she was having a vision.

"Oh, don't you dare do it Tanya!" Alice pointed her finger at her, "Edward will kill you!"

"Listen; do you want the girl to pass out or not?" She asked, inching closer to Edward.

Before I knew it, her lips were fiercely pressed to Edwards – and that's what got me to breathe. She just put herself in a big predicament and would now have to face the repercussions of her actions. This wasn't going to be let go of easily. Why did all detrimental things have to happen to me?

"She _did not_ just do that!" I said out loud, my eyes probably as big as saucers.

**Pretty please review! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll update soon!**

**Chels**


	7. Making Amends?

**Hey Everyone,**

**Sorry this chapter took a while to post. My intentions for updating were to post this quicker –but I was stumped with writers-block. I don't even think I would've gotten this far without Joy's help! –Thanks girlie! Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this – Oh, and thanks for all of the reviews! You are all so amazing! R&R!**

**Chelsea!**

**PS.**

*****Contest!*** -The 1****st**** 3 people that can guess the name of the song (the lyrics of part of the song will be after the chapter) the next chapter will be dedicated to you and your name will be at the top! –Just thought I'd do something for fun! Enjoy!**

-------------------------------------Bella & Edward! ----------------------------------------

Before I knew it, Alice had my arms pinned behind my back. "Let me at her!" I growled, completely shocking myself. I didn't know it was possible for a human to growl the way I did.

"No way, Bella! I had a vision and you're going to break your wrists if I let go! You're staying right here!" Alice 's pixie-like body still held me at captivation, "I don't even want to mention what Tanya would've done to you had you tried."

"I don't see the big problem," Tanya placed her hands on her hips; "I got her to breath, didn't I?"

"Yeah, at who's expense?" I said through my teeth.

Edward wiped his lips quickly, flitting immediately to my side. "Are you okay love?"

"I'm just peachy!" I said sarcastically, not really intending for my anger to lash out at him. " Let. Me. At. Her!"

Before I could hurt myself, Edward had me on his back, as he sprinted through the woods, putting distance between us and my nemesis. The speed which Edward ran still terrified me, helping to take my mind off of Tanya. We reached a clearing and Edward sat me down on a huge boulder. I filled my lungs with the fresh, night air, keeping my eyes closed the whole time. When I finally composed myself, I opened my eyes to see Edward's glorious face illuminated in the moonlight.

"Better, love?"

"I would feel much better if you let me hit her or something. I know I'd break my hand but still..." I trailed off.

"Bella, I read her mind, she was trying to help and no, I'm not covering for her."

"I hate her! Can't you ask her to leave? For me?"

"I would do anything for you, you know that. I will try to make other arrangements for their stay. Unfortunately, love, she's family-- whether I like it or not."

"Anything, please, Edward. I can't stand to look at her. Knowing she's…kissed you." I started to sob uncontrollably into his chest. My hands grasped at his shirt. Edward wrapped his cool arms around my body and rested his head against mine. He rubbed circles into my back comfortingly. The faint humming of my lullaby is what finally settled me down.

"Love, please calm down. I hope you know, she might have kissed me, but I did not kiss back."

"I'm so human, aren't I?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Jealousy. It's such a human emotion. I couldn't ever see any of you lashing out like that. I'm kinda embarrassed now." It's a good thing my face was already red from the crying. He wouldn't be able to distinguish my embarrassment from my anguish.

"Oh, Bella. You have no idea how I've wrestled with jealousy since I've met you. Being a mind-reader…at school, it's…let's just say, most of the male population are lucky to still be breathing. Especially when it comes to Jacob Black."

I realized as he traced the contours of my face delicately with his fingers that I probably looked like a mess from all the crying. I turned my face away from his.

"What are you thinking inside that beautiful head of yours?"

"Beautiful? I'm pretty sure I look far from beautiful right now, Edward."

"You never look anything less than beautiful in my eyes, my love. You've always been gorgeous and always will be."

"I don't see how that's possible," I admitted. "Look at me, I'm painfully ordinary. Tanya is gorgeous--ridiculously gorgous. And she doesn't need to be saved every single second-" I was fully prepared to keep pointing out her perfections and my imperfections but I didnt get a chance as Edward placed his cold finger over my warm lips, "Shhh... Bella, Bella, how many times do I have to tell you that I love all of your so-called imperfections? They're what make you perfect. I love your cute, crooked smile. I love how stubborn you can be. I love protecting you. I love your warmth, your smell, your hair, all of your beautiful features. I love that you over react in difficult situations. I love _all _of your reactions. I love it when you talk in your sleep, but most of all I love you, Bella. I always have and I always will."

I tried to hold back the water-works that were beginning to well up in my eyes, but I couldn't help from releasing them--again. How could someone feel so strongly about _me? _There were tons of others girls out there that would be better for him and instead he chose me--someone who is a burden most of the time.

"I love you, Bella. I need you to know that. You do, don't you?"

I just nodded my head. I didn't know what else to say. It was so hard to believe, but there was something hidden in his eyes that let me know it was true.

"Good," He smiled, taking my delicate hand in his. "I was planning on saving this for later." He reached into his jacket pocket. "But I think now is the best time." He got on his knee. "Isabella Marie Swan, with out you in my life I would be nothing. You are what keeps me wanting and thriving for more. You are my life and my love. Will you marry me?" He slipped a gorgeous ring onto my finger. It looked antique like and heirloom that dated back to the late 1800's or early 1900's. It was gold, gorgeous and accented with beautiful diamonds and precious gemstones. The shape was perfect, not too big, and not too small. The diamonds sparkled brilliantly under the moonlight.

And again, for the second time in that day I was breathless.

"It was my mother's. Do you like it?" Like it, I loved it. I just couldn't manage to get the words out.

"Bella?" He asked me, shaking my shoulders back and forth to get my attention.

"Yes," I muttered, still completely in a daze.

"Yes, you'll marry me, or yes, you like it?" He asked me with concern showing greatly in his gorgeous topaz eyes.

"Yes, to both." I smiled, "Yes, Edward, I will marry you."

A huge smile spread across his face as he lifted me into the air, "I love you Bella, I'll always keep you safe, forever and ever."

"I love you too," Was all I could say to him before he pulled me into a passionate kiss, it was the deepest of all our kisses so far and probably one of our longest until I had to break away for air. He smiled, holding my forehead to his, looking at me straight into my eyes. "C'mon love, we have to go back now and help everyone else out." He intertwined his fingers with mine, throwing me on his back. We raced through the moss-covered trees and back to his house within only a matter of a few seconds. I suddenly began to feel very childish for my actions. How did I let something like that affect me? I should've known better, I should've known Edward better. From now on I was going to try to not get so carried away.

Edward gently let me down off of his back when we arrived at the front door. I stopped dead in my tracks, completely embarrassed and scared to go in. Tanya was probably basking in her glory of making me react the way I did. I'd probably get teased by Emmett. Well, at least I'd have Alice's, Esme's, and Edward's condolences.

"Ready to go in?" He asked me, lacing his fingers with mine. I felt him gently rub over my new ring as he smiled. "I do believe I like holding your hand even more now," He referred to the new frangible and lucullan piece of jewelry that took its new home on my finger. I had to admit to myself, I liked the way it felt and looked too. I was now, officially one step closer to becoming part of the family that I loved.

I looked down at my finger with admiration. Although, I do have to say that it did feel weird and I was a bit young for this. What would everyone say? What would Charlie and Renee say? I could picture it now, Charlie coming home in the cruiser to find an engagement ring on my finger. He already wasn't fond of Edward because he still thought of me as his _little princess. _But hey, I _was _eighteen now. I was old enough to make decisions on my own and everyone around me was going to have to accept that.

"I'm ready," I got a burst of confidence, turning the handle to walk inside.

Everyone was back to doing their normal activities – that was, accept for Tanya. She was over in the corner just staring out the bay window.

Before I knew it Alice's arms were wrapped tightly around my body, in a huge embrace. "Bella!!! Congratulations, my dear and you too Edward!" She ran and gave him a hug as well.

"May I ask why a _congratulations _is in order?" Kate came forward, Tanya still keeping her frozen position.

"You are now looking at a soon to be, Mrs. Isabella Cullen." Edward smiled, taking my hand gracefully to show my ring off to everyone in the room.

"Awe, it's beautiful!" Carmen beamed.

"Congratulations!" Esme was the next one to embrace me.

"Welcome to the family, Bella." Carlisle smiled, "Even though you've always been considered a Cullen from the first time Edward brought you home."

"Thank you," I looked down at my ring.

Tanya still hadn't moved away from the window. From what I could see of her reflection in the glass, she looked devastated. It was now my turn to make it up to her.

"You don't have to do that, love." Edward said as he noticed me step in her direction.

"I know I don't have to, but I _want_ to."

"That's my girl," He smiled, releasing my hand.

I debated how to approach her, walking as slowly as possible so I could mull it over. Once I finally reached her, I put my hand on her shoulder. "Do you mind if we talk for a second?"

"Bella," She turned around the face me. The room was now completely silent. You could hear a pin drop on the floor, even with human ears. The animosity in the capacious room filled up, it was so thick you could practically cut it with a knife. "I knew what I was doing, even if my intentions were good. Congratulations on the engagement. It must be true that you two are destined to be together," She said.

I was completely over-taken and shocked by her words. Where did this sudden change in mood come from?

"Thank you, Tanya. But, I do believe I owe you an apology as well. The way I reacted was wrong. Jealousy overtook me and I was wrong to act the way I did. Do you mind starting over?"

I watched as she looked at me, then to Edward, and then too Esme, who nodded her head at her as if she was saying to agree. "Yes, we can start over. I'd like that a lot."

"Me too,"

The rest of the night consisted with Alice and her ideas of how our wedding would look, and her panicking about my dress and who was going to be the bridesmaids, etc. My wedding was going to be all decked out thanks to her. She knows how I hate things being made into big deals and the spot light being on me. I just wanted a simple wedding with some of my close relatives – not every single 'vegetarian' coven out there and that's what Alice wanted. – of course it would have to be after the Volturi problem.

After everyone was done making a big deal about our engagement, Edward swept me off of my feet and up the stairs to his room.

"Well today was interesting, Miss Almost Bella Cullen." He smiled, gently setting me down on his couch.

"Yes, but I do know one way to make it better." I reached up to his gorgeous face and brought it down to my level, inviting him into a passionate kiss. He carefully swept away the loose strands of my hair that were in my face, bringing his kisses from my lips, to my jaw line, down to my neck and then lastly, to my collar bone. He remained there for a while, planting tiny kisses along back and forth, until he finally went back up for my lips – but before he reached them, he stopped abruptly. His mood changed drastically from passion to anger within a matter of seconds.

"What's wrong?" I studied his expression.

"Alice had a vision of them – someone let their shield down. We've got at the most 3 days or less before they get here."

**Haha! I'm so mean, huh? Lol, well you'll have to leave a review for an update! : ) Well, I'd still updater regardless, but I do love getting them! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you thought of it!**

**Here are the lyrics:**

**And it feels like it's the first time  
That anybody's ever brought the sun without the rain  
And never in my whole life  
Have I heard words as beautiful as when you say my name**

**Chels!**


	8. Broken Promises

**Hey,**

**Firstly, I'd like to say thank you very much to all of my reviewers! You're all so, so sweet! This chapter is dedicated to the first three people that guessed the name of the song from the last chapter: Tattoo of the rain, song, and TheTwilightEffect (Amie)! The song was, "Say it again", by: Marie Digby. It's really pretty; you should listen to it if you haven't already. Also, thank you Joy again. You're so amazing at helping!**

**Anyway, I hope everyone likes this chapter! Please leave me a review, I absolutely adore them!**

**Chelsea **

------------------------------------------Bella & Edward---------------------------------------------

We all quickly began to get to work, preparing for our battle which would happen within the next 48 to 72 hours. The sad part was that I couldn't do one thing at all to help them. All I could do was sit around while everyone else flitted around me in preparation. Suddenly, it dawned on me. I knew a way I could be beneficial.

"Edward," I stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Yes, my love?" He looked straight into my eyes, sweeping my bangs out of my face.

"I have an idea of how I can help!" I beamed. "You may not like it. Though, it does have its perks."

"No,"

"You don't even know what my idea is!" I protested. He always had to be so stubborn!

"I'm not letting you get hurt, you're not going to be involved. Just as soon as Alice has a vision of them getting closer, you and I are going to leave for a while. We'll leave Carlisle to talk them out of it; he's very good with his words and persuading people."

"Edward, I don't mean to be negative – but when have you known the Volturri to back down by simply pleading and being good with words? They _always _get what they want, or they die trying." Tanya emerged from the other room, making her point.

"Sadly, Edward, she is right," Esme was now joined in our conversation.

"Bella, what was your idea?" Edward asked, although it was written all over his facial expression that he didn't want to know – and still wasn't going to give permission to allow it.

I paused before I answered, deciphering how I was going to come out with this, "Well," I began, swallowing hard. "I was thinking that since we've got three days – which is the exact amount of time that it takes for a human to recover from being injected with venom and start the process as a newborn-"

"That's out of the question, Bella. No. Not going to happen. There are other ways around this."

"You're not even letting me finish my sentence!"

"Because I am not changing you, end of discussion. Not going to happen." He walked out of the room in frustration.

No, he never could just listen to my point. If he were to be graded on communication right now, he'd most certainly fail.

"Ugh! Edward, come on! You know as well as anyone in this room that it could work! And, if indeed, I am a 'shield', like everyone seems to think I am – I could block everyone!" I protested, trying to make my point.

"No, Bella. No." He began throwing my clothes back into my suitcase. I hadn't even realized that I had followed him all the way up the stairs and to his room.

"What are you doing?" I placed my hand on my hip, watching him intensely as he began to pack all of my belongings.

"Getting your stuff ready, we're leaving tonight."

"You know something; I could sue you for touching my personal property." I snatched a shirt of mine out of his hand.

He just rolled his eyes, releasing a small, not very humorous chuckle. "As you wish, - but do remember that I am the vampire here, and I can make you do anything I want you to just with the push of my pinky."

"Don't get all _I'm a vampire, so I am going to make you do whatever I feel because I am stronger and either way you're going to have to listen to me whether you like it or not _on me_._" I said in one breath.

"Then I guess you already know the truth. I'm not changing my mind, Bella. I am not turning you immortal. I'm sorry, I love you too much to risk anything and I am not taking away from you what I never had the chance to have. It's unfair and wrong on so many different levels."

"Unlike you, Edward, I am making the choice that I want this! You may not have gotten that opportunity to decide for yourself whether you wanted to live this life, but I do know what I want and what I want is to be with you forever. I've never wanted something so much in my entire life. You are my life," I admitted, sitting down on his hard couch, burying my head in my hands. "Don't you want me forever too?"

He carefully glided over to my side, joining the spot next to me. "Oh, my beautiful Bella, what am I going to do with you? Indeed, I want you forever. I never want to ever let you out of my sight or touch – but I don't want you missing out on the things a mortal can do. You'd have to spend at least three years away from any human contact. Do you know what that means? That means you wouldn't be able to see Charlie, Renee, Angela, Jessica, anyone. Are you seriously ready to give all of that up? Do you want to go on living your life with the temptation of wanting human blood? Does that sound like a life you'd like to lead? I am not turning you into a monster, Bella."

I listened to every single word that had come out of his mouth, processing each word one by one. Sure, I'd miss Renee, Charlie, and even Phil – but I'm sure I could come up with something good enough to not be able to see them for a while. Anyway, I'd have my family right here to support me and everything I'd be going through. I've always been good at self-control, and I know that Edward would never let me hurt a human – so there's another problem solved. And…how could Edward or anyone of the Cullen's be monsters? They have such loving personalities and characteristics. There's absolutely no way that they're 'monsters' – I seriously hated it when they classified themselves as such low-life creatures, when all they really were, were innocent people that have a choice on how to lead their lives and have chosen the right way. It's just like with being a human, you _choose _not to steal, cheat, lie, and hurt people deliberately. There's really no difference, just a choice.

"One – you're not a monster. Two- Yes, that is a life I want to lead. Three- I love you with all of my heart, Edward and I don't want to ever leave you. I want us to be together eternally."

"I love you, Bella. I just want you safe and happy. That's all I've ever wanted for you, your safety and your happiness. I'll make you a deal – after our wedding, if you still want to be changed – I'll take it into consideration…but for now, I just want you safe. I value you too much to ever let anything happen to you."

I smiled up at him, looking into his deep eyes, "I love you too, Edward." I nestled my body closer to his as he laced both of our hands together.

After a few silent moments, I decided to speak up. "Edward?"

"Mmmm…yes, my love?"

"Can we at least stay _here _until Alice has a vision? I don't want to leave everyone just yet, but I promise to cooperate just as soon as she does."

I watched him ponder it for a moment and then a smile gently crept across his lips, "Sure, my love. Of course we can."

"Thank you," was all I said before I laid my head back down against his shoulders, closely coming to falling asleep in his embrace. Times like these were the only times that I felt contentment – in his arms.

***

I awoke three hours later to find a blanket over my body as I was laying on Edward's couch and a note next to Edward's nightstand stating that he was out in the backyard helping the other's practice and freshen their abilities.

I draped the large quilt over my figure, wrapping myself like a pig in a blanket before I exited his room. I descended down the spiral staircase, approaching the spacious living room. I saw Esme talking with Carmen, Alice trying her hardest to see where the Volturi were, Rosalie talking with Emmet and from what I could hear were the low muffled sounds of thuds coming from the backyard.

"Have a nice nap, sleepy head?" Emmet asked me with a smile.

"As a matter of fact, I sure did." I laughed, joining Esme on the couch.

"Are you hungry, dear? It's been a while since you've eaten anything." She immediately got up from her place, entering their huge kitchen. "We've got everything from spaghetti to even mushroom ravioli. Edward told me it was your favorite, so I took the liberty of tivo-ing Emerald's special on it a few weeks ago."

I released a small giggle, "Mushroom ravioli it is!"

A big smile lit up Esme's face as she grabbed all of the ingredients from the cabinet in preparation of my meal.

Within twenty minutes the noodles were boiled, the mushrooms were sautéed and the sauce was being warm in a pot. Honestly, I was surprised how well vampires could cook.

"Thank you," I smiled as she handed my plate to me. "It looks amazing."

After I finished cleaning my plate from her delicious concoction, I made my way to the backyard. It was a normal, gloomy day out. The sky was grey and overcastted, there was moisture in the air, but at the same time had a brisk feeling to it. The wind was also quite heavy, which made it feel colder than it really was. It had to be at the most forty degrees out. I stepped out onto the back deck, to find Edward and Tanya at battle.

"This should be fun," I took a seat next to Jasper, whom I assumed was keeping tabs on who was winning, etcetera.

Jasper was the instructor, everyone else his eager students. Edward and Tanya were going to face off against each other in a mock fight. I had to admit—I felt a slight tinge of excitement knowing he would land a few blows for me.

"Tanya, attack Edward!" With that, she barreled towards him like a freight train, too fast for my weak human eyes. Edward avoided her easily—leaping to her starting position in one bound. Again, she hurtled her body towards him, this time, he quickly stepped to the side, and then jumped, timing it perfectly so that when he descended she was in range of his foot that came down hard on the side of her face. Tanya fell to the ground. I would have felt bad for her, but I knew she would recover quickly. I grimaced as Edward held out his hand to help her up.

She took his hand with her left one but with her right, she tried to throw a sucker punch. With Edward's mind-reading abilities, he was able to dodge it. "That will be enough for today, I think."

Edward looked over towards the deck and smiled as he saw me, "Have a nice sleep, beautiful?" He asked me, coming over to me and kissing my hand.

"I sure did, but it would've been a lot better had you stayed."

"I'll keep that in mind next time," Edward kissed the top of my head, "Aren't you cold?" He laced our fingers together, guiding me back into the house. He slid open the heavy glass door, letting me go ahead of him, "Ladies first."

"Why thank you, kind sir." I giggled, taking a step inside, the heat immediately hitting me in my face. "It feels so good in here," I rubbed my arms, which were frozen from the cool wind outside.

"Bella, I made you some hot tea!" Esme came over, handing me the hot mug.

"Thank you, Esme. Its smell is so—"

"Exotic? It's a chrysanthemum infused Darjeeling tea. It's very rare. Anyway, drink—it'll warm you right up." I shirked at the word _rare_—that means it had to be expensive.

"Warm yet, love?"

"Yes, very." The hot liquid travel down my throat leaving a warm trail behind as it made its way to my empty stomach. We sat by the window that overlooked the backyard. Jasper and Emmett were sparring against each other. Their movement was too fast for my human eyes to follow. "So…"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Umm, what's your guys' plan of attack?"

"Well, obviously, the most important thing is to keep you and Charlie safe—and _out _of harms way."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"Well, we have an idea, one that you're not going to like but I don't see any alternatives."

"There's always another alternative, Edward."

"No, that discussion has been closed, Bella." Edward's brows furrowed—not amused by my enthusiastic remark. This was not a conversation I would win.

"Ugh. Fine. What is your brilliant plan?"

"First, we need to get you out of Forks and—"

"Wait, out of Forks? With Charlie, right?"

"Charlie will have to stay here."

"No. Out of the question. If Charlie stays, I stay."

"Bella, it's best that we get you out of here for your safety," Edward began, but I immediately cut him off.

"Exactly, for _my _safety – what about _his _safety? He matters here too, ya know!"

"Bella, love, he does matter. But you're the one who has the biggest risk of getting hurt. They're not interested in him, Bella, it's you they want."

Oh, gee. Yeah, that made me feel a lot better and secure. "I'm not leaving unless Charlie comes with me."

"Bella, I've never had to _make _you do anything you didn't want to do – but if I have to, I will." He threatened, but not in a mean way. It was more of an '_I love you and care about you enough to not let you get hurt'_ sort of way – but whether or not it was for my safety, I was still concerned for Charlie's.

I felt myself frown, "Edward, he's…he's my dad. I can't leave him. I can't let him get hurt."

"He's not going to, Bella. But you, you have to promise me that you won't do anything stupid, okay?"

I took a step back from him, pulling away. "I'm not letting Charlie get hurt." I was firm on my word. "I can't leave him."

"Bella," He approached me, but I backed away.

"Edward, you don't understand. I love him, I can't let anything happen to him."

"Nothing will, I'll make sure of it – but I need you to promise me that you'll cooperate when I take you away and that you won't do anything dumb, okay?"

I sighed, "I promise,"

"Good," He smiled, embracing me.

I waited for him to exit the room before I uncrossed my fingers from behind my back. I _was not _going to leave Charlie.

**Okay, so what did you think? Hit or miss?**

**Let me know!**

**Lovelove!**

**Chelsea**


	9. Waiting

**Oh My Cullen! No flipping way! Seriously, thank you so much! I've already gotten over 100 reviews for this story, it was favorited 54 times, and story-alerted 77 times! Wow, you all sure know how to make a girl feel special! Lol – anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter & pretty please review!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight – if I did, I'd never ever make it end!**

-----------------------------------------Edward & Bella-----------------------------------------------

I nonchalantly played with my locket that Charlie had mailed me on my thirteenth birthday. It was gorgeously decaled with perfect stones embroidered along the edges and a small white gem in the middle. He, of course didn't pick it out. Every gift that he had ever gotten for me was picked out by one of the sales ladies – thankfully almost all of them had good taste.

I brought my locket close to my lips, kissing it. I couldn't ever bear to let Charlie get hurt – especially on my account. It just wasn't an option. I didn't care how strong or powerful any of the Cullen's were – Charlie was my dad and I loved him.

I folded my last shirt and placed it into my overnight bag. I had spent the last two days at Edward's and Charlie was bound to get suspicious. So, I was going to have to go home tonight. Edward would of course just sneak into my window without him knowing so.

"Almost ready, my love?" Edward's masculine arms wrapped around my agile frame, engulfing me in a hug.

"Just about. I just need to grab my bag in the bathroom." I turned around to face him, still in his comforting embrace. "So, are you going to tell me where you plan on hiding me or are you just going to kidnap me?"

"I have no intentions of telling you where we are going."

"So kidnapping it is. My dad _is _a cop, you know."

"I'm well aware of that fact. That is why Alice has called ahead letting him know you will be making a surprise trip to Seattle—for your birthday."

"My birthday?" In all the madness—I had completely forgotten that my birthday was coming up. "We're not really going to Seattle, are we?"

"No, not even close." He tossed my heavy bag over his shoulder and reached for my hand, "Come on. I think Charlie is eager to see you."

***

"Hi, Dad! I'm home!" I threw my bag onto the couch and went into the kitchen. Dad was cleaning his riffles again—if there was any danger coming, at least I knew he'd be well protected. The thought eased my mind just a bit.

"Hey, Bells. Alice called. Thought you didn't like celebrating any of your birthdays? Where did this new sudden impulse come from?"

"Oh, yeah, well…you know Alice. You can't tell that girl no."

"When're you leaving?"

"Tonight, I think. I'm gonna go pack. Want me to make you anything for dinner?"

"No, I'm good. There's some left over pizza in the fridge."

"'Kay, Dad. See ya."

I went upstairs to my bedroom—Edward was lying across my bed. He looked peaceful—beautiful. I emptied the contents of my bag and started stuffing fresh clothes into it.

"So, am I gonna need jackets? Shorts? Boots? You gonna tell me anything?"

"Just pack what you can. If you need anything more we can always buy stuff when we get there."

_Great. _I'm being kidnapped against my will _and _forced to go shopping. Ugh.

"How long will we be gone for?"

"Long enough to ensure your safety. I will not bring you back until we know for sure that the threat is gone."

_Ugh, _I wasn't going to get anything out of him, was I? He could be so stubborn – it was starting to get annoying. "Fine." I folded my arms across my chest. "Be that way, see if I care." I sat down in his familiar spot – my rocking chair.

"Love, you know I'm only doing this for your safety." His hand gently rubbed against my shoulder in a comforting way.

"I know, but I think you're seriously taking this way too far."

"I'm only doing what I _know _is best for you. You've never seen the Volturi when they're mad or want something."

"Exactly, which I know they'd go after Charlie in a heartbeat – I'm not letting him suffer the repercussions of my actions! I won't do it!" I argued. Who was I ever kidding? His rifle wouldn't help him one bit – but at the same time I knew I couldn't refuse Edward. When it came down to my safety, he was going to do anything in his power to keep me out of harms way. His incentives were completely about my safety – I just wish they'd be about Charlie's too.

"Don't worry, my princess, my family will be watching over him and if anything happens, he'll be protected." He brushed my bangs out of my face. "I'm just taking extra precautions with you."

_Nope,_ there definitely was no chance of me getting out of this one. "Fine, when do we leave?"

"I just purchased our flight tickets, we leave tonight at eight."

"We're going that far away that we need to go by plane?" I exclaimed.

"For your safety, my Bella. It's for your safety."

I knew he was just trying to protect me but I couldn't help but be scared for my father—so unaware of the supernatural world that surrounded him. I gazed into Edward's obsidian eyes—even though they were pitch black, I felt assured and safe. I knew Edward _would _take care of Charlie and me.

"Humph. Meet me by my truck—I'm gonna say goodbye to Charlie."

He kissed me softly on the forehead and disappeared into the darkness through my open window. I locked the window and double-checked just in case to make sure it was secure. Didn't want any renegade vampires coming through my window to Charlie's room in the middle of the night. The thought of it made me shudder.

Charlie got up from his laying position on the couch as I walked down the stairs—a slice of cold pizza still in his hands. "Need help with your bags?"

"No thanks. I got it. It's not very heavy."

"Call me as soon as you get to Seattle."

"Will do, Dad."

"It's gonna be quiet without you around, Bells. I'm gonna miss you." His words made me want to cry. What if this was the last time I would be seeing Charlie? I had to put on a brave face so I didn't give anything away. Before I could say something, Charlie spoke first, "Well, have fun."

"Yeah. You too." My hand was on the doorknob but before I opened the door, I turned to Charlie, "I love you, Dad."

****

Edward's Volvo was parked a few miles from my house. We made a quick switch—his car would get us to our destination much faster.

"Your father will be ok, love." Edward was driving as I sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder. We were nearly to the airport—dread was sinking into my stomach.

"I know, Edward. I just can't help to think the worst is coming." And as if Alice and I were perfectly attuned to one another, Edward's cell phone started ringing.

"It's Alice." He kept one hand on mine, the other on the steering wheel—he was driving with his knees which didn't help me feel any better.

I couldn't hear their conversation but I could read the look on Edward's face. Whatever it was—it wasn't good. His face was grave and the muscles in his jaw and neck tightened.

"Ok, we'll be right there." He snapped the phone shut.

"What? What is it? Is it Charlie? Oh, God! Is he ok?"

"No, Charlie is fine. We can't go to the airport. Alice saw someone waiting there for us." He pulled over on the side of the freeway. When the coast was clear, he made a U-turn—the car skidded on two feels for the longest 5 seconds of my life.

"Who exactly is waiting there for us? I thought Alice couldn't see the tracker or shield or whatever you call it?" I asked, as my breathing became labored.

"No. She can't. There are more now. Caius is there along with two members of the guard, Chelsea and Afton." He told me while keeping his eyes on his side and rear view mirrors.

"Caius? Caius as in Volturi super vampire?"

He took in a long, unnecessary breath, "Yes."

My body went numb. I was frozen in my position. I could barely look at Edward—whose eyes were now focused intently on his rear view mirror.

"What? What is it now?" When he didn't respond, I used all the strength left in my body to turn myself so I was facing backwards. A sleek, black, expensive looking car with black tinted windows was following us—without its lights on. "Is it them? Edward? Talk to me!" I demanded.

"It has to be the tracker and his protector. I can't hear anything from the car."

The roads were slick tonight—and crowded with cars. Edward was weaving in and out easily—the car behind us never faltered. It had to be vampires. No human could drive like that in these conditions—especially with no lights on.

"Edward! What are we going to do?" He pushed me back into my seat.

"Put your seatbelt back on. We're going back to Forks." He opened his cell phone and dialed a number. "Emmett?"

I couldn't hear their conversation with my weak, human ears. Not that it mattered—I was entirely focused on the threat tailing us.

"We'll be there in ten minutes. Get everybody. Meet us outside the garage. They won't follow us all the way to the house. We outnumber them. We have to go to plan B."

He hung up the phone and dropped it into his lap.

"Plan B?" I asked.

"Plan B."

Edward stepped further on the pedal and we sped faster towards the Cullen house. As Edward predicted, the black car took off once we hit the outskirts of Forks. My hand hurt from gripping Edward's so tightly. Edward's family and the Denali coven were all positioned around the house—defensively—waiting for our arrival. When we were parked, Alice opened my door and had to pry my hand from Edwards.

Edward quickly grabbed my overnight bag from the backseat, swinging it across his shoulder and then he opened my door, lacing our fingers together. We walked into the house to find everyone in the living room again.

"We're so glad you're back, dear." Esme cupped my face in her hands.

I gave her a small smile before adjourning to the living room with Edward by my side.

"Carlisle, what are we going to do?" Edward asked, pulling me into his lap as he sat down on one of the very expensive couches that they owned. "They followed us! Now, they have gone too far!"

"I don't know yet, son – but we _will _figure something out." He paced back and forth, looking to Eleazar for some answers.

"Well, we're ready and able to put up a fight," He started, "but we do need to assure Bella's safety and take the proper precautions."

"Like?" I shook my head back and forth. I hated being left out of _everything. _ It was bad enough that I was practically _useless _– but when they left me out of things it was even far worse off.

"You will be safest here—and here you will have to stay, that much is obvious now. Our numbers are greater than theirs. We will have to take out the shield so we won't be fighting blind. But the problem is how?"

"Carlisle, I have some experience tracking." Eleazar stood from his seated position.

"And so do I. And I am an excellent fighter. We will try to find our elusive vampire friend." Tanya added. I was shocked by her offer.

"Good. We will take turns patrolling and protecting Bella." Carlisle resumed the conversation.

"I think it would be best to have at least two of us guarding the outside. We wouldn't want an unexpected visit from the shield." Jasper suggested. "We can each switch every five hours for breaks."

"Excellent idea, Jasper." Carlisle agreed. "You and Alice can go first,"

Alice nodded her head in agreement, lacing her fingers with Jasper. Before they left the house, Alice skipped over to me in her pixie-like way. "Don't worry, Bella, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." She kissed the side of my cheek.

I gave her a smile, "Thanks," and with that they were out the door, ready to stand their guard.

'_Edward, I think you should let Bella get some rest. She'll need it if anything happens. We don't need any repeats of her fainting or anything.' Carlisle told him through his thoughts _

He nodded his head in his direction, intertwining our fingers together. "Come on, my princess. You should get some sleep. Tonight we'll be sleeping in my old room, okay?"

I understood why. We must be expecting them soon for him to take such precautions. So, I just nodded my head. Sleep _was _starting to over-take me. I told my _goodnights _to everyone before Edward swept me up in his arms, carrying me up the stairs.

I laid in Edward's embrace the whole night – fear stricken. I knew that they would be here for me shortly. It was only a matter of time before they would try to pry me from the people I loved so dearly – only to try to convert me to the opposite side. They were malicious monsters and they wanted me to become one of _them. _

I finally drifted to sleep sometime after Edward hummed my lullaby for about the third time. My thoughts were left to be in my euphoric land – somewhere I could escape to most of the time. Somewhere that Edward and I could just _be._

_The setting of my dream was so vivid, colorful, happy, and realistic – everything I practically wanted my life with Edward to be. It was blissful – just us under the gorgeous stars as we laid in each others arms. Not one care in the entire world, we just simply cared about each other. _

_In my dream, I was already happily married. _Wow, I had been going through so much that I had even forgotten about being engaged and I didn't even think to tell Charlie. My thoughts were then again diverted, slipping back into my happy pre-marital bliss.

_I took in his deep scent as his arms wrapped gently around my waist. I smiled, but realized that I wasn't breathing, nor was Edward. Did this mean that I had been changed?_

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a huge thump come from above me. I immediately shot up, Edward shielding me.

"What was that?" I asked, my hand flying to my throat instinctively.

**Yay! I hope you liked this! Make my day and leave me a review please! : )**

**Chelsea**


	10. A State of Panic

**Goodness gracious! Amazing, I got tons of reviews again! You are all seriously amazing. Truly, you are. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Oh, and check out jj1507's stories: New Beginnings and Midnight Dreams. I must say that she's a fabulous writer and beta! : )**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter! : )**

**Chels**

--------------------------------------------Edward&Bella----------------------------------------------

Ending of previous chapter:

_In my dream, I was already happily married. __Wow, I had been going through so much that I had even forgotten about being engaged and I didn't even think to tell Charlie. My thoughts were then again diverted, slipping back into my happy pre-marital bliss._

_I took in his deep scent as his arms wrapped gently around my waist. I smiled, but realized that I wasn't breathing, nor was Edward. Did this mean that I had been changed?_

_My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a huge thump come from above me. I immediately shot up, Edward shielding me._

"_What was that?" I asked, my hand flying to my throat instinctively._

**Chapter 10**

A low rumble could be heard quaking through Edward's chest as his body acted like a shield against mine.

"Edward?" I whispered, my hands clenched to his shirt.

"Shhh," He demanded. I could hear the severity in his voice without a doubt. Was this the moment that we were expecting to happen? Were the Volturri here - ready to take me away and create some sort of monster of me? My body immediately started to shake violently, my heartbeat sped up rapidly as the anxiety began to build intensely. Edward must've sensed my nervousness, or heard my heartbeat - either way he reacted to it, because his hands rubbed my arms up and down as comfortingly as possible.

The door immediately swung open, Alice and Rosalie flashed to my side.

"Edward, they're here! Caius, the shield and some of the guard!"Alice's panic stricken voice frightened me even more—I had never heard her so frantic. Another loud growl escaped from his chest, "Move her to the basement, it'll be the safest place for her right now."

"Edward," my grasp around his arm tightened, "I don't want to leave you,"

"Bella, now isn't the time. Go with Rose and Alice. I'll be down there momentarily. Go! Now!" He told me as Alice slid her hand with mine.

"Come on, there isn't much time left." Her eyes were pitch black, filled with intensity and anxiousness—making the seriousness of the matter even clearer. I automatically obeyed both of their commands, but before I did, I broke free from Alice's grasp and hurdled myself at Edward. He lifted me off the ground in a tight hug and his lips crashed down onto mine fiercely. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I couldn't tear myself away from his body—it felt like this could possibly be the last time I ever saw him.

"I love you, Edward Cullen."

"Not nearly as much as I you, Bella Swan. Now for the last time, you have to go. They'll protect you until I get back."

"Edward," my words were jumbled between the sobs, "Be careful. Please, you have to come back to me!"

"Bella, look at me!" He shook me by my shoulders. "I will _never_ _ever_ leave you again. I promised you that after…" – he cringed at this. "The last time I left. I love you, Bella. I have no intentions of ever leaving you again."

Warm, salty tears were beginning to escape my eyes vigorously, "okay,"

"Don't worry about me, love." There was a gentle tug at the crook of my elbow. Rosalie was pleading with her eyes for me to go with her. I nodded silently and followed. I couldn't bear to look back at Edward.

****

We scurried down the stairs, flitting to the other side of the house as quickly as possible. Somewhere in between Edward's room and the basement, Rosalie had gotten impatient and flung me over her left shoulder to get us down stairs sooner.

She ran down the next set of stairs that extended to the basement. We quickly entered, locking the door behind us. Rose moved a huge picture from the wall, which I thought was just there for decoration. Behind the grand picture was a thick, 5-inch metal door.

Rose quickly unlocked it by pressing a code into its security system. The door suddenly swung open, revealing a huge room. It was decorated perfectly. Alice or Esme must've gotten to it – it was all pink and frilly. Leave it to them to make a room pretty that was meant for your protection in a life-threatening situation. The door locked quickly behind us, three huge 4-inch locks bolted securely into the metal door jam.

"What is this? A panic room?" I asked sarcastically, referring to the movie with Jodie Foster and Kristen Stewart. Why would vampires even need a room like this anyway?

"It's something of that nature. Edward had it put in here when he started getting closer to you." Alice filled me in as she rummaged through the cabinets. "He had your safety in mind the entire time."

My mouth dropped open at her words. Why the heck would he do that? "You've got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.

"Nope," Rosalie said, "You have no idea how much you mean to him, Bella. He's never been happier or loved something so much in his life."

I immediately felt the tears starting to well up in my eyes, "Oh, if anything happens to him, you two or Jasper or Emmet or Esme or Carlisle because of me I'll-" I tried to continue, but my ranting was cut off for the second time that day.

"Don't even say it Isabella Marie Swan!" Alice's pixie-like body towered over me. She had an extremely serious look on her face. "Nothing bad is going to happen to anyone, are you listening to me? Nothing is going to happen!"

I nodded my head, agreeing with her. Disbelief still flooded my body, emotions I had never felt before overwhelmed me. The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife and I'm sure if Jasper were here, he'd probably have a heart attack from it – that is, if it were possible for a vampire.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a loud crash come from above us, which caused me to jump about three feet into the air. "What the heck was that?" I yelled.

"Sounds like they're in the house." Alice replied.

"Inside the house? What happened to holding the line and all that?" I was pacing the room maniacally.

Rosalie and Alice looked at each other. Rosalie spoke first, "Alice, you stay in here with Bella."

"Rose, Edward wants us to stay in here with her." Alice tugged on her arm before she could open the vaulted door.

"She's safe in here. I'll just be outside the door."

"Alice, you should go with her. Like she said, I'm safe in here. Especially with you two out there."

She gave me a pensive look before finally surrendering to my request. "We'll be just outside. Don't worry, we'll protect you."

"I trust you. Now go before they get any closer." Alice—and even Rosalie—gave me long hugs before opening the door. "Wait…what's the security code?"

"Your birthday." I barely caught Rosalie's reply before the heavy door shut. My birthday, even I couldn't forget that. I hope.

Five minutes seemed like an eternity in the isolation of the panic room. I paced, I sat, I bumped my head against the wall. I tried to distract myself from the reality that was happening—vicious, cruel and violent vampires waged war on my family and I was unable to do anything about it. I felt completely hopeless—and useless—all over again. I sat on the couch and rubbed my hands together. I rested my head on the sofa cushion and closed my eyes trying to remember the dream from this morning—a dream that seemed would never come true.

I heard a female's voice screaming, then a loud thump against the metal door. I ran to it and banged as hard and as loud as I could, tears were starting to stream down my face. "Rosalie! Alice!" I yelled in vain—no responses came. "Rosalie! Alice! Please! Please! Answer me! Let me know you're ok!"

After another minute and no answer, I panicked. I paced the room again, searching the floor and the ceiling for a possible escape route.

Nothing. I couldn't find anything. I went to the computer screen and started flipping through the program. "God, I hope you had a backup plan in mind, Edward." I said out-loud to myself. I examined all the icons and found one that was suspect. "EE?" More banging came from outside the door. I clicked the icon nervously. A communication box popped up.

_Emergency Exit. _

"Oh, Edward, how I love you." His vampire mind was always one step ahead. I clicked on the button that said initiate. Another communication box popped up.

_Please enter secret code._

I entered in my birthday and I heard a low rumbling coming from somewhere beneath me. The sofa was shaking. It took all my strength to move the sofa aside. In front of me was an opening that dropped down into tunnel under the house. I carefully—trying not to fall and break my ankles—climbed down into the darkness. On the wall of the tunnel, a yellow light illuminated a red button. I pushed it and the door above me closed.

I ran as fast my legs would carry me to the end of the tunnel. It felt like an eternity to just reach the end. My legs were ready to give out underneath me from exhaustion. My heart was racing at practically a hundred miles as hour – no doubt one of the vampires heard it – that was inevitable. Edward was probably going out of his mind with hearing how rapid my heart was going. I finally came across something which looked like the end of this dreadfully long and overwhelming hallway that was hopefully going to lead to benefit me.

I came across another computer screen that said "enter password,"

My heart sank heavily in my chest, "Oh, Edward – don't fail me now." I said out loud. I quickly entered my birthday, hoping it was the right password. Sadly, it beeped, while the word 'error' flashed miserably on the screen at me. I brought my head into my hands, definitely on the verge of tears. I wasn't smart enough for this. The banging from above me became increasingly louder, causing my hands to tremble in fear – forget my hands – my whole body was now fear stricken.

I began to search my mind for anything else that could be the password, but nothing would come to mind. Between the noise of the bangs and my mind, I felt like I was going to go crazy – but then a sense of calmness washed through me as I heard his familiar velvet voice echoing over and over in my head. _"Bella, my Bella."_

I smiled; it was now suddenly so obvious. I quickly pressed my name into the keypad as another shaft opened up before me, revealing me to the forest floor. I stumbled, falling flat on my face – it was a classic move. The only problem had to be that I could smell the scent of rust and I knew that I had to be bleeding. This definitely was _not _a good sign.

**Okay, my apologies. I know this is short – but I felt obligated to stop there. There is just something about me and cliff hangers! Anyway, the sooner you review, the sooner I'll be motivated to update! Lol, and thanks again for all of the sweet reviews!**

**Much love,**

**Chelsea!**


	11. A Burning Sensation

**Hello beautiful people,**

**Sorry, it took me a while to get this one up. My life recently got terribly busy – but it's finally come to a slow-down temporarily! So, I hope I didn't leave all of you hanging too long! Enjoy this and let me know what you think! Oh, and thank you so much Joy – you're a tremendous help!**

**Love,**

**Chels**

--------------------------------------Edward&Bella--------------------------------------

I felt the tingling sensation on my palms and on my bare shins and knees. The pile of brush that I had fallen into had ripped my jeans open in numerous places, revealing the extent of my injuries. No, they weren't bad – but they were definitely enough to draw blood – which meant that it was definitely enough to lure a vampire right to me. That was _not _a good thing, not at all.

The aroma of salt and rust in the air was overwhelming to me—I could only imagine what it would do to a blood-hungry vampire. I started to inhale and exhale through my mouth, plugging my nose in hopes of blocking the smell.

My body soon began to tremble as fear—yet again—overtook over me. I wiped as much of the dirt as I could out of the shallow scrapes that were on my elbows and knee's – but I didn't bother to touch the deepest cut that was on my leg that was oozing the most blood, leaving a trail every time I moved my position or flinched.

I gazed upon my surroundings, trying to identify of the area I was in, but all I could see were trees for miles and miles – or so it seemed, anyway. I felt like there was nowhere for me to go.

I gathered as much strength as I could to pick myself up off of the hard ground that was infested with many sharp and pointy objects – objects that would be very easy for me to hurt myself on, especially considering my clumsiness. I used a nearby tree for support, just so I could get my bearings straight. Since I had no idea where I was, I picked a general direction and tried to stay on as straight of a line as I could.

I ran as fast as my human body would allow my tired legs to go. My body screamed in pain at every step. I wanted to stop and rest but I had to keep moving—not that it mattered if I were being followed by a vampire, I would be easy picking's even at my full strength—which wasn't much to begin with. I bit down on my lip and willed myself to keep going. I stopped briefly to look behind me. I don't know how long I had been running—an hour could have been 30 minutes in all reality. I was getting deeper into the darkness of the woods- there was no trace of civilization anywhere in sight, not even a break in the trees. What I wouldn't do for a set of vampire eye's right about now.

I needed to find a clearing of some sort, somewhere out in the open where I wouldn't be _as _vulnerable—at least out in the open, I could see somewhat, thanks to the moonlight. I was exhausted, panting deeply—gasping for air. I had to stop—I had no more strength left. My legs quivered and my hands shook. It was freezing cold, I was fairly certain my lips were blue. I sat on a flat-topped boulder to reexamine my leg. It was still bleeding profusely—the sight and smell of it was making me light headed. I tore the bottom of my cotton shirt and wrapped the strip around my exposed leg, covering the wound the best I could. Hopefully it would help—at least it would prevent the smell from permeating…somewhat. – not that it would stop a vampire from smelling it one bit.

I laid back on the cold rock and closed my eyes for a split second. I thought about yelling Edward's name out loud. Maybe he would hear me—but at the same time, maybe it would get the attention of the wrong vampire. My body sank further into the rock and my eyes were getting heavier. I was snapped out of my stupor when I heard rustling in the bushes to my left. I shot up to a seated position---scared out of my mind.

"Who is it? Who's there? Show yourself!" I screamed and picked up a sharp rock—a useless weapon against ruthless killers.

Whoever it was, was now behind me, I did a quick about-face – and winced in pain. "I said show yourself! If you want to kill me—why wait?"

Out from the darkness of the trees walked a beautiful, dark-haired man – vampire, I should say. "Calm yourself, young one. I have no intentions of killing you – just yet." He flashed me a devious, eerie smile, "My name is Wesley. I'm so pleased to finally meet you. You see, I've been waiting for this moment for quite a while. It's not very easy tracking you down with your boy-toy constantly at your side. It's a good thing I finished him off so quickly or it may have been more difficult for me to get to you – well, actually he wouldn't be able to see anything going on anyway. It must feel so horrible to be blind from your senses and powers all of a sudden. You become so helpless, fragile, incoherent.-"

"I cut him off mid-sentence. What do you mean '_finished him off?'_ If you did anything to Edward, I'll-"

"You'll do what?" He smiled maniacally. Relax, dear child. What's it going to matter anyway? You'll soon be coming with me no matter what happens, regardless if he's alive or dead. And you know the funny thing? No one will even be able to see or hear where I've taken you – know what else, dear?"

I shook my head, looking into his malicious and devious eyes.

"I am just like you Isabella." He sauntered around me, circling back and forth repetitively.

"It's Bella-" I corrected him, starting to get frustrated with the mind-game that he was trying to thrust upon me. It wasn't going to work. "…And you are nothing like me. Not one bit! I am not some vulgar monster like you!"

Before I knew it, he had me in a death grip. His cold hand wrapped around my neck, holding my body up to the tree that was behind me. I yelped in pain – flailing my legs underneath me, searching desperately for the ground. I knew by this point that I had to be turning purply-blue from the lack of oxygen—his grip was like a vice. The more I struggled, the tighter his grip became. I was desperate for breath. "You're quite brave—for a human…standing up to one that is far more powerful than you. It's such a shame that your precious, little Edward didn't turn you into one of us already – you would be a hundred times more beneficial if you were. You see, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…you're a shield, very similar to me and that's the reason you're going to come back to Volterra. We can teach you great things, you just have to cooperate. How's that sound?" He asked me, slightly releasing his firm grasp around my neck, allowing me to breathe a bit better.

"I'd rather die than go with you!" I choked out with as much strength I could muster. My determination and confidence probably sounded pathetic – but I was trying my hardest to sound powerful – even though there was little I could do.

"Have it your way then, we could always kill you." He stifled a laugh, bringing his lips closely to my ear. "I'll give you one more chance to reconsider." I could now feel his icy breath against my skin – which caused chills to run throughout my entire body. I trembled – not knowing what to do. My mind raced, but I was too dumbfounded to think. Edward couldn't hear Wesley's thoughts, and that was even if he was alive at the moment. I didn't even know. - Which caused me to go into an even bigger panic mode. Alice couldn't see me and Jasper couldn't detect my fearful emotions – I was helpless, alone. I was ensnared in his trap and web of deceit and selfishness to devour me and use me for their benefit. My rebelliousness definitely wasn't working either; he was becoming more irate by the minute. My hope of getting out of this one was becoming infinitesimal. _Come on Edward! Where are you?_ It was beginning to rain. "Well, what's it going to be?" He released his grip and I dropped to the ground. I massaged my throat and gasped at the wet, chilly night air as the rain came down in big crocodile droplets. The dirt that was on my legs from my previous fall was now turning to mud, making my cuts sting even more than they were already. "Isabella…dear…we don't have all evening."

"Never. I will never join your sadistic army."

He sighed unnecessarily and his shoulders slumped sarcastically, "Very well. Have it your way." His hand was back around my throat in less than a second. I punched and kicked but it only caused me more pain. Wesley brought his mouth to the crook of my neck and bit down—hard.

I screamed—it was more painful than anything I had ever experienced in my life. A fire spread through my body instantly- coursing throughout every possible inch. All I could do was scream or make whatever noise that was possible for me to let out. I didn't even know – I was too wrapped up in the agony I was undergoing. Wesley released me and I dropped to the ground, again. I laid on the wet earth writhing in pain. Blood gushed from the crescent on my neck. I closed my eyes and thought of Edward.

My mind raced with the happy memories of Edward and I. I pictured the first time we danced, the first time we kissed, the first night he stayed over – well the first time that I knew about. He had stayed the night many times without my recollection. I longed for his cool touch on my warm skin – I wanted his fingers to caress and elongate my cheeks, down to my waist. I wanted to hear his melodic voice soothing in my ear – I wanted him, I needed him. I wanted to see his beautiful and perfectly sculpted face, feel the gentle touch of his lips on mine. I wanted the cool feeling of his lips on the place where Wesley bit me to put the fire out. Oh, the burn was so intense. Unlike anything I'd ever felt in my life. This pain far surpassed anything – it felt like someone was putting a cigar out on me over and over again. I just wanted the pain to stop and I wanted Edward – let me rephrase that: I _needed _Edward.

"What have you done?!" Edward's voice screamed. Maybe I was just hallucinating. I opened my eyes and through my blurred vision I saw his face – the face of my angel – my protector. The man I loved – he was here. I would've tried to reach out for him – to hug him, but I couldn't move.

"How did you find me?" Wesley screamed back. He crouched over my body. I was somehow able to flip over onto my stomach, turning my face towards the place where Edward stood – but after doing so, it exhausted me.

"We have your tracker, Demetri." Emmett and Jasper emerged from the woods; the vampire I could only assume was Demetri between them

"Demetri! What is this betrayal?" Wesley shouted at him with rage seething throughout his body. "This was not supposed to happen!"

"They have my Chelsea!" They were going to kill her…unless I brought them to you!"

Out of the other shadows from behind them emerged Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie and the rest of Tanya's family – each one of them held a member of the Volturi.

"We'll make it an even trade, Wesley. You give us Bella and we'll give you your family." Carlisle offered as Chelsea was locked in his embrace

."Carlisle, we've got 30 seconds left if we want to save Bella from changing – we have to suck out the venom!" Alice informed him. That was my confirmation – I was bitten. I didn't want to become a vampire if it wasn't from Edward's venom though. I winced in pain as I felt it coursing throughout new areas of my body.

"What's it going to be?" Carlisle asked sternly, the panic could be heard in his voice though. It was as clear as day – even coming from delusional me, I could tell.

"20 seconds, Carlisle!"

Carlisle lit a lighter next to Chelsea's face, "I'll do it, Wesley. I will."

He exchanged looks back and forth from Demetri to me, as if he were contemplating his next move.

"We've only got 10 more seconds." Her voice cried out, pleadingly.

"I'll take me chances," he smiled and with that, my body shut down. The only thing I was alert of was the excruciating pain I was left to be in.

"We're too late – she's gone." Her heartbroken voice echoed and that was the last thing I heard.

**Okay! So how was that?? I hope you like it! Reviews are appreciated and adored!**

**Big kiss,**

**Chels**


	12. You Saved Us

**Hey Everyone.**

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews and support! You guys have been the best! Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter! It's my longest chapter that I've ever written. – Almost 3,000 words! Can you believe it? Wow! Anyway, just to clear up a few things: No, Renesmee won't be in this story – I just can't figure out a way to fit her in – not that I don't love her! I adore her character, truly. So, sorry if that disappoints you. : ( Anyhow, please review! Getting them makes my day!**

**Love,**

**Chelsea**

------------------------------------Edward&Bella-------------------------------------

If my recollection of time was anywhere near being correct, I had been enduring this near constant feeling of pain for a total of three agonizing days. Today was the first day of getting some semi-relief – if you could call it that. The fire dimmed down to a dull sting, I could barely feel the scrapes and cuts anymore, and I no longer felt bruising around my neck from his vice-like hold.

My body felt new, confused, different – definitely out of element. It was unlike anything I had ever felt before – I felt indestructible, it was incomprehensible.

"How much longer?" I heard his velvety-smooth voice ask. Was it his? Could it be Edward? Oh, goodness. Please be Edward. I wanted to shout out his name, open my eyes and see his glorious face, and open my arms to embrace him in the world's biggest hug possible – but my new body wouldn't let me. I was still confined to one spot – paralyzed in the same position that I had been in for the past seventy-two hours.

"We've got about five more minutes." A voice, which sounded like Alice's, answered my glorious angels' question. It was so wonderful to hear all of their familiar voices again. I wouldn't care if I had to endure ten shopping sprees with Rose and Alice – just as long as I got to see their perfect faces again.

"Edward, your guilt is killing me!" Jasper said to him, moving to the side of my bed, where I had resided for the first few days of my vampire-hood. – or whatever you'd like to call it.

"There was nothing you could do. You need to stop beating yourself up about this. Bella is still going to love you and she's going to understand."

"You don't get it, do you?" a low alto growl erupted from his chest. "If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be in the predicament right now. This _is _all of my fault!"

I felt the numbness slowly wearing off and I noticed that I could move my fingers. It felt so good – I hadn't been able to in such a long time. I tried desperately to flutter my eyes open – but they just wouldn't obey my pitiful command. I guess my five minutes wasn't quite up just yet.

"Edward, dear, this is most certainly not all of your fault." Esme draped both of her arms around him. "As long as she gets to be with you eternally, she'll be happy, Edward. There's no need to ruin this for her – it's what she was wanting to begin with."

"Esme, you don't understand. He was a monster – and there was nothing I could do to protect her. I'm not worthy of her, don't you see it? I let her get hurt."

"Edward, you prevented her from being taken to Volterra, you prevented them from turning her into a malicious monster. If anything, Edward, you saved her." I heard Alice tell him firmly. I was so accustomed to hearing her normal soprano, bubbly voice – but this time there was nothing bubbly about it. She was serious, beyond serious.

I felt my voice slowly starting to crack as I tried to speak. "Sh…she's right, Edward." I managed to muffle out. I gently squinted my eyes open – peering out into the world that I had been blind from.

"Bella!" He exclaimed, rushing over to my side. His eyes were filled with hurt, pain, and worry. I had never seen him look so disheveled the entire time I'd known him.

"I missed you so much!" I cried – expecting tears to immediately start rolling down my cheeks – but they didn't. Oh, right. I was, indeed, a vampire now. I was going to have to get used to this. After all, I was practically known for my crying and over-reacting in overwhelming situations. This was just so…not…me.

"I missed you too, my love. So much." He embraced me, tenderly. He planted a delicate kiss on my forehead, moving to my cheeks, my nose and then eventually my lips. Oh, how I longed for his touch like this for such a while.

"How do you feel, Bella?" Carlisle asked me, walking over to the bed. He placed his lukewarm hand on top of mine and for the first time, a touch from a vampire didn't startle me with their temperature. It actually felt semi-heated.

"I don't – that's just the thing." I told him honestly. "The only thing I feel is indestructible."

Everyone in the room immediately let out a laugh, "Welcome to our life, Bella." Emmett's laughter boomed from across the room. "Now we don't have to worry about being so careful when we're-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Emmett. There will be absolutely no harm to Bella what-so-ever." His voice was stern as he reprimanded him. Secretly, I just wanted to laugh at his over-protectiveness. I had to admit, though…it was sort of cute.

"You're worried about _us_ hurting _her?"_ He exclaimed. "Psshhh…please! Who's the newborn? She could probably inflict more pain on us than anyone of us could on each other at the moment."

I wanted to giggle – it sounded so strange. _Me _being able to hurt _them? _No way. Come on, I was supposed to be the one that was fragile – not them.

"I highly doubt that I am as strong as you're saying that I am." I admitted in disbelief. It just wasn't possible for my clumsy self to be more resilient than them – it couldn't be right, it just simply couldn't be.

"You're actually right, Bella. You're not as strong as you could be, yet. You haven't gone hunting. Once you do so, you'll be at full strength." Carlisle informed me.

_Hunting_. There it was - that six-letter word. I hadn't even noticed my thirst one bit – not even the burning sensation in the back of my throat that was now making itself known for the first time.

"Alice?" Edward asked her, I just gave him a questionable look.

"Don't worry – nothing will happen while the two of you are out. There's nothing to worry about." She smiled, "She's quite good at stalking her prey – kudos to you, Bella." She laughed.

I shook my head, unsure of what to say, "Thanks."

Edward grabbed my hand nonchalantly, pulling me up and out of the bed. "Wait!"

"Is everything okay, dear?" Esme flitted to my side in an instant.,

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry I worried you. I was just…curious. What exactly happened in the woods with Wesley and everyone else from the Volturi?"

"Aren't you thirsty? Why don't we tell you the story when you get back," Carlisle smiled at me, "You're probably going crazy and it's a long story."

"No, I'm fine. Really, I barely feel anything. What happened?" I settled myself down on the bed again, preparing myself for the story.

Everyone's eyes were as big as saucers as they gazed at me in astonishment.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" I suddenly became very self-conscience.

"Amazing!" Carlisle announced abruptly. "No Bella, you didn't do _anything _wrong. That's just the thing. For a newborn, you've got amazing control. You're not even thirsty?"

"Well …sure, I am – but it's nothing I can't put off or control."

"That's just the thing. The first thing a newborn does is go crazy to satisfy your thirst – yet, here you are, prepared to undergo about an hour long story without a craving. When each one of them were first changed – they each tore the house apart in an effort to get out and satisfy their thirst."

"Carlisle, what if that's part of Bella's gift: self-control?" Edward suggested, squeezing my hand.

"And a shield? – A really powerful shield at that! Is that possible?" Rose spoke up for the first time. What did she mean by a _'really powerful shield?' _I suddenly felt very confused – it was like they were talking gibberish.

"It's a first – but it definitely could be possible. Bella's always be extraordinary."

I was in shock – in pure amazement. What was so unique about me? I was just so _ordinary _– there truly was nothing special about me – nothing at all. Why would I be different?

"So you're saying that I've got power to control other's abilities and have massive self-control?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Bella."

"Amazing!" Alice squealed! "I knew you were destined to be one of us, I just knew it!"

After I finally had a few moments to comprehend my new assumed powers, I became curious again about Wesley and how everything else went down after I was bitten.

"Anyway, back to Wesley and the Volturi. What happened?" I asked, curiously.

Edward released a low growl from his chest as he thought about everything that had happened over the course of the last few days. "Alice was trying to keep her tabs as best as she could on you – but when she realized that she couldn't see you anymore – we figured that the shield had to have come after you." He managed to pull himself together enough to begin the story – tightening his grasp around my waist,

I shook my head, eager to find out what else had happened. "And?"

This time Carlisle interjected. "So, we sent Rose to go check on you – but as soon as she got to the door to the panic room, she noticed that it was already open. Apparently someone opened their mouth and told Bella the password out loud and Wesley overheard." Everyone looked in Alice's direction – Edward was shooting her eye-bullets.

She smiled sheepishly, "Oops."

I rolled my eyes, "I was the one to ask – it's not her fault at all. Besides, I wouldn't have been able to get out of there had she not told me." I defended her. I was starting to get sick of everyone getting on her case. She was doing the best she could.

"Okay, so keep going. Rose found the door open, me gone and…?"

"That's when Edward grabbed Chelsea – he threatened Aro that he'd kill her if he didn't tell us where you and Wesley were. With his beloved Chelsea at our mercy, he fessed up." Jasper spoke up. By now I was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed and everyone was gathered in a circle around it – just not Edward. He hadn't left my side since I opened my eyes. It was like he was afraid of losing me if he took one step away. I took advantage of the situation and let my body comfortably slouch into his.

The feeling of his body felt differently to me now – he was no longer cold and indestructible feeling. He just felt _normal. _– Or as normal as he could get for a vampire. I wanted to laugh at that – there was nothing normal bout him – well, _us _now.

"So, after Aro finally told us where the two of you were – we took all of them hostage. – but it wasn't without a good fight. So, we sent Edward to go after you first – as well as Jasper and Emmett to follow after him."

My mind was racing – but then it suddenly dawned on me. Where was Tanya and her family? "Wait. Where's Tanya and her family? Oh, please don't tell me that they weren't hurt on my account!"

"Darling, relax." Edward ran his fingers through my hair gently. "All of them are fine. In fact, they're downstairs."

I let out a sigh of relief – it was such a familiar human-habit. "Well, why aren't they up here?"

Edward looked at Carlisle as if he was contemplating telling me something.

"What is it, Edward? You know I don't like being left out of things." I told him, turning around, positioning myself so that I was facing him directly. I looked into his eyes, trying to search for what he was keeping from me that was so secretive.

"Tanya got pretty hurt in the process. She pulled one of the guards off of me so that I could come to you. While that happened, another member of the Volturi attacked her and tore her up pretty badly." He refused to keep eye contact with me by staring out the bedroom window. He knew that would upset me – I hated it when people would risk themselves for me.

"Is…is she okay?" I stuttered, completely surprised that she would do all of that just for me. After all, didn't she somewhat hate me? I knew that we had our differences and resolved mostly all of them – but I never thought she would go through lengths like that to help me.

"She's fine – well; now she is. She's just resting downstairs. There's nothing to worry about." Carlisle informed me, making me slightly feel a bit better.

"Anyway, once we gathered all of the Volturi up and they were at our mercy, we went to you. But, we were too late and Wesley wasn't going to go down without a fight. He used his shield and we couldn't do anything and this is where you come into the story."

I looked at all of them questionably. "What?"

"Bella, you're the most powerful shield we've ever encountered." Esme placed her hand on mine. "You were barely developing as a vampire and your shield was stronger than Wesley's. You used your shield to block the Volturi and us. By doing so, we were able to defeat all of them in a matter of seconds."

My jaw dropped immediately, "Wh…what are you saying?"

"Love, you used your shield to save us all. With out your help, I don't think any of us would've made it out alive." Edward intertwined his fingers with mine, smiling.

"You saved us, Bella!" Emmett had a cheesy grin spread across his face. "See Edward, I told you that we don't have to be careful around her. She could actually kick my butt."

Everyone is the room laughed at Emmett's immaturity. I rolled my eyes at him – still trying to process everything that I had just learned. Me, Bella Swan wasn't the ordinary person for once in my life. I was actually somewhat _unique _– I suppose. –If you put it that way.

"It's as if you were destined to be one of us!" Alice smiled, flailing her petite body all around. "Now you won't get tired easily on our shopping sprees! We can go for hours and hours!"

I sighed, burying my head in Edward's chest as he just laughed at me, rubbing little circles into my back repetitively.

I lifted my head from Edward's embrace, meeting everyone's eyes. "Thank you for putting up with me and all the trouble I've caused for you all."

I smiled, getting up from the bed, walking over to each one of them. I embraced them in a tight bear hug. It was amazing how much I meant to them – it truly shocked me.

"Bella, we love you. We always have and always will. You were part of this family before you were even turned. We would never let anything happen to you without a fight." Esme cupped my face in her hands, gently caressing my cheek. "Thank you, Bella. Eventually the Volturi would've had something to come after us with and now we don' t have to worry about it ever again. So, thank _you_."

Again, I fully expected for tears to come streaming down my porcelain cheeks – but no such thing happened. This was definitely going to be hard to get used to – it was almost a comforting feeling when I got to release them.

"I love you all too – thank you so much."

"You're so welcome, dear. You're so very welcome."

The burn in my throat was now starting to intensify, but I didn't know exactly how to tell them. "Um…"

Edward linked his hand with mine, "Come on, beautiful." He laughed, "We've all gone through it."

I smiled at him shyly, giving into my thirst.

"Oh, wait!" Alice called after us just before we almost leapt out of the window together.

"Yes?"

"Bella hasn't gotten to see how beautiful she is yet." She pulled me over to the stand-up mirror that was in the corner of the room. I closed my eyes tightly – fearing that the person looking back at me in the mirror wouldn't be the same person. I wanted to be the same Bella.

"Go on, open!" She beamed at me, her pixie-like body jumping enthusiastically through the air.

I took a deep breath – not that I needed to and opened my eyes, gazing at the new person staring back at me.

**Yay! What doya think of this? Hope you like it. Oh, and NO…this isn't the last chapter. I've got a few more things planned for it! : )**

**Please, please, review!**

**Chels**


	13. Defiance

**Hello Beautiful People.**

**Sorry this chapter took so long for me to write. I had the worst writers block! Seriously, if it wasn't for the amazing Joy – she helped me out tremendously – it most definitely wouldn't quite be this good. Anyhow, let's try to make it to 210 reviews! How's that sound? It would make my day! Enjoy!**

**Chelsea**

-------------------------------------Edward & Bella---------------------------------------

The girl that was staring back at me in the mirror wasn't the Bella Swan I had known my entire existence. It was someone that was entirely new, different, beautiful – _beyond _beautiful. My jaw dropped at the sight of myself.

This creature staring back at me was alien, she didn't look like she belonged on earth; she looked like she belonged in the annals of Greek mythology. She was a goddess. I was embarrassed to think of myself as such but I couldn't help it, I was undeniably beautiful – gorgeous, you could say.

I combed my fingers through my longer, glossier, more vibrant raven colored hair. I traced my fingers along the contours of my more defined cheekbones; ran them across my even fuller lips. My muscles were more defined; my limbs seemed longer; my curves more accentuated. I marveled at my pale, snow-white complexion – which had the resemblance to a porcelain doll – delicate and ravishing.

But the one feature that shocked me more than anything were my eyes. My blood-red, crimson eyes. I walked closer to the mirror to get a better glimpse – not that I needed to – I could see perfectly from where I stood.

"They'll take some getting used to, I know." Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind. I just shook my head – still trying to get over the shock of my appearance. "Alice purchased colored contacts for you in the meantime. The more you hunt they won't be as obvious." He handed me a lens case containing a set of fresh contacts. "You can try them out later."

"I know," I managed to choke out, still carefully observing every angle of myself. "I just miss my brown eyes. Who knew I'd miss those dull and boring things?" I slipped the little case into my pocket for safe keeping.

He smiled, "They were only ever precious and pretty. They were never dull or boring– at least not to me."

I turned around in his arms. I was now facing him, aware of everyone watching us – which made it a bit awkward. "Thanks,"

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Edward tucked a loose strand of my wavy brunette hair behind my ear. "Let's go." I had to admit, I was nervous. This was going to be my first time hunting. What if I did it wrong – was that even possible? What if I wasn't good at it? And with that, we were off and out the window.

We entered the woods at a normal human pace. It wasn't until we were about 20 yards in that we started running.

It was exhilarating.

I had never been very coordinated or athletic but this came naturally. Leaping over fallen trees, dodging low hanging vines—it all came so easily, like I had always been able to do it. When we stopped, I took a moment to bask in the splendor of our surrounding. Everything around us looked lovely. The treetops were vibrant colors of red, green, orange, and brown. The tree bark was engulfed in a deep green moss, which accentuated it. I took a long, unnecessary breath and inhaled the wood's earthy aroma. Mixed in with the scent of trees and leaves was something warm and feral.

"Do you smell it, Bella?" Edward asked me.

"Yes, to the…west?" I replied, unsure.

"How many?"

I inhaled again, picking up the minute differences in the scents.

"Three?"

"Excellent." He started to run towards the source of the aroma, "Follow me!"

We ran stealthily over the damp, moss-covered ground. My feet were moving so fast – I could have sworn I was flying. Edward stopped abruptly – silently – and hid behind a tree; he signaled for me to do the same. He pointed to the pack of three mountain lions sipping water from the stream.

He crouched and I followed suit. My muscles stiffened automatically and I dug my fingers into the ground for leverage for take off. I watched Edward first –he was so graceful even mid-attack. He took down the larger male with ease. The other two lions took off running and I followed. It was easy to catch up – I was so fast. Instinctively –not even thinking about it – I hurdled myself at the lion and trapped it to the ground. I sunk my teeth into its jugular and drained the lion in less than three minutes. Its body went cold and limp against mine, I dropped it to the ground, feeling sorry for the poor animal. But my new, logical vampire mind reassured me that it was better this way – better an animal than a human.

Edward rushed over to me after he felled the second lion. The burning fire in my throat was now a dull simmer but I was still thirsty. "More?" He asked.

I nodded my head enthusiastically, "North, about four elk… two miles away?"

Edward just let out a little chuckle, "Very good, Bella." And with that, he linked our arms together and we took off in a sprint. I smelled the air, following my newly fond instincts – I soon came across the elk. I slowed my steady and quick pace to a halt – stalking my prey attentively- but something else caught my attention. The scent was much sweeter—the aroma was so intense. There was only one explanation for what it was: _a human. _

I ran and grabbed the closest thing to me – a tree – and hugged it for dear life. My intensity immediately scared off the animals that I had been stalking – but I didn't care, all I cared about was keeping my arms securely around the tree.

"Bella?"

"Don't let me go after them! I smell humans – please don't let me kill them Edward!" I pleaded with him, tightening my grasp around the tree.

"I won't," His arms securely locked around my body in a tight embrace – in an effort to not let me go in case I tried to run. To mine – and Edward's surprise, I didn't put up a fight. I simply wasn't fazed by it one bit.

"What is going on in that mind of yours, Bella Swan?" He asked me, "How is it possible that you're not putting up a fight to go after them?"

I just shook my head back and forth in utter shock and amazement. I _was _thirsty – there was no doubt about it. Why wasn't I losing control and going after those humans. I could easily break out of Edward's grip – especially if I were to put my shield into action. It was be so simple for me – yet, I did absolutely nothing.

"Incredible," He choked out, "Bella, I'm going to try something, okay?"

"What?" I still didn't know whether I could trust myself.

"I'm going to let go – I'll be right here, but I want to see if you can control yourself enough to not go around humans, okay?"

"Are you sure? Edward, I'd rather not."

"I'm sure," He began to loosen his grasp around my waist – slowly doing so – it was just simply for a precautionary method…in case I were to try anything. He steadily removed both of his arms from around me, still keeping close by. The absolutely, positively amazing thing was that I didn't run. In fact – I hadn't even had to urge to move. I simply wasn't affected by the humans one bit – not at all.

"Two deer, one mile away - to the east." I smiled, " Let's go."

"You'd rather go after the deer than the humans?" Edward asked, curiously.

"Much rather. I don't want to hurt anyone." I replied, honestly.

"Bella, this is…amazing. What an extraordinary creature you are. He kissed me full on the lips. Our kisses were stronger, more passionate – less reserved now. "Ok, lets get you fed then get you home."

"Excellent plan. I'm starving!"

After I was fully satiated, Edward and I made the quick trip home. The animals' blood that I drank sloshed around in my stomach as I ran. The feeling would take some getting used to.

Our family was there, waiting for our arrival.

"Immortality suits you, my dear." Esme cupped my face gently in her hands as she greeted me and kissed my cheek softly. "You look positively radiant."

"Thank you, Esme."

"Good hunt?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah. A few deer and a mountain lion." I replied nonchalantly.

"Mountain lion, already? Impressive." He remarked.

"That's not all that's impressive." Edward started, "There were humans in the woods…she was able to resist their scent."

"Edward! That was incredibly dangerous!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"No, you should have seen her, Carlisle. I've never seen anything like her." He beamed at me.

This was the best time as any to bring up the one thing I had wanted to discuss since my change—Charlie. I wanted to see him.

"I know this may be too soon but, I was wondering—"

"About Charlie?" Alice cut me off before I could finish.

"Yes."

"Love, I don't think that's the best idea just yet." He replied, hesitantly.

"But, he's my dad. I have to see him—it's been almost a week. Who knows what he thinks happened to me."

"We took care of your father during your change." Carlisle interjected, "He thinks you're sick and I've been taking care of you."

"He hasn't even tried to come visit me?" I asked, my feelings becoming slightly hurt. You'd think that if his daughter were so ill that she couldn't return home - that he'd at least be nervous and come see her. After all, I was his only child.

"Of course he has, Carlisle just told him that you were very contagious at the moment."

I nodded my head, understanding, "Okay."

"Anyway, back to my point. Can I see him?" I asked, looking at each of their faces.

"Honey, I want to tell you that you can – but…"

"Not yet – we'll see in time, okay?" Carlisle rested his hand reassuringly on my shoulder.

"How much time?" I was curious. He was my dad and all – if I had super control of myself, there should absolutely be no reason whatsoever that I could not see him.

"Love, we just don't know right now. We don't know the extent of how much you can resist the temptation." He wrapped his arms around me comfortingly.

"That's just it; there was absolutely no temptation with the humans when we were hunting. Not a bit – I was just afraid that it was going to take over – but it never did." I paused, taking a dramatic, long and drawn out, unnecessary breath of air. "So, there really is no point of keeping me from him. I can handle myself." I got up from my spot on the couch.

"Oh, wow. Hold on-" Rosalie pushed me down on my shoulder, causing me to fall right back down on the couch.

"Until we can learn more about your control – you're going to have to wait for a while. You love Charlie, right?" Edward asked me. _Ugh, _I knew where he was going with this. He was going to say something smart and something that made sense like, "Bella, love, you don't want to risk anything if you love him, right?" I rolled my eyes in annoyance, mimicking him.

"Bella, I know that you love Charlie – are you seriously willing to risk hurting him because you think that you've got enough resistance to his blood?" He said, shooting me eye-bullets as he watched me copy him word for word.

"Gee, I didn't know sarcasm came with being turned into a vampire, did you Carlisle?" Emmett joked from his spot. "I think she's taking on Rose's personality."

Both Rose and I gave Emmett a death-glare. "Edward, I just don't see why I can't just see him for a few minutes, assure him that I'm fine, and give him a hug,"

"Did you not just listen to a word I just said?" He asked me.

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"Actually, she mimicked everything you said," Emmett started to once again laugh – but Alice smacked him on top of his head – _hard. _She must've had a vision of Edward doing something stupid had she not intervened

. "Alice, what was that for?" He rubbed his head tenderly in the place where she smacked him.

"You know exactly why." Was all she said, turning her attention back to Edward and me.

I suddenly felt a calming wave wash over the room – courtesy of Jasper. I smiled, I had to be rational.

"Okay, Edward, I understand. Just don't make it too long, okay?"

His facial expression immediately changed, "I'll try my best, my love."

Yeah, and what was rational to me was seeing Charlie and I was going to do it – regardless if they were going to let me or not. "Today has been rather _different _for me. Do you mind if I excuse myself and have some _alone _time for a bit?" I asked each of them.

"Sure, I'll come with you." Edward grabbed my hand – but I tried to decline it as graciously as possible. "I appreciate your offer and all – but do you mind if I just go somewhere by myself?" I asked.

"Of course not – you can go to my room."

"Thanks." I smiled, walking up the winding staircase, making my way to his bedroom.

I was upset – angry even – that they weren't _letting_ me see Charlie. I wasn't aloud to see my own father! I became more furious as I approached Edward's room. My mind was buzzing with ideas, trying to figure out what my options were. It was a good thing Edward couldn't read my mind.

I shut the door behind me -- being careful not to slam it – and slid my back against his door. My face collapsed into my hands, had I the ability to cry, I probably would have been. I _had_ to see Charlie -- there _had_ to be a way. The first thing to catch my attention was the floor to ceiling bay window that provided easy access to the woods—which would eventually end up near Charlie's.

It's n_ow or never._

With my running start, I bounded out the window, landing inches from the tree line. I looked back at the house – feeling only _slightly_ guilty – and navigated my way through the darkness with ease towards home. I ran as fast as I could – I didn't know how long I had until Edward or someone else noticed that I was missing – but I was just going to have to risk getting caught. Charlie meant way too much to me to give up without a fight – I had to prove that I could control myself.

It was a quick five-minute trip from the Cullen mansion to our modest home. I stopped at the end of the driveway as I saw a pizza car pull up. _Oh no, _he had to order pizza because I wasn't there to cook for him. _Poor thing._ I hid in the bushes as the delivery guy walked up the porch steps, knocking on the door. The porch lights flicked on and as Charlie walked outside, looking disheveled in his bathrobe. He quickly exchanged his cash for the box of pizza and scurried back inside. Sports Center was blaring from the flat screen – his team was losing. No wonder he looked so upset. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the contact lenses Edward had given to me earlier in the day. I popped the uncomfortable things in and inspected myself in the side-view mirror of Charlie's cruiser.

"Muddy brown. It'll have to do for now." I said aloud trying to compose myself. I reached for the doorknob and took one long deep breath before entering.

Charlie was sitting on the couch, folding his pizza in half, as he took a bite – practically engulfing half of it in one bite. And had the remote in the other hand. His face was contorted – anger and confusion – it was all clearly plastered on his face.

"Hi Dad." I peered around the door – his scent hitting me like a freight train.

**Whooopsss…sorry for the cliffie! = ) Review and it'll definitely inspire me to update quicker! **

**Mwah!**


	14. Shield

**My apologies for taking so long to update –writers block has had the best of me lately. This one is a major filler and I also added some fluff between Edward and Bella – as requested from a few people! So, I hope you like it. Anyway, thank you so much Joy! You're amazing! I appreciate you beyond belief! Hope you all like it.**

**Chels**

------------------------------Edward&Bella----------------------------------

The look spread across Charlie's face was of pure astonishment – as if an angel had walked through his front door and graced him with her amazing presence. His jaw was dropped in utter amazement – not able to force a word out of his mouth. His pizza dropped from his hand, down to the paper plate that was beneath it.

"Hi Dad," I said again, this time walking closer towards him – but I was as careful as possible. His scent was intoxicating, his aroma caused my throat to burn – it felt as if someone had a lighter and was setting it off in the back of my throat and in the pit of my stomach. I immediately stopped my mind from racing on how enticing his fragrance was and stopped breathing altogether. I clenched tightly onto the door behind me, refraining myself from going any closer to Charlie. His scent – it was so alluring, so tempting. I swallowed, my mouth instantly feeling dry as I watched him observe my abnormal behavior.

"Bella, are you alright? You look…_different." _He cocked his head to the side.

I mustered up the strength to talk, "Yeah, I'm just peachy. I feel so much better. Dr. Cullen really is one amazing doctor, you know?" I gave him a nervous laugh, unlatching my tight grasp on the door.

"I've been told. Well, you um…" he looked away, avoiding eye-contact. He really wasn't good with the whole mushy – I'm going to compliment you right now – type thing, "Look amazing. You look better than before you were even sick. What was it that they said you had again?"

My mind raced, "Pneumonia" I lied, hoping that it sounded semi-real. He just nodded his head, still eyeing me down.

"You okay Dad?"

He cleared his throat, sitting more upright on the couch. "Fine Bells, just fine. How about you? How are you feeling now?"

"Don't worry about me Dad. I'm just peachy. You're the one I'm worried about – you must be sick of pizza." I looked at our kitchen table, which was now covered in empty pizza boxes.

He patted his stomach, releasing a chuckle. "Bella, there's nothing to worry about. You're the one who was sick – don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

I let out a laugh, "Look around here Dad, you _cannot, _from what I can see, take care of yourself."

He laughed, "I've been taking care of myself long before you got here. Don't worry about me. Should _you_ even be out?"

"Uhhh, yeah, I just came by to grab some more clothes and to say hi. I've missed you, Dad."

"I've missed you too, Bells. It's been really quiet without you around."

"I have to go back to the Cullens but I'm not contagious anymore so I should be able to visit more often."

"I didn't think pneumonia was contagious."

"Oh, it's not. I had pneumonia and…" My mind struggled to find another alternative, "Mono. I had Mono. Highly contagious- but it's all gone now." With my advanced hearing I heard footsteps approaching.

"I'm going to go grab some things in my room, okay?"

"Sure, sure."

I glided up the stairs to my room as someone knocked softly on the door. From my room, I could easily hear the conversation downstairs.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen, Edward."

"Evening, Charlie." Carlisle's velvety voice greeted back. "We're here to bring Bella back to the hospital. She really shouldn't be out but she insisted on retrieving a few of her things." He added, calmly.

"She's just upstairs in her room."

"I'm going to see if she needs any help." Edward replied. He ran up the stairs and entered my room quickly—I was almost afraid to look him in the eyes. I knew he would be upset.

"Bella, what were you thinking?" He asked.

"Edward, I told you…I had to see him. And look…he's still alive. I didn't eat Charlie. Do you really have such little faith in me?"

"Love, we're just concerned. We have yours and Charlie's best interests at heart, you know that."

"How long am I going to have to stay prisoner at your house?"

"Bella, you're hardly a prisoner. Don't be so dramatic."

"Dramatic? Edward, you basically forbade me from seeing my dad. I can't go near anyone—I can't go anywhere. That sounds like a prison to me."

"Love, please! Please, just for a little while longer?"

"Edward– he is my father! I can't just _not _see him. I'm able to control myself – I really don't see your point in not letting me see him."

"It's an extra precautionary method, that's all, Bella." He caressed my cheek, but I pulled out of his embrace.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, pushing back the brunette tendrils that were framing my face. I still wasn't used to the new length of my hair – my body still felt completely different to me.

"I don't care what you say, Edward – I'm going to see Charlie. I'm not risking anyone's life by being around them - I can control myself. Don't you trust me anymore?" I asked him, my feelings becoming hurt. I knew myself – I could tell that I wasn't going to hurt Charlie or anyone else. Edward was being absurd.

"Bella, Bella, we haven't even tested to see _how _well you can resist it yet – this could be temporary or-"

"It's not!" I cut him off. "Have you no faith in me? I can handle myself Edward, I know I can and you're not going to stop me regardless! I'm sorry, but I'm going to see Charlie when I please." I turned around abruptly on my heel, exiting my bedroom.

"Not if I can help it." He muttered, flying in front of me. "You obviously don't see the severity of this, do you?" He pinned me to my bedroom door, which he had shut behind him. My back was now fully against the wood as his hand guarded one side, - firmly pressed against the wall.

"No, I don't because there is no reason for anyone to worry! Not one reason!" I stomped my foot with exaggeration.

"Bella, seriously, this is not the time for you to be stubborn! You're the one being absurd about this – not me. I have yours, Charlie's and everyone's interests and well-being in mind – do you think that I seriously want you to not see your father?" His eyes filled with sadness. "I want nothing more than happiness for you, Bella. I know this is hard and it may hurt – but I think it's the best thing at the moment. Do you understand what I mean?"

I let out a defeated sigh – he wasn't going to give this up, was he? "Yes, I do, Edward." I fell backwards onto my bed, "You can't keep me locked up forever you know."

"I have no intention to, love. I just want a little more time. A week…will you give me that much?" He begged—his velvety voice was completely irresistible. How could I say no to my angel?

I took a deep, unnecessary breath, "One week. One week and I get to come home."

"One week." He picked up my bag from the floor and lifted me easily off the bed. "Now let's get you back to the house. Alice has been dying to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked, curiously.

"Wedding plans, of course." He replied very matter-of-factly.

"Oh my goodness!" Somehow, the fact that I was newly engaged completely slipped my mind. How was I going to tell Charlie? "Wedding plans, right."

"If you want, we can postpone the wedding. It's not like we don't have an eternity to get married, love. We'll do it when you're ready."

I was ready here and now to commit myself forever to Edward—I just didn't know how Charlie or Renee would take it. Granted, I was 18 and could do pretty much whatever I wanted - but still, this was sure go over not so smoothly.

Edward threw my duffle bag that was filled with numerous unnecessary items over his shoulder, sliding his hand in mine. "Ready?"

"You know the answer," I told him. There was no way that I was ready. I wasn't ready to face Charlie with telling him about my engagement. I wasn't ready to go back to the Cullen's and plan my wedding. I wasn't ready to leave my home – I missed it, you could say. I took another unnecessary breath – it was such an annoying human habit – and gathered myself together to go downstairs.

I slowly made my way down – finding Charlie and Carlisle talking together. "Oh, Hello Bella. Are you ready to go back?"

NO! I was most certainly not ready whatsoever. "I sure am," I lied – I had to. Charlie would be all upset if I looked like there was something wrong. There was no point in making him worry – it would just make matters worse.

"I love you Dad, I'll be home within a week, okay?" I cut my breathing off to give him a tight hug. Edward and Carlisle immediately stiffened at my actions – but calmed down as I let go,

"Goodbye Bells, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

I grabbed my jacket from the edge of the couch before walking out the door hand in hand with Edward.

Once we were outside, I knew I was going to get a long talking to from Carlisle.

"Bella, do you realize what you've done tonight?"

"I know and I'm sorry – it's just that I _had _to see my Dad and-"

"No, I don't mean that – I mean, your control – it's positively amazing. How did you do that?" He asked me, looking me straight into my eyes – he looked at me as if I was some sort of foreign object to him – an experiment, something he'd never come across before in the hundreds of years that he's been on earth.

"I love Charlie – I could never hurt him." I told him honestly. There was no way in the entire world that I could hurt someone I loved.

"Bella, even if you love someone – for a newborn – it's just, just…not possible. I mean, Edward loves you and he had a hard time in the beginning and wasn't even a newborn." Carlisle explained to me as Edward tensed at his strong, bold choice of words. He hated to be reminded of when he _almost _killed me. I knew that he would always carry that – he hated that those thoughts even entered his mind – but he couldn't help it, it was simply in his nature and should've been in mine. My mind ran across those last four words, 'should've been in mine' – who was I kidding; I should've eaten Charlie immediately after I smelled his blood. Why didn't I?

"I just, just feel this sense of control wash over me when I even think of hurting him – and somehow I just know how to block the craving." I admitted, trying my hardest to explain how it felt. It really was as if I could block it mentally with a shield of some sort – like I could turn certain things off and on in my mind.

"Excellent." Carlisle exclaimed, "You really are one of a kind, you really are, Bella."

I smiled, "Thank you Carlisle," and got into Edward's Volvo.

********

"You are one fascinating creature, Bella." Alice greeted me as all three of us walked through the front door to the Cullen's mansion.

"How'd you do that? You, a newborn " Emmett jumped in front of her, beginning to analyze everything. "refrained yourself from attacking a human."

"I…I don't know how, Emmett. I just didn't."

"Excellent." He rubbed his hands together. "Remarkable."

Jasper just stared at me as well, as if he were contemplating what I was. I suddenly felt like a lab experiment – something that was being gawked at for its unnatural behavior.

I felt a calm wave wash over the room, but I pushed it away – I didn't want to feel calm – I just wanted to stop feeling like a freak – the abnormal one.

"You're refusing my power, Bella. You're still aggravated and self-conscious." Jasper informed me. "How did you do that?"

"Your shield, its unbelievable, Bella." Carlisle's smooth and velvety voice echoed in my mind over and over again.

"I wonder," Edward sighed, "Can you let your shield down?"

"I don't know – I've never tried it before. Why?"

I watched him as he pondered his answer to my question, "Well, I was just wondering if you've been blocking me long before you were even changed into one of us."

"For you to read my mind?" I asked him as he nodded his head up and down.

"Bella, why don't you try to let your shield down for a moment?" Carlisle asked me with a smile.

"I don't know – I've never tried it before. I wouldn't know where to begin." I admitted shyly and quite frankly, I didn't want my thoughts being revealed. There was a reason for them being in my head and not being spoken and I'd prefer to keep it that way.

"Well, how did you block my power, Bella?" Jasper asked me, coming to my side.

"I was frustrated and I didn't feel like being comforted – so, I just blocked it."

"And was it like that with Charlie? You didn't want to hurt him, so you blocked it?" Edward asked me, rubbing my shoulders to relax me.

"Yes,"

"_Do_ you _want_ me to hear your thoughts?"

I hesitated, "Not all of them."

"Why not?" He asked, looking at me incredulously. I played with the fringe on the bottom of my blouse again, nervously. "Because my thoughts can be private."

"Oh, you're so silly, Bella. You'll soon come to learn that nothing that goes on in this house is ever private." Alice danced around me. "But don't worry; we'll still love you regardless of your imperfections."

"Bella, do you really think that your thoughts are so bad that they cannot be shared with me?" Edward asked me, looking me straight into my eyes. I stared at his beautiful, entrancing eyes, which carried uncertainty and anguish.

"I'm just worried of what you'll think of me afterwards – what if everything you've seen on the outside isn't what you thought it was on the inside?" I couldn't believe how I was letting my insecurities show at the moment – my emotions were getting the best of me.

"Bella, I've loved your personality and the loving and caring person you are from the beginning. I know who you are on the inside and that's what I love about you." He kissed my forehead gently, pulling me into hug.

At that very moment, I felt a sense of relief – I wanted to let him in on my thoughts, my feelings, who I was – so, I let my shield down. I didn't even know I did it until I saw the smile spread across his face. I'd never seen him so happy or euphoric in the entire time I'd known him.

"I love you, my Bella. I always have and I always will." He lifted me up by my chin and firmly planted a delicate kiss against my lips, deepening it more and more each time. I showed him how I felt with every kiss, hug, touch from him, how I felt when I heard his voice, saw his beauty, felt his presence – there were no boundaries between us anymore, I had let down the one thing that was standing in our way.

"I love you too, Edward – more than you even know." We hadn't even realized that everyone had cleared the room to give us privacy. I just laughed, "Alice?"

"Yes. How about we take this upstairs though?"

I nodded my head up and down enthusiastically, "Race ya!" and with that we both sped to his room.

He beat me there by a few seconds, and managed to lean against the wall and fake yawn.

"Gee, Bella, what took you so long?" He feigned being tired.

"Oh, shut up." I kissed him passionately, causing the door to push open from our force. He picked me up bridal style, carrying me to his couch – intensifying his kiss with every step.

This was by far our most intimate kiss we had shared; it went beyond the depths we had ever gone before. It was filled with love, tenderness and most of all passion – but as usual, he was the first to cut it off.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wondering if I had done something.

"Be reasonable, Bella. The rest can wait till after the wedding."

Are you serious? My mind began to race – I debated on whether I was going to let my shield down to show him exactly how I felt, but decided against it. "Buzz kill."

He just chuckled, "I also don't think you'd like for Alice to walk in either," He stifled a laugh. "She's on her way up here now."

I groaned, rolling over onto my stomach, propping myself up on my elbows. "Why?"

"Wedding plans. She's been dying to get you to try your dress on and see if it needs any alterations – although, she knows it'll fit perfectly and that you're going to get all emotional when you see it." He told me as he read her every thought.

"Emotional?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. "I hardly think I am going to get emotional over a dress, Edward. Seriously."

At that moment, Alice flitted through the bedroom door. "Knock, knock!" She sang in a sing-song voice! "Are you ready to fall in love with your dress? It arrived just a few minutes ago!"

"No,"

"Why?"

"She's worried about being emotional." Edward chimed in.

"You're so silly, Bella. You're going to love it – it's almost identical to your mothers wedding dress to Charlie – except it's been updated and brought back to life." She grabbed my hand, pulling me into her bedroom.

"Close your eyes," She demanded before she opened her door. "Rose will guide you."

Rosalie grabbed my hands, which I had extended in front of myself as she led me inside.

"Okay, open." I hesitated, but listened to her command. On a mannequin was a gorgeous dress. It was strapless and elegant. Ruffles were flowing gently from the bottom, and was laced all across the top with little accents detailing it – making it perfect. It was gorgeous, beyond gorgeous – it looked just like the dress my mother wore to her wedding – except it was updated and up to par.

"How did you know that I would like this?" I asked, rubbing my fingers over the smooth contour of it.

"Because, every little girl always wants to be just like their mother. She's going to be so proud of you, Bella. She really is."

"Does that mean she's coming to the wedding?" I asked, never diverting my eyes from the beauty of my dress.

"Yes, she is. Everyone that you'd like to be there will be." She smiled, "Welcome to our family Bella." She embraced me, as well as Rosalie.

"I love you both!" I smiled, feeling as if I was going to cry – but I knew I never could.

"Awe, look who has the pre-wedding emotions!" Emmett cried from the doorway.

"Oh, shut up!" I threw a pillow from Alice's bed at him – but he just caught it. I rolled me eyes at his childlike behavior as he exited the room.

I was brought back down to reality, "What about Charlie? Do you think he's going to be okay with this?"

Alice's look immediately changed, "Charlie – he's going to take some time, but don't worry, he'll come around."

"What do you mean?"

"He thinks you're too young and that it's not real love. He doesn't want what happened between him and your mother to happen to you and Edward." She stated, sitting down next to me on her bed.

"How do you know?" I asked, fumbling with my hands in my lap.

"Well, when you tell him about it tomorrow – that's what he's going to say."

Rosalie took her seat next to me, so now I was fully sandwiched in. "Don't worry, though. Alice said he'll come around. What you and Edward have got is special – nothing can come between you two – you should now that for sure by now." Rose laughed, taking my hand in hers. "You're not to worry."

"I'm telling him tomorrow?" I asked, swallowing hard.

"Yeah, he's planning on making a surprise visit – he wanted to bring you a 'get well' teddy bear."

"Tomorrow?" I sighed, taking a deep breath..

"Yes, dear, _tomorrow."_

Oh no. There was no way on earth that I was ready to tell him – I hadn't even processed it myself enough. Between everything that had happened in the last few days – I hadn't even the time to think at all. Tomorrow wasn't going to be fun. "Tomorrow it is…"

**Okay, so this was by far the longest chapter I've ever written. It's 3,600 words. Oh wow! Anyway, I hope you liked it – please, please, please review! I'd absolutely love it if you would! : ) Let's try to make it to 230 reviews – how's that?**

**Thanks!**

**Chels!**

**Oh, and there's a link on my profile for Bella's wedding dress – so just click on my penname at the top and you'll see a link on my page for what her dress looks like! **


	15. Confrontation

**Hello Beautiful People,**

**I hope you enjoy this quick-ish update. Thank you so much for all of the sweet reviews. You are all so sweet. This story has reached over 12,200 hits, 120 fav story, 100 alerts, and 230 reviews! I love you all! Anyhow, I really hope you like this chapter! Please review – I adore getting them!**

**Again, thank you Joy for your help with this!**

**Love,**

**Chelsea**

**Ps. Sorry if you've already read this – I found a few grammar mistakes that I felt need changing. Anyhow, enjoy if you haven't.**

--------------------------------Edward&Bella-----------------------------

_Insomnia: Inability to obtain sufficient sleep. Restlessness with sleep deprivation._

That's exactly what I had: Insomnia. The sad part was that I would now have that _forever. _In my human form, I had always looked forward to going to sleep – it was always a way to get away from my problems and troubles. Not anymore. See, when you're immortal, you've got hours and hours on end to do nothing but _think. Ugh._

I tossed and turned in Edward's embrace, releasing an unnecessary sigh.

"It's going to be okay, my love. Stop worrying. You're making Jasper extremely uncomfortable." I felt his breath sweep over my ear as he informed me of this.

"I'm not intentionally doing so – it's just…I'm just…_scared._"

He laughed. How on earth did he find this even remotely funny? It wasn't – not a bit! "You're a vampire, and you're scared of a _human. _Bella, Bella."

I, myself, laughed at that. It sounded ridiculous – but in all honestly, it wasn't funny – and I was, indeed scared. I flipped my cell phone open that was on the nightstand next to me, checking the time. 3 Am. I had twelve and a half more hours before all would be revealed and I was definitely not ready for it.

Edward wrapped his arms more securely around my more defined frame, crashing me lightly to his body. I breathed in his glorious scent – which smelled even better now that it was magnified with my vampire senses.

"I love you," He whispered, walking his fingers up and down my bare, pale white arm.

'I love you too." I smiled as a shiver ran down my spine. His touch still had that marvelous affect on me – something I wondered if I'd ever get used to. There was still a spark of electricity that was left coursing throughout my body with a single touch, the way I held my breath – whether or not I needed to – when I heard his voice, how I would respond to the mere presence of him. His gorgeous frame – I couldn't begin to fathom that all of _him _was mine.

I felt his warm lips trail up and down my neck as he delicately planted sweet kisses up and down – until he finally reached my lips.

"You" He came in for a kiss. "know something" He kissed my lips tenderly once more. "this is what," he moved to my jaw line. "vampires do when they can't sleep." He extended down to my collar bone.

I smiled, "I should've been turned a long time ago, then."

"Maybe so," he just continued to trail back up, meeting my lips once more. I kissed him back passionately, not wanting to leave his embrace. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, as he brushed my hair out of my face – kissing me more intimately.

"You've been holding back." I giggled.

"Of course, I have. I couldn't ever risk hurting you, Bella." He stopped, staring straight into my eyes. His look told that he was very serious – beyond serious. There he went with the over-protective side again. Gee, that didn't take long.

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me." I grabbed the collar of his open button- up shirt, which revealed each and every one of his astonishingly defined muscles, pulling him towards me. His body crashed into mine with the force of my pull as I wrapped my legs around his waist, kissing him again. _This_ definitely could do until morning.

****

This was it. I sat nervously next to Edward on the sofa in the living room. Charlie was expected within the next few seconds- I could already hear the cruiser. He was close, no doubt. I started to bite my nails out of habit. I hadn't realized all the ridiculous things that humans did until I wasn't one. Edward lovingly swatted my hand away to stop me from attacking myself. I was in pure agony – the tension was driving me insane.

I heard Charlie's cruiser stop, coming to a halt. His car door slammed, causing me to literately jump three feet in the air. I was not ready for this, not at all. Edward laced our fingers together, bringing my hand up to his lips as he gently kissed the back of my hand in an effort to comfort me. I looked up at him and gave him the best possible smile I could as a knock was heard at the door.

Carlisle was there in an instant, opening it. "Good Afternoon Charlie, what a pleasant surprise."

"Hello Carlisle," He said, taking his hat off. "Bella here?"

"She is. Right this way," He escorted him towards the living room. My 'breathing' became labored as he got closer and closer. Jasper, Emmett and Edward were crouched around me in preparation if I were to attack.

"Do you three really have such little faith in me?" I muttered so low that it was inaudible to human ears. Each one of them caught my drift, backing off.

"Dad!" I jumped up once I saw him emerge from around the corner. "What are you doing here?" I embraced him into a tight hug, breathing in his scent – which caused the burn in my throat to start. I immediately pushed it out.

"I missed you, Bells. I told you, it's lonely and quiet without you around." Oh boy. How was I supposed to break it to him that I was getting married and moving out for good? This wasn't going to go over well – I just knew it wasn't going to. I immediately let my shield down so Edward could tell what was going through my head and hopefully intervene.

I watched a smile spread across his face – he liked that fact that I was letting him in. "It's a good thing you did come over Charlie. Bella and I were meaning to tell you something important." He grabbed my hand.

"Daddy," I smiled. "I want you to remember something. I'll always be your little princess – _always_, ok?" Oh no. I couldn't even swallow. I couldn't do this, I just simply couldn't.

"What are you saying Bella?" He tilted his head to the side in a confused manner.

"Um…I'm…getting married." I flinched backwards, expecting him to fully lash out at me – but he was calm.

"I expected this to happen." My jaw dropped at his choice of words. He wasn't surprised? What happened to what Alice said? She said that he wouldn't be happy!

"What?" Edward and I said in unison, staring at each other and then back to Charlie. He took a seat on the couch and folded his hands in his lap.

"You're just so young. I know you two both think its real love – I did with your mother Bella – I really did. But look at how things turned out. She left and I missed out on half of your life because we thought we were '_meant to be together forever'_ and that wasn't the case."

I walked over to the broken man on the couch – a stranger I had never seen before. I never knew how much my mother had affected him. I sat down. "Daddy, I love you and I love Edward. I really, really do. I know I do – you're going to have to trust me on this one, okay? I know you think that I'm making the wrong decision – but I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life. Can't you at least give me the benefit of the doubt?"

"I want to Bella – so, so badly – but I've seen the repercussions. It's simply not worth it." He admitted, staring at his shoes. It was hard for him to make eye-contact. He hated confrontation – as did I. Sometimes it just felt easier to run away from the problems. Maybe that was why my mother just got up and left one day.

"I'm not asking for your permission Dad – I'm getting married. I'm just asking that as my father, you'll give me away to the man I love and trust to take care of me for the rest of my life. You may not have gotten the chance to have me for the entire time you wanted, but please do not deprive someone else of that. I love him and he loves me."

Complete silence filled the room. No one spoke – but everyone had now fully joined the living room. Carlisle and Esme were on the love-seat, Alice and Jasper in the doorway – and courtesy of Jasper – he was using his gift. Emmet and Rose were on the sofa in front of the bay window and Edward, my father and I were on the couch by the piano.

Finally after what seemed to be an eternity, I decided to interrupt the long interlude of silence. "Can you do that for me? Please?"

I watched as he pondered his thoughts, "Bella, I don't support your decision. I do, in fact, think you're entirely too young-"

"But" I interrupted.

"I'm not finished." He said, holding up his finger. "I'm not going to negate your true feelings, nor am I going to stand in the way of true love. I trust you and your judgment enough to know that if you're saying that this is true, than it must be."

He let out a small smile, "Welcome to my family, son."

"Thank you, Charlie. I can assure you that I will take my absolute best possible care of Bella. I love her with all of my heart."

"So do I – I'm trusting you to not hurt her. Remember, I do work with guns and I do know people who know people."

I laughed – if he only knew who he was talking to.

"Yes sir, I understand." I watched a smile creep across Edwards face as he tried his best to console it. "There will be no need for it."

"There better not be."

"Dad, there won't be. Relax." I said with a laugh, giving him a hug. "I'm glad you came by."

"I'm glad I did too. Well, I guess I'd better get going. Billy and Jacob are coming over for the game in a bit. Jacob was pretty sad that he wasn't going to get the chance to see you. He really enjoys being around you Bella."

"I know – I'll have to make up for lost time soon. Have fun with Billy and Jacob – tell them I said hi, okay?"

"Will do." He walked out the front door as I shut it, my back gliding against it. I let out a sigh of relief – I was so grateful that it was finally over.

Edward just smiled, walking over to me. "I told you that you were worrying over nothing."

****

Alice flitted around me, dancing around the room as she threw numerous wedding magazines in my direction. I was still processing how everything with Charlie had gone. He wasn't happy – nor was he upset. He didn't necessarily approve of my choices, but he approved of my judgment – which was enough for me.

"What's your dream wedding, Bella?" She pulled me out of my deep thoughts. I smiled. Secretly, I did have in mind what I had always wanted my wedding to be like. I'd never told anyone before, because I never pictured it becoming reality. "Well,"

"You _do _have a dream wedding, don't you!" She squealed, clapping her hands together.

"I do – but you're not going to find out what it is unless you stop shrieking like that." I scolded her, sitting down on her pink chair – which just so happened to be in the shape of a high-heel. It was _so Alice._

"My lips are sealed. Spill."

"Well," I began _again_, "I've always wanted it to be on the beach, in a very secluded place. I've had this picture in my head ever since I was little that when it was over, me and my groom would ride off the beach on Clydesdale horses to our honeymoon. The sun would be setting on the horizon just right, behind the clouds, the wind would be gently blowing and you could hear the waves crashing lightly. " By the time I was finished, Rose and Esme were in the room "awhing" and "ooohing" at my idea.

"Bella, it's" Esme began.

"Perfect!" Alice began jumping up and down like a toy that had been winded up at full speed. _Oh no._

"We have to get it started. It has to be perfect. We have to find Clydesdale horses, a location, a caterer, attire, and decorations. There's just so much to do!" Excitement clearly rang in her voice.

It was easy to get swept off in all the excitement of wedding planning _but_ something didn't feel quite right. My mother wasn't here. Guilty pangs in my stomach stirred—I hadn't even informed her of the engagement. There it was again, that fear of confrontation – but it was something that _had _to be done.

I sighed, "Wait, wait. Before we go any further, there's something I have to do."

"You need to call Renee." Alice chirped.

"Yes. I have to call her—she should be a part of this."

"We understand, dear." Esme cooed. "We'll give you some privacy. Alice, Rose, let's leave Bella be." She opened the door, motioning for them to exit the room.

Alice zipped to my side in an instant, "Don't worry, she's gonna be thrilled."

I couldn't help but smile. That was all the reassurance I needed. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and found her number.

The phone rang and rang and went to voicemail. I dialed again. This time, she picked up.

"Bella?"

"Hi, Mom."

"Bella, is everything okay? You sound…different. You called twice in a row, what's wrong?"

"Everything is perfect Mom. I'm calling because…because I need to tell you something."

"What? You're pregnant aren't you?"

"What? No! Mom! I'm calling because…Edward and I are getting married."

"You're what?" She sounded shocked.

"Married." I reiterated. There was silence on the other end. "Mom?"

"Bella…Bella—I—I'm so happy for you!"

"You're what?"

"That is fantastic!"

"You aren't mad? Why aren't you mad?"

"Bella, why would I be mad?"

"Because I'm too young, because this is impulsive…"

"Bella, you're a middle aged woman in an 18 year old body and you're hardly impulsive. You and Edward—you're so in sync with each other. The way you two are…well, let's just say I'm not surprised. Actually, I am—I'm surprised this didn't happen earlier." _Earlier? _Did she really say earlier? I thought eighteen was too early and she thought I'd do it before! Was she insane?

I was speechless. I was expecting her to try to talk me out of this – both of my parents were extremely cool about this.

"When's the big day?"

"Oh, well, we're working that all out now. It'll be very soon though. It's kind of a last minute thing. Will you come to Forks? I would really like for you to be here for all of this."

"Of course, baby!" I can be there within the next forty-eight hours. You just let me know when.

"A week!" Alice shouted from behind me as she began measuring my body for the rest of my attire.

"Be here in one week Mom and Phil is invited too." As I said that, I immediately got a bright idea. I was going to try to rekindle whatever type of friendship was left between my parents. "You both can stay with Dad, you know?"

"Bella, I don't think that will be a very good idea." She said. I could immediately detect the nervousness in her voice. My parents never talked unless it was about transportation for me back and forth to them or medical issues – but other than that, they may as well live on separate planets.

"He'd love for you to stay with him and I'd love you to as well."

"Okay, sweetheart, if it makes you happy."

"It does." I assured her.

"I love you and I'll see you then, Baby."

"Okay, bye Mom." I hung up the phone, reality sinking it. This was it. I was getting married to the love of my life, Edward Cullen in just a matter of a few days.

**Okay, so I know this was a bit shorter than normal – but I felt the need to end here. This was another filler as well – but I hope you liked it! Review, review!**

**Chels!**


	16. Wedding Plans

**Oh My Cullen! No way! No flipping way! 24 reviews for that last chapter alone – bringing it to a total of 254 reviews, 15,000 hits, 114 favs, & 133 alerts. You guys are so amazing. You have no idea how incredibly amazing that made me feel! I really hope you all love this chapter and it's up to par!**

**Thanks again Joy!**

**Love,**

**Chels**

------------------------Edward & Bella-----------------------

It had been two agonizing days of planning my wedding. I was beginning to think that having Alice do everything was the wrong decision to make. With an unlimited budget, she was going _all _out with _everything _and I mean _everything._

"This is going to be fabulous Bella!" She shrieked, pinning my hair back.

"How many times are you going to do my hair?" I asked her. I had been sitting in this chair for three long and dreadful hours because she felt the need to find the perfect up-do for my wedding day. She had braided my hair, curled it, did half up and half down, some in a bun, and many other things in between.

"Not until it's perfect. You should know that by now Bella. Everything _has _to be and _will _be _perfect._" She smiled, curling a tendril of my brunette hair with the iron as she sprayed it with hair spray. I let out a deep breath, focusing my eyes outside the window. It was a gorgeous sunny day – something I had yet to experience on myself. I suddenly became lost in my thoughts, wondering what my skin would look like in the light of it.

"Alice, can you please let my fiancé breathe and give her a break for a bit?" Edward asked as he walked into her bedroom. He gave me a sensitive smile as he rubbed my shoulders – he could probably sense from my body language that I was sick of enduring Alice.

"It's not like she absolutely _has _to breathe anymore, Edward. I'm not finished yet. I still need to decide whether her hair needs to be curled and pinned this way or that way." She pointed to two pictures in a bridal magazine. Personally, I didn't give a care how my hair looked for my wedding – all I wanted was to get out of Alice's room.

"I know that it's not necessary for her to breathe – but I'm sure she'd like to. I'm going to take her out for some air for a bit, okay? Why don't you find out where we can get those Clydesdale horses, okay?" He chuckled, intertwining our fingers together.

She crossed her arms over her pixie-like frame, "I already did!"

"Well I am sure you can figure something else out to do. You never stop planning something until the very last minute anyway."

"I thought you loved me Bella! You told me I could do everything for your wedding!" She turned away from me dramatically, acting very childish. I looked at Edward for an answer, he just shrugged his shoulders.

I sighed, "Alice, my dear. I love you. I just…need a break. This is all… just…so…new to me. Give me some time, please, you can still do my wedding and make it whatever you like, okay?" I stepped in front of her, gazing into her eyes. She diverted from making contact with mine by staring out the window. "I love the hairstyle I'm wearing right now by the way," I smiled, trying to cheer her up.

"Really?"

"Really." I assured her. "Just let me take a break from all of this wedding drama and I'll be back here before you've even noticed I've been gone."

She looked up at me, "Promise?"

"I promise," I pulled her into a hug. "We won't be gone too long. And when we get back, we can look for bridesmaid's dresses. We're going to have to find an extra special one for you—since you're my maid of honor and all."

Alice looked like she wanted to cry. Her lip quivered, "Me? Your maid of honor?"

"Of course, silly. Who else would it be? I'm surprised you didn't know already with your omniscience and all."

"Oh, Bella! Thank you! You don't know how much that means to me!" She hurdled her tiny body at mine.

"No, Alice, thank you! I know my wedding is going to be amazing and it's all thanks to you."

A smiled crept across her lips, "Oh, it's no problem Bella, not at all! I love doing weddings. You should've seen Rosalie's and Emmett's – you would've loved it. Oh, that gives me another idea!" She bounced out of the room. I laughed at her, turning my attention back to Edward.

"You do know you just made her entire day, right?" He asked.

"Oh yes,"

He laughed, "Ready love?"

"I've never been more ready in my life," I smiled, exiting the room with him.

****

"So, beautiful, where would you like to go?" Edward asked from behind me.

I quickly turned to face him, grabbing his hands as I walked backwards out the door, "Do you even have to ask?"

"The meadow it is." He flashed his gorgeous, pearly white, crooked smile at me.

We raced through the woods and up the mountain to get to our little slice of heaven. It was beautiful out—not a cloud in the sky. The sun shone high overhead; our skin sparkled like brilliant diamonds as the rays battered down onto us. I couldn't believe how angelic we both looked – it was extremely unrealistic to me. Every event that had unfolded within the last few weeks felt like a dream. I felt like I was soon going to wake up and everything was going to end – but to my advantage, it didn't. It was as real as _ever._

We lay back on the cushiony grass, laughing and talking about the craziness of the events that had happened the last few weeks.

"Are you excited about the wedding?" I asked Edward nervously as I stroked the glittering skin of his exposed arm – still entrance by his ravishing beauty.

"Extremely. I couldn't be happier." His voice was so sincere—so sweet. He couldn't stop smiling. "Before I met you, I was convinced I would be alone for eternity."

"And look at you now." I leaned in to his face and kissed his glittering cheek.

"Yes, look at me now. I don't think there is a man more content than I am right now. I thought I was going to have to search my entire existence for a love like ours – which ultimately led me to thinking I'd never ever find anything so real, bonded and unbreakable such as ours. I'm so ready to spend the rest of my life with you Bella. "

"So, you're…not nervous at all?"

"No, not at all. Why would I be?"

"I don't know. Just curious." I replied, sheepishly – adverting my eyes from making direct contact with his.

"Are you?"

"Maybe just a little." I answered honestly. Edward looked at me with worried eyes, "It's not because I have doubts, Edward. It's just that…well, Renee and Charlie haven't been in the same room for years…throw in Phil...I'm just worried about everyone getting along—being comfortable."

"Oh, Bella, you are a truly selfless creature! Always worried about others before yourself."

I sat up and played with my hands in my lap. "I want this to be perfect. I want _us _to be perfect – I love you Edward."

"It will be. As long as you are there, it will be. I love you too, sweetheart." His finger ranged up and down my cheek. "I love you more than you now and everything is going to be perfect – beyond perfect."

I sighed deeply with relief, "Yes, I know it will. Alice will see to it."

"Definitely. Never bet against Alice."

****

We returned home just before dark to a houseful of frantic vampires. Alice assumed the role of lead coordinator and had Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett running around the house and the back yard setting up tents, tables and chairs.

"Alice, you know, we do have five days until the wedding."

"Oh, I know. I'm just trying to decide the arrangement of all the furniture so that we utilize the space to its maximum efficiency." She said all in one breath, placing a pencil behind her ear. She had a clip board in her hand as she walked around the house, barking out orders for everyone.

Jasper sidled up to my side, "She's been like this all afternoon."

"Trust me; you don't have to tell me that. I already know." I laughed, "I was her Barbie this morning."

"I can hear you!" Alice said from the other room. "Jasper, weren't you supposed to be tying the tent to the poles with Emmett?"

He rolled his eyes, "I've been summoned back to the yard – farewell, m'lady – and just for the record, I don't endure being bossed around for everyone. Consider yourself extremely lucky."

"I do, Jasper, very much. Thank you for enduring that wrath that is Alice just for me." I smiled at him as he laughed.

"Well, you're very welcome." He headed towards the backyard before he got in anymore trouble.

I rested my back against the banister to the stairs as I watched the chaos around me. Everyone was flying in different directions to get different tasks accomplished – it looked like it was out of a movie.

"Bella, who do you want at the wedding? So far I've got Charlie, Renee, Phil – who else?" Alice peered around the corner, pen and paper in hand.

I followed her into the kitchen, sitting down at the table. "Definitely Angela, Jessica, Mike Newton," We both laughed hysterically at that one. Hopefully that would finally shut him up with all of his flirtatious remarks.

"I can't wait to see his face when he finds out!" Edward waltzed in with a crooked smile spread across his face. I laughed at his childlike behavior – although it definitely would be a sight to see, especially considering all of Mikes failed attempts to get me.

"Let's see, I also want Tanya's family – but that was a given." I said, mentally going through the list I had prepared in my head. "Oh and there are two other people I'd like to have – but it's entirely up to you." I looked at Edward.

"The Blacks." Edward said stiffly.

Everyone in the entire household froze in their position – not making a single move.

I was afraid to speak up; I didn't know if I had just done something completely wrong. What if Jacob already didn't accept me anyway? After all, he hadn't been informed of the news of my 'change' – he may not even want anything to do with me as of now.

"Bella, I don't know if that's possible. I know you two were close – but he may not even feel the same way – even in a friendship way – now that you've been changed." He informed me, sitting down in the chair that was next to me.

I tried to stay as positive as possible, "Jacob's not like that. He didn't really know your family like I did – only stories from what he was told and he judged without knowing – but he knew me. He knows who I really am – I'm pretty sure he wouldn't just drop me. The wedding is not going to be on Quileute grounds or on your grounds, so it's not going to mess with the treaty in any way." I informed him – making my point.

"Bella, I don't think that's a good idea. Those pups don't belong with us – they said it themselves."

"Those 'pups' are my friends and have been for a very long time – since before I knew you."

"I know, Bella, it's just complicated." He sighed, taking my hand in his. "I'm not trying to deprive you of what you want – I just know _them _and we don't necessarily get along. I just want our wedding perfect – I don't want anything going wrong."

"Nothing is going to go wrong – I'll talk to Jake. It's going to be fine." I assured him; silently hoping to myself that was I was saying was believable. Jake did have his temper and he could be very _stubborn. _ "Trust me on this one,"

"I trust you Bella, I do."

"Then you'll let them come? I pleaded with him, looking directly into his eyes. "Please?"

I watched him contemplate his answer. His long, drastic pause made drove me crazy. Yes or no? Come out with it already!

"Yes, they can come."

I smiled, "Thank you."

****

The next three days were filled with nothing but planning, planning, and more planning. I thought it would never end – I didn't realize the infinite amount of work that went into a wedding. So far everyone we had invited had RSVP'd and planned on attending – some people were coming that I didn't even know- but claimed to know me since childhood. Oh well, the more the merrier, right? Mike's expression had been just what everyone assumed – I even wondered if he was going to go into cardiac arrest at one point. His jaw dropped and stayed open for what seemed to be an eternity. Jessica and Angela were thrilled with the news; Jacob and Billy did agree on attending the wedding – but I decided to leave out one minor detail that would refrain them from doing so. Hey, what they didn't know couldn't hurt them – I hoped. My thoughts were interrupted as I felt a vibrating sensation in my pocket. I quickly flipped my cell open – it was Renee.

"Hi Mom! I can't wait to see you, only two more days!" I answered cheerfully as I played with my engagement ring on my finger. I couldn't get over how breathtakingly gorgeous it was.

"I know, Baby! I can't wait to see you too! Actually, I'm calling to tell you that we're flying in today. The person we spoke to over the phone reserved tickets for the wrong day. I talked to your father and he seemed alright with Phil and me staying with him – although I don't see the point in doing so when we can get a hotel – but he said we can have your room for our stay."

"Perfect – you'll love it in there. My bed is really comfortable. I can't believe you're coming today. When do you arrive?"

"We should be there by nine tonight!"

"We'll be there to pick you up! I can't wait to see you." Oh boy, I wasn't ready for her to see me yet in my vampire form – my looks were definitely going to shock her.

"Sounds perfect Baby. I can't believe my little girl is growing up so fast – right before my eyes." She sounded like she was going to cry. Oh no – please, not the hysterics.

"Don't worry Mom, I'm always going to be your _little girl" _I tried patronizing her – I was used to doing it. I did it when I came to Forks for the first time because I wanted her to be happy – she didn't need to know that eventually at some point she wasn't going to see me again. Eventually that day would come when she'd notice that I wasn't aging. Immediately with that thought, I blocked it off. I didn't want to dwell on that – I wasn't going to. My wedding was in a few days and I was going to be happy, happy, happy, happy.

"I know Sweetheart – I just can't believe that this day has come. Every mother dreams of this day for their baby girl and it's finally here."

"Yeah, it is and I couldn't be more happy." I said as Edward walked into the room. I covered the microphone of my cell phone as my mother carried on about how her daughter was growing up to inform him of her new arrival date.

"Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight." I said, taking my hand off of the receiver to give her a 'mhmm' so she thought I was listening.

"That's so soon. Are you ready for her to see you yet?" He asked me, sitting down on the bed next to me as he placed a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"I don't know what I'm ready for – all of this, it just happened so soon." I admitted, 'mhmm'ing into the phone once more.

"You're not getting cold feet are you; please tell me you're not."

What!? How could he even think that? "No! Definitely not – I've never been so sure about anything or anyone in my life. I promise." I let my shield down to prove to him. I wanted to show him every pure emotion I had for him. The desire, craving and amount of love I had for him.

I watched a smile crawl across his lips as I showed him. I went back to the first moment I saw him in the cafeteria at school, to our first car ride together, our first kiss, the first night he slept over – that I knew of, the time I learned what he really was and it didn't bother me. I showed him _everything _- every secluded feeling and thought I had towards him, I released it – letting myself become open and vulnerable – but I knew that I was giving myself to someone that would take care of me.

"You are truly one astonishing creature Bella." He kissed me passionately, causing me to fall on my back on the bed – but just as soon as that happened, I heard my mothers muffled voice. I laughed, bringing the phone to my ear – once again, 'mhm'ing into it.

"Alright honey, I'll see you in a few hours."

"Okay, bye Mom."

"Bye,"

I flipped my phone shut, turning my attention to my soon-t-be-husband. "Now where were we?"

"Right about here," He brought his lips to mine, deepening the kiss more intimately.

**Alrighty, you know what to do! Review please!**


	17. Reality Settles In

**Hello Loves,**

**I am so extremely sorry for taking so long to update. I worked about 40 hours this week, balanced school and other crazy life things – not to mention more writer's block. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. There are only 3 more chapters left – but don't worry, I have every intent on making a sequel! Also, for those of you who wanted the link to Bella's wedding dress – the link has been corrected and posted on my profile, as well as Alice's, Rose's and Angela's dresses!**

**Please Review!**

**Thanks,**

**Chelsea**

**----------------------------------------EDWARD&BELLA-----------------------------------------**

This was my first time going out in actual _civilization _since my change. Sure, I went to Charlie's, went to the meadow and walked around other places outside – but I hadn't gone out in actual _public. _I was going to see other people, not only that – but I was going to see my mother and Phil. Sure, I was excited – but mostly, I was nervous. My thoughts bounced from subject to subject, leaving me wondering many things: What would she think of my appearance? How was she going to get along with Charlie? Did I do the right thing by having her stay with him? Was she sincerely happy that I was getting married? Was she going to like that I chose Edward? My mind refused to stop racing – it kept going and going. It didn't want to stop.

I took a deep breath as I entered the airport – I really should stop doing that. It was absolutely unnecessary for me to do so. The scent of all of the humans overwhelmed me from the moment I walked in. The moment I entered the terminal, it was as if a freight train had hit me – I stood, frozen and unmoving, debating with myself whether or not I had enough control.

The fire burned in the back of my throat, extending down into my chest. There were so many different, alluring aromas to take in– it was as if they were calling my name, taunting and mocking me. I so desperately tried to fight the urge to maul every human in sight and drain the life right out of them. I cut my breathing off, clenching my fists in tight balls – so tight that it felt as if my nails were going to pierce my impenetrable skin. I released ever so slightly– still trying to fight the urge.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked me, pulling me by the crook of my elbow and stopping me dead in my tracks.

"I'm fine," I lied, not taking another breath of air to speak.

"You're not fine – I knew you couldn't handle this. Let's go," I felt him pull me in the direction of the rotating doors.

"Really. I'm fine Edward. Just had a momentary lapse of panic. I just put my shield up." I informed him, staring into his eyes – I did that deliberately so he could see the truth behind them. I watch him as he searched the depths – I released my shield over him so that he could feel my sincerity.

"Alright, if you promise."

"I do."

"Save your 'I do's' for the altar!" I heard my mom squeal behind me. "My baby!"

I turned around, coming face to face with her. Her eyes lit up with excitement as she embraced me in a tight hug. Obviously she hadn't gotten a good look at me yet – my beauty alone would be enough to make her pass out. As it was, tons of men stared at me as I walked in with Edward – I think the only thing that scared them off was Edward's menacing stare that he bestowed upon them.

"Mom, Phil!" I exclaimed, returning my mothers hug. I glanced from over my shoulder at Phil – his face was as white as a ghost. I laughed silently at that – he was as white as all the Cullens and myself. He was in shock – most likely at my appearance. Oh joy, I wasn't looking forward to what my mother would say.

"Dear, you're so cold!" She still didn't look at me as she wrapped her jacket around my body.

"Mom, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I assured her as I watched her eyes range up and down my figure. Her expression went from shock to utter amazement.

"Are _you _okay?" I asked her, placing my hand on top of her shoulder.

"Bella, you're, you're…gorgeous." She exhaled. If I were a human, I definitely would've blushed at her compliment. I hated being the center of attention, but for the next few days, that's all I was going to be.

"Thanks Mom," I smiled at her as Edward came forward.

"Hello, Edward, come here, you!" She gave him a giant hug, "Welcome to the family!" She started to tear up--which was the cue to leave.

"Thanks," I heard him chuckle at her generosity as he carried her bags for her.

"Ready to go?" I asked her, slinging my arm over her shoulder as Phil walked on her other side. She grabbed a napkin out of her purse, gently dabbing the corners of her eyes in an effort to prevent her mascara from cascading down her cheeks.

She just nodded her head up and down and kept looking at me. I felt embarrassed, I hated being stared at. _Ugh. _This was definitely a downfall of being a vampire. My human looks fit my human personality perfectly – I was ordinary and I didn't mind blending in, at all. This, on the other hand – was completely opposite. I was highlighted – I might as well have a neon blinking sign above me saying, 'Look here!'

I heard a chuckle arise from behind me as we exited the airport, heading to the car. It was Edward laughing. _Crud. _Forgot to put my shield back up. – That was another thing I was going to have to get used to. _Gee_, a lot of adjustments come with being turned into a vampire.

I slipped into the passenger seat as Renee and Phil took the back seat. Debussy filled the car once Edward had started it – I knew he played it the entire trip to the airport to calm me—something about his gorgeous piano compositions relaxed me.

The drive to Charlie's house – where my mother would be residing for the next few days – seemed like a dreadfully long ride. My mother couldn't restrain herself from asking Edward every single question imaginable. He didn't seem to be annoyed by it, but rather, he seemed to be enjoying it. I, on the other hand, couldn't wait to drop her off and go home.

We drove down the little winding road that entered my familiar neighborhood. I could already spot Charlie's cruiser in the driveway – this was definitely going to be interesting. I had no idea how they would react to each other – nonetheless Phil reacting to her ex-husband. You see, they had never even met once – who knew how they'd get along. Maybe they could talk non-stop about sports or something. After all, Phil played and Charlie liked to watch.

As Edward parked the Volvo behind the cruiser, Charlie walked out of the house, heavy trash bag in hand. He waved at us briefly before dumping the bag into the metal trashcan.

I looked back at Renee and Phil, "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with." Mom replied.

I groaned internally before exiting the car. "Hi, Dad."

"Bella, Edward." He hugged me and kept one arm wrapped around my shoulder and shoved his other hand into his pocket. "Renee. Hello." Dad twitched at the sight of my mother, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Charlie. It's been a while." Mom clasped her hand to Phil's. There was no hug or handshakes exchanged between my parents. Nothing exchanged but complete and utter awkwardness.

"You must be Phil. I'm Charlie, of course. The ex-husband." He chuckled, nervously. Charlie pulled his hand out of his pocket, change spilling out at the same time. "Whoops." He shook Phil's hand, staring down at his change all the while.

"I'll get it, Dad." I volunteered.

"So, uh…how was the flight?" Charlie asked.

"Quick. No turbulence. It was fine." Phil answered before Mom had a chance to open her mouth.

"That's great." Charlie remarked, staring up at the sky.

The five of us stood around for three, excruciatingly long, silent minutes. Luckily, Edward, my knight in shining armor came through, "Renee, Phil, would you like to come visit with my family? I can bring your bags upstairs and we can head on over to my house."

"That sounds like a great idea. Mom?"

"Yes, I would love that. I've been dying to meet that sister of yours…Alice, right?"

"Ah, yes. Alice. I'm sure she's looking forward to meeting you, too." Edward's velvety voice responded sweetly.

"I have to head over to the station anyway. I'll bring the bags up, you all get going."

"Are you sure, Charlie?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, get outta here." He waved his hand nonchalantly through the air – as if he was saying that it was no big deal.

"Alright, bye Dad." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Bye Bells, have fun all of you."

"Thanks, we will."

****

"Oh, you're absolutely going to love Bella's dress!" Alice exclaimed, taking my mother by both of her hands. We hadn't even been at the house for a solid ten minutes and she was ready to bombard her with wedding plans.

"And…" she trailed off, grabbing some measuring tape. She walked around my mother's body, measuring her waist and torso. "Just what I thought! I picked out the perfect dress for you!" Alice squealed, running to her walk-in closet. Her closet was so big that you could practically get lost in it. Seriously, it was ridiculous.

I watched the confusion and shock scatter across my mom's face – evidently she didn't know exactly what to think with Alice's bold and bubbly demeanor.

"Got to love Alice and her crazy idiosyncrasies," I smiled at her as she came waltzing back into the room with two dresses that were covered in plastic. It was obvious to distinguish which dress was mine and which one was hers. My dress was the one that was all fluffy and covered in ruffles under the plastic, which made it so very easy to discern.

"This one is Bella's," She held up the one I had guessed to be mine. I watched Alice as she flipped the plastic back, revealing my gorgeous dress again. Each and every time I looked at it, I fell more and more in love with it. It was embroidered, each and every detail was brought to life by gorgeous decals – it was accentuated in every glorious way possible.

The look that was spread across my mothers face was of pure amazement. It was identical to her wedding dress – something she had always said that she wanted me to wear to my wedding – an exact replica.

"My baby! Look. Oh, it's…breathtakingly gorgeous!" she exclaimed, running her fingers over the contour of the dress. Tears were now pouring down her cheeks profusely. "It…it looks just like mine."

"I know," A smile crept across Alice's lips. "I took the liberty of going through some of Charlie's old albums lying around the house and found one of your wedding. I figured it would be absolutely perfect to bring your old dress to life."

"Alice, you are truly one remarkable person. Do you know that?" She embraced her in tight hug. "Charlie really still has an album of our wedding?" She asked, partially to herself – but with our predominate vampires ears, we heard her exact words.

"Yes, he still does mom. He hasn't forgotten about you" I informed her.

Alice chortled, hugging her back. "Thank you, Renee. Now it's time for your dress." She uncovered the plastic from around it, causing my mother to gasp. I had a feeling that the next few days would have many of those.

****

Tomorrow was it, tomorrow was the day of my wedding. As of tomorrow, I would no longer be Bella Marie Swan, but I'd be Bella Swan Cullen. Everything for the wedding was now set. Alice was my maid of honor, Rosalie and Angela were going to be my bridesmaids and rather than having one best man, Edward chose Emmett and Jasper to be both.

It was just as I imagined wanting my wedding to be like. Something elegant – something out of a fairytale. I smiled, beginning to picture how the events of tomorrow would lay out. Of course, Alice, Rose, my mom and Angela would be with me upstairs getting me ready for the day. Emmet, Jasper and Edward would be getting ready in his room. Sadly, after tonight at eleven, I would no longer be allowed to see Edward. I never did believe that it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride the day of – but hey, knowing me and how luck was never on my side, I wasn't going to risk it.

"We've got one hour left before Rose and Alice drag me to my quarters and don't let me see you until tomorrow." Edward came into his room, sitting down on the couch next to me. He carefully interlaced our fingers, sitting both of our hands on his knee.

"It's going to be absolutely unbearable, you know that, right?" I rested my body against his. It was bad enough not getting to see him for so long, but it was even worse that I had to endure that pain and be conscience. He chuckled, bringing our intertwined hands up to his soft, delicate feeling lips and kissed the back of my hand.

"I do believe it is worth it, my love."

"It is – I just don't like it." I admitted.

He just smiled as he kissed the top of my head, running his fingers gently through my hair. "Don't worry, I don't like it either. But, after tonight, we'll be able to have _this_ forever." He lifted my chin up with his index finger, kissing my lips tenderly.

I happily kissed him back, wrapping my arms securely around his body. He brushed my cheek with this back of his hand, still intimately kissing me. We broke apart gently for a moment as he whispered to me, "I love you, so, so much."

"I love you too." I brought our lips together once more, closing the little distance left between us. This would be my last time making out with Edward as Bella Swan – it was all becoming so surreal to me. I couldn't believe I was getting married, I couldn't believe I was getting married tomorrow. It was so overwhelming.

I was pulled out of my thoughts and my very distracting kiss by the sound of my cell phone ringing. I smiled, pulling away from his embrace as I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. It was Renee. Aw, poor thing – she was probably nervous about tomorrow.

I flipped my cell phone open, "Hi Mom, how's it going?"

"I don't think I can handle this, Bella." Her voice was frantic.

Oh no! She was freaking out about me getting married now? The night before my wedding? "Mom, calm down. I love Edward and he loves me. You can handle this; I know what I am doing." Edward looked at me questioningly – as if he were asking me what was going on. I stuck my index finger in the air, indicating for him to hold on.

"No honey, I'm not doubting you and Edward. I don't know how much longer I can take staying with your father."

"What do you mean?" I asked her as Edward played with my hair like a little kid. I wanted to laugh at the expression on his face – but decided against doing so. Something was bothering my mom. "You can tell me, Mom."

"It's just…just…so awkward. We barely even talk. I mean, he and Phil get along perfectly – all they've been doing is watching sports together – but every time I come into the room, he immediately leaves."

"Don't take it personally, Mom. He just doesn't know what to do, he's confused. You know Charlie – he's never been one to get into a heavy extensive conversation. He hates confrontation." By now, I had relaxed completely in Edward's arms. I glanced at the clock – I only had twenty minutes left with Edward.

She continued ranting on and on – I don't even think she came up for air once. She went on about how awkward it was, how she missed seeing him, etcetera. It didn't seem like she was ever going to stop talking. Another fifteen minutes had gone by and I soon found myself with only five minutes remaining time with Edward.

"Okay, mom, as much as I'd love to stay and chat- I've got to go. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow, okay."

"Oh, okay. Goodnight honey," I flipped my phone shut, dramatically sighing. "This is so unfair."

He laughed at me once more, "Just a few more hours and you are all mine. Don't worry, love." He brought his lips to mine, extending down to my jaw line. I smiled, leaning my head back as his lips traveled down to my collar bone and then back up, meeting my lips once more. His hands tangled in my hair as we deepened our passion, locking my legs around his perfectly defined torso. I grabbed onto the collar of his open shirt, which revealed his very toned muscles, drawing him closer to me. Our happy bliss was quickly interrupted as Alice and Rose stumbled through the door.

"Halt!" Their voices echoed in unison.

"Save the rest of that for your honeymoon." Rosalie said, pulling on my grip from Edward. I looked at her and then at Edward – I absolutely didn't want to leave his embrace.

He kissed me once more, getting up from the couch. Alice and Rose grabbed both of my arms, pulling me out of his room. "Wait!" I ran back to Edward's embrace, causing him to chuckle. "I love you,"

"I love you too," He kissed my lips with the most passion I had ever felt, ever. "I'll see you tomorrow, Miss almost Bella Cullen."

"See you tomorrow," I acquiesced, walking out of his bedroom. "Take me to the dungeon now." I smiled, holding out my wrists, acting as if they were going to chain me.

"Don't be such a drama queen, Bella. It doesn't suit you, leave it for Rose." Emmett joked from behind me.

I just rolled me eyes, following Alice to her room. "Goodnight to you too, Em." And with that, I was now locked up in her room for the night. Tomorrow I was going to be Bella Cullen – I really did like the sound of that.

**Alrighty, well I hope you liked this. There will be tons of drama, tears and excitement in the next chapter! I've already got every idea planned out! I'll try to update as soon as I can! Also, remember, the links to all of the dresses are on my profile – so go check them out!**

**PLEASE REVIEW – seriously, you have no idea how happy I get when I see them. **

**Love,**

**Chelsea**


	18. Wedding Day

**Hello Everyone,**

**I cannot believe that for the last chapter I got 44 reviews. Thank you so much! You have no idea how special it makes me feel. I also reached 18,316 hits for this! You are all amazing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**There are only 2 more chapters left after this! I can't believe this story is coming to a close. Anyway, there's a sequel! So no fear!**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Chelsea**

**------------------------------------EDWARD&BELLA----------------------------------**

It was starting to be unbearable. I couldn't stand it – just sitting in Alice's room, waiting and waiting. There were hours and hours to go and I honestly didn't see the point in not being able to see Edward.

I had already tried to sneak out twice – unfortunately, Alice and Rose caught me both times. All I wanted to do was lay in Edward's embrace until it was time to get ready for tomorrow. Not too much to ask. Seriously, was that so bad? Nothing in my humble opinion.

I let out a much exaggerated, exasperated sigh and fell back against Alice's bed. "Am I really going to have to babysit you all night?" She asked me, peering up from the top of her _Vanity Fair _magazine, revealing only her butterscotch eyes.

I huffed, grabbing my rather worn out copy of Emily Bronte's book, _Wuthering Heights. _It was so old that the binding went completely flat against any surface that it laid on. "I guess you will," I retorted, turning the next page as dramatically as I could.

"Well, I don't plan on leaving this spot anytime soon. You're not going to ruin your wedding day, Bella. It's a tradition for the bride to not see the groom the day of the wedding."

I waved my hand through the air, "Yeah, yeah."

"Bella Swan! If you're going to be like this, I can think of somewhere even worse than here that I can take you." She threatened me, her pixie-like body coming closer to me.

"Like where? What could be worse than hanging around here bored like this?"

"Come on, you're going to Charlie's for the evening and the remainder of tomorrow until it is time to get married." She smiled, throwing me over her shoulders.

"Alice! Set me down right now!" I blew away the tendrils of hair that were falling in my face.

"No, since you obviously don't know how to behave, you're going to have some consequences." By now we were running. Actually I shouldn't say we—_she_ was running. I was very uncomfortably positioned over her bony shoulder. Rose had caught up to us and was smiling, her blonde hair blowing gently in the wind.

"Oh, quit your smiling. I know you're secretly getting some sort of satisfaction from this, aren't you?" I asked her as she laughed, Alice laughed along with her.

"We're only doing this because we love you, Bella." Alice informed me, setting me on my feet once we reached the porch of my house.

"Now, here's the story. You wanted to spend one last night back at your old house, and the truth – you couldn't handle being in the same house as Edward and not being able to see him." She knocked on the door as I caught an extremely vulgar scent.

Charlie was soon up and on his feet, answering the door with a smile on his face. "Bella, Alice, Rosalie! What a pleasant surprise."

"Hi Dad," I walked inside, giving him a hug. I watched as Alice whispered into Rose's ear. With my new keen sense of hearing, I knew what she said, "We've got a problem."

"I know," Rose whispered back, entering the house as well. There, in the living room sat, my mom, Phil, Billy and Jacob Black. _Crap._

"Mom," I nodded in her direction, "Phil, Billy, Jake." I nodded my head towards them as well.

"No," was all Jake whispered, his position tensing on the couch. It was evident that he now knew I was a vampire. He started shaking – I knew he was about to phase.

"Jake, go to the car. I'll meet you there momentarily." Billy ordered. He quickly obeyed, leaping up from the couch. He walked past us swiftly – Alice and Rosalie growled as he did. His eyes met mine on the way out the door – all I could do was whisper, 'I'm sorry' to him. Sadly, he didn't even acknowledge that I had said anything.

"Everything alright here?" Charlie got up from the couch as Billy put his jacket on.

He nodded, "Nothing to worry about Charlie. He's just not himself right now." I knew exactly what he was referring to – had it been any longer and we would've had a full-blown wolf in the middle of the living room.

"Okay, well tell him that I hope he feels better. You okay getting home?" Charlie wheeled him towards the front door. He stared at me the entire time – I felt like I had a spotlight on me. His glare was penetrating. I felt as if I had done something extremely wrong.

"Fine, fine, Charlie. Don't worry about a thing."

"Ok"

"Bella, I wish you the best – be careful. I'm so sorry but Jake and I will not be attending your wedding tomorrow. I'm afraid something has come up, I'm sure you know." His voice was calm as he informed me.

I nodded my head up and down. I knew exactly what he meant – and it was probably best – but it was also painful that my best friend wasn't going to be there.

"Thanks, Billy. Don't worry, everything will be fine. Do you mind telling Jake to call me when he gets the chance? There are a few things I'd like to talk about with him, okay?"

"I'll see what I can do, Bella. I'll let him know."

"Thanks," and with that, he left.

"What was all of that about?" My mother asked me, coming over to give me a hug.

"It's nothing, Mom. Don't worry about it, okay?" I assured her. All I wanted to do was run upstairs and hide under my covers.

Alright, sweetie." She told me, running her hands through my hair. "So what brings all three of you here so late?"

"She wanted to spend one last night at home," Alice interjected, sliding her hand in mine. "And…she couldn't stand being in the same house as Edward with out being allowed to see him. But, she really should get her beauty-rest; after all, tomorrow is a pretty big day."

"Indeed, she really should. Bella, why don't you take your room back and Phil and I will sleep on the sofa." My mom offered, with a smile. "You really need good rest and being in a familiar bed will help."

I couldn't have her do that – it would be so unfair to her. "Mom, you don't have to do that. I can stay on the couch. I don't mind at all. Besides, I'm sure you and Phil would like some privacy."

"Are you sure sweetie?"

"Positive. I'm fairly certain I won't be getting any sleep tonight." I replied. Alice and Rose chuckled to themselves. Charlie glanced curiously at my two soon to be sister-in-laws.

"If you insist. Thanks, baby. But…if you need your room, just let us know."

"'Kay, Mom."

****

It was well past midnight and my parents had all gone to bed. Rose, Alice and I were hanging out in the living room watching TV.

My thoughts never drifted away from Edward. "What do vampires do for bachelor parties?" I asked the two statues positioned on the couch, nervously.

"Don't worry, Bella. No strip clubs or wild and crazy parties. I think Jazz and Em took Edward hunting."

"Hunting?"

"Yes, they took him to the Tualatin Hills in Portland. It's where Jasper and Emmett were taken for their bachelor parties, too. You could say it's a tradition of theirs." Rose replied.

"So they're nowhere near here then?" My heart sank just the slightest. My love was so far away.

"Cheer up, Bella. Are you forgetting that you're getting married tomorrow?" Alice bounced up out off the couch and took a seat next to me.

"Of course not. I'm just…the waiting around is excruciating."

"Well," Rose turned off the TV and got up gracefully from her seat, "Let's fix that. Come on, we should hunt, too."

"Yes, I agree. We need some fun, too." Alice beamed.

"Okay." I stared out the window into the darkness, I could feel a playful smile forming on my lips, "and I call dibs on the first mountain lion!"

****

The day I had dreamt of since I was a little girl was finally here. I couldn't believe it; I was getting married to the love of my life _today. _It was completely incomprehensible. I was excited, nervous, anxious and everything possible in between.

Even after our hunt, the early morning was completely restless for me – I paced, sat, laid, stared, read my old and disheveled copy of Wuthering Heights—again—and did everything else I could to keep myself occupied. I was thankful for the rising sun, the signal of a new day and the start of my new life with Edward.

I heard movement upstairs; my parents were awake, getting ready for the big wedding. I lay on the couch, feigning sleep. A few minutes later, Renee came downstairs to wake me. "Morning, sweetie. It's time to get up!"

"Morning, Mom. Sleep well?"

"Yes. You?"

"Oh, yes. Very well." I smiled.

"Where are Alice and Rosalie?" She asked.

"Oh, they got up early this morning to pick up the bridal car. They should be here any minute now to get me."

"So on top of things, those two. I'm very impressed with how smoothly everything has gone!"

"Alice is a little over the top sometimes but I wouldn't have it any other way." From outside, I could hear the honking of a car horn. I walked slowly to the window with Renee. "Speak of the devil."

Alice's spiky head appeared over the top of the sleek, black limousine. She walked up the driveway—and took my breath away. She looked stunning in her red bridesmaid dress.

"She looks so beautiful!" Renee exclaimed. "Just like a little doll!"

Alice walked in the door knowing we were waiting for her. "Morning!" She trilled. "Bella, it's time to go! We have lots to do!" She held the door open, waiting for me to leave with her.

"See you at the house around five."

"Okay, baby." Renee squeezed me as tight as humanly possible. Before I walked out the door with Alice, Renee called out one last time, "I'm so happy for you, Bella. I love you very much."

"I love you, too." I wished I had been able to whip up some tears for her.

****

It was madness at the Cullen residence.

From the room upstairs, I could hear Alice designating orders for everyone. She kept rambling on and on about that it had to be perfect and that if anyone messed up they'd be in deep trouble. I silently laughed at her, walking to the vanity. On the make up ottoman was a silk robe and slippers. I slipped off my pajamas, sliding into them. The only thing that kept me calm for the most part was when Edward played my lullaby for me from living room. It felt like an eternity since I had last seen him but hearing my lullaby float throughout the room, it was as if he were with me now.

"Today is going to be so amazing!" Alice exclaimed from behind me, entering the bedroom. I just nodded my head up and down. I didn't know what to do. I was so nervous that I was practically trembling. I tried to mentally calm myself down – but it wasn't working very well.

"First, make-up!" Alice squealed, dragging me to the bathroom and pulling out over six bags full of eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, lipstick, lip-gloss, blush, and anything else that you could practically imagine.

"Alice, how on earth do you have so much make-up and may I ask, what is the reason for it? You're naturally beautiful – there is no need for you to wear any." I rummaged through the bags. She could open up a full make-up store with the amount of product she had.

"Silly, it's for times like these. Besides, it's always fun to play dress-up!" She pulled my hair up into a high ponytail to get it all out of my face.

"And so it begins!" She rubbed her hands together as Rosalie and my mother walked into the room.

****

"You're almost perfect!" Alice said as she brushed and iridescent shadow across my eyelid. "I think I've really outdone myself this time."

"I don't know if that's possible, Alice." I teased. "Can I please see myself now?"

"Not yet. Patience, my dear." She replied. "I'm nearly finished. You will be my crowning masterpiece."

"Thanks, Alice. For everything."

Alice cupped my face in her tiny hands, "You're so very welcome."

"Bella! You look beautiful!" Rose's musical voice sang through the room. She was at our side in a flash. Rose and I haven't been the best of friends but since my change, I think she's warmed up to me. She looked genuinely happy for me.

"Thank you, Rose. Alice won't let me see a mirror." I poked Alice in the side.

"Will everyone please calm down. I'll go get one right now!" Alice headed off to the bedroom leaving me alone with Rose.

"Bella, you really do look beautiful. I know you're excited—we all are. We never thought Edward would find anyone and look where we are now."

"Sometimes I think I'm dreaming." I replied honestly.

"You're one of us now. I haven't always been kind to you and I feel I should apologize. I hope you can forgive me for my cruel behavior towards you in the past." Rosalie was now seated on the ottoman next to me. She had taken my hand in hers.

"Rosalie, there's nothing to forgive." I patted her hand and smiled.

"Bella, Esme and your mother are here." Alice said from the bedroom. "Come out here so we can get you into your dress!"

"Come on. It's time." Rosalie and I shared a hug for the first time.

****

"Baby!" Renee exclaimed, embracing me in the world's tightest hug. Had I been human, I wouldn't have been able to breathe, that was sure.

"Hi Mom," I acknowledged her, returning the hug. Tears were already pouring down her face, causing her mascara to run down her cheeks. _Great, she was already starting with the water-works. _That was fast, really, really, fast. Rosalie grabbed a tissue so she could wipe away her tears. Today was going to be a very long day.

Alice pulled the enormous garment bag that held my dress from the closet. "Bella, if you would, please stand over there."

"You're the boss." I moved to the center of the room, still in my bathrobe.

Rose unzipped the bag, revealing my exquisite gown.

"Oh, it's so beautiful!" Renee exclaimed. "Everything is just so…beautiful!" She started tearing again.

"Okay, Bella, step in." Alice instructed. I did what I was told.

Rose zipped up the back. It was a good thing I had vampire strength, the dress would have been heavy on my frail _human_ body.

Alice and Esme circled around me, smoothing out any imperfections and making final adjustments.

"You're ready." Esme beamed.

Alice walked over to her giant, gilded mirror. She started to push it all by herself but stopped when she looked at Renee. "Rose can you help me with the mirror?"

"Sure." Rose obliged—keeping up appearances.

I stared at myself for the longest time, trying to grasp the fact that I was gorgeous. The dress fit perfectly, my hair looked absolutely beautiful. Alice did it in a gentle up-do but left enough hair to frame my face in tiny tendrils. My makeup was done just right, not too heavy, and not too light. I truly, at that moment felt _gorgeous._

"Now for the traditional part," My mother stepped forward. "I wore this hairclip the day your father and I got married - almost nineteen years ago. This is for something old." She placed a delicate hair clip in my palm.

"Thank you mom," I hugged her, wishing I could muster up some tears for her. "Alice, do you mind putting it in?"

"Not at all," she was over to my side in a matter of seconds, placing it in my hair.

Esme was the next one to come over to me; she smiled as she embraced me into a hug. "Bella, I am truly honored to have you joining our family." She grabbed my hand, placing two light blue diamond earrings inside. "This is for something borrowed and they're blue."

"Thank you, Esme. They're gorgeous," I placed the earrings into my ears, admiring them in the mirror.

"Now, for something new. This is from everyone in the family," Rose and Alice took out a gorgeous Tiffany bracelet. Alice quickly fastened it around my petite wrist. I couldn't stop looking it over – it was magnificent.

"Welcome to our family, Bella. You're officially part of us now – we had this specially designed with our crest on it." Rose smiled, giving me another hug.

If I were human, I would've definitely been crying by now. This was all so surreal to me. I tried to catch my breath a few times, even though it was unnecessary – I didn't know what else to do.

"Thank you, all of you. I love you all so much."

"We love you too, dear." Esme cupped my face in her hands. "I do believe it is time for you to get married. It's six o'clock – the sun will be low enough on the horizon and the clouds should give us enough coverage."

I nodded my head, understanding what she meant – even though my mother had no idea. I had told her we had chosen the time to be late in the evening for the setting, I figured it was a good enough cover story.

"Let's go, the limo is waiting to take us to the beach now. It's time," Alice and Rose both grabbed my hands, leading me downstairs.

This was it, I was getting married.

**I hope you liked it! The wedding is the next chapter! Please review!**

**Love,**

**Chelsea**


	19. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen

**Hello Everyone.**

**I want to apologize for how long it has taken me to update. Honestly, life caught up with me and so did writer's block. This chapter was extremely hard for me to write because I just wasn't feeling it at all and I've been terribly sick for the last two days. Anyway; I finally got my creativity back…somewhat. Anyhow, I hope you like this!**

**Also, links to some of the things in the wedding are on my page – so go check them out &…there is only one more chapter left!**

**I'm going to miss this story – but I know the sequel will be just as fun!**

**Also, big thanks to Joy too – she helped me become inspired when I didn't feel like it!**

**Onward with the story…**

**---------------------------------------EDWARD & BELLA! ---------------------------------------**

Chapter Nineteen

I held my breath the entire way to the beach. I was so nervous that all I could do was tremble. My human nerves overtook my steely vampire ones. Alice had tried to calm me down, but absolutely nothing was working. I couldn't stop my mind from thinking. I thought about _life _– just everything generally in life. It was as if I was watching my entire childhood before me.

My thoughts sifted from growing up as a little girl, my first dance, my first loose tooth, turning ten years old and being excited about finally getting to the double-digits. Everything was consuming my mind, every memory that had enough meaning for me to recollect, I did.

"Bella," Rose pulled me out of my deep reverie, "We're here. Are you ready?"

I peered out the window at the gorgeous sight before me. Alice really had outdone herself. There was a decadent white wooden arch at the end of the beach that was covered in a blanket of exquisite red and white roses. The chairs were set up in rows, covered in a beautiful scarlet red—the exact shade of the bridesmaid dresses—and white satin bows were tied around them, accentuating their shape. Everyone was there, patiently waiting – waiting for _me. _

I inhaled deeply, "I…I think so." I choked, my hands still shaking violently. I felt like I was acting absurd, being ridiculous.

"Okay," Alice smiled at me, opening the car door. "This is it."

I nodded my head as a beaming Charlie walked over to me, getting ready to give me away to the love of my life.

"Bells," he muttered, choking on his words and holding back tears, "Wow, look at you. You look so beautiful. You're so grown up."

"Thanks, Dad." I looped my arm through his—he was shaking nervously. I patted his forearm comfortingly. His left hand rested on mine and looked down at me with adoring eyes.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Are _you _ready?" I smiled, looking into his eyes.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be, I suppose. I didn't think I'd be walking you down so soon…but, Bells, I am so very happy for you. You and Edward…I know I haven't always been so fond of him but I have to admit, the boy's grown on me. He is very lucky to have you. You're lucky to have each other."

I reached up and wrapped my arms around Charlie's neck and squeezed, possibly more than I should have. "Dad, you don't know how much that means to me." We pulled away from each other, "'Kay, deep breath." He cooed.

I inhaled, the anxiousness and nervousness dissipated. "I'm ready."

"Let's get you married."

****

The string quartet that Alice hired began the procession music the moment I set foot at the beginning of the aisle. Our guests' rose and their eyes were boring into me—my eyes were only on Edward.

Of course he looked devastatingly handsome—I didn't expect anything less; his immaculately tailored tux looked perfect on his body; his messy bronze hair was in its usual fashionable disarray; and he was wearing my favorite crooked smile—his smile that was worn for only me. He looked glorious; my modern day prince—and he looked truly happy. All I could think about was getting to him – fast – but I retained my cool in an effort to seem normal to everyone. Had I been able to have it my way, I think I would've run at full vampire speed to get to him – then, I would've locked my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

But…I didn't.

I slowly walked down the aisle, my arms linked with Charlie's. I stopped a quarter of the way down the aisle and turned to my dad. We never really had any sentimental or emotional moments together – but I really did want him to know how much he meant to me. "Dad, I love you so much and I am _always _going to be _your _little girl." I hugged him. I could hear people awing in our direction. "I know, Bells. I love you too." And with that, both of us continued down the aisle, finally reaching my destination: Edward.

My dad let go of my hands, giving them to Edward. "Take care of her for me, son."

He smiled, "I will. I'll protect her with my life…always and forever." He kissed the back of my hands, mouthing 'I love you.' I looked into his gorgeous topaz eyes, mouthing that I loved him, too.

We turned our attention to the priest that was in front of us, both of us holding each other hands.

The ceremony was very traditional at the start but Edward and I agreed to personalize our vows.

Edward smiled, turning to me to say his vows to me first: "Many people spend their lives searching for their soulmate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I certainly found you. From the very moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me, the one that I know I have to spend the rest of my life with. Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. You are my once-in-a-lifetime. You are my miracle."

His ­­­­­­heartfelt words caused my unbeating heart to lurch back to life. This was all too unreal! This beautiful, angelic man—the man of my dreams—just recited wedding vows to me—me! I was having the hardest time grasping onto it.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife?"

A huge crooked grin crept across his lips, "I do." He slipped my ring on my finger and kissed it. I looked down at the heavy—weight jewel that now found its new place on my finger. It was beautiful, not too overwhelming of a diamond, yet it wasn't too small. It was truly gorgeous.

All of a sudden, my knees felt weak. It was my turn, how could my words even begin to compare? I felt like I was going to pass out—which, thankfully, was impossible. I just knew my voice was going to crack and I was going to make a fool of myself – but I swallowed and decided to speak from my heart – it was the only thing left to do: "What can I say to you that I haven't already said? What can I give you that I haven't already given? Is there anything of me that isn't yours already? My body, my mind, my heart, even my soul…Everything I am, belonged to you long before this…And it shall be yours long after this. I will follow you anywhere and everywhere you lead…Hand in hand and heart in heart."

Edward's eyes burned with intensity as he looked down at me adoringly. I reached for his hand as the priest began to speak for the second time, "Do you, Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your husband?"

"I do," I said, barely above a whisper—as if those two little words were only for Edward to hear. I slipped his ring on his finger, instantly feeling a new connection and bond with him.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Edward, you may now kiss your bride."

And for the first time, Edward and I kissed as husband and wife.

I was officially Isabella Marie Swan Cullen.

****

The rest of the reception flew by. Alice made sure our guests didn't go home hungry. At the reception there was a feast like I had never seen before.

We fed each other cake – which I now fully understood how vampires detested the taste of human food. It truly was gross – but we all figured that we had to do it as a tradition and to look normal. After cake, we had pictures, some slow dancing on the beach and more tears of joy by my mother. Lastly, which was the thing I couldn't wait for most, was our honeymoon – our bliss – something I had been waiting for and anticipating for some time.

Edward decided to keep the destination of it a secret – which drove me absolutely crazy. I tried begging Alice to tell me where, but she refused to give in. I even tried taunting her and telling her she was a bad best friend – but she didn't buy any of it. I still must been that 'open book' that my mother had always claimed for me to be.

Sadly, I was just going to have to wait to find out. Edward and I sat down in one the chairs to take break from everyone. I snuggled deeply into his chest as he whispered into my ear, "I love you Mrs. Cullen." I felt him kiss my head. I smiled, looking up into his gorgeous eyes, "I love you too. So, are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked him once more, trying every way possible to get him to spill. See, that was my whole point of never winning with him!

"No, I don't plan on doing so anytime soon, love." He ran his fingers through my hair. "You'll find out soon enough."

I crossed my arms over my chest in a childish manner, "Fine, how about a hint."

"I think I can manage that," He flashed a smile. "Your hint is that you're going to love it."

Seriously, that was my hint? How ridiculous is that? "No. I mean a real hint, Edward."

"You never said what kind of hint and that's all you're going to get." He kissed the side of my cheek.

"No fair…"

He just chuckled, running his fingers throughout his own messy, yet styled, hair. "Come on babe, it's time to go anyway – we've got a bit of a flight ahead of us."

****

Edward and I went around the beach and told everyone our goodbyes. My mom definitely was the most theatrical of them all. She absolutely refused to let go of me.

"My baby, be careful, okay?" She told me, still holding me in a tight hug. Had I still been a human she would've cut off all of my oxygen supply.

"Mom, calm down. I'll be fine. I love you." I tried my best to assure her frantic self.

"I'm afraid if we don't leave now that we're going to miss our flight." Edward stepped in. Oh, my hero was here! I mouthed to him 'thank you,' as she began to let go.

"Oh, right. Don't want you two to be late."

"Indeed," Edward took my hand. "Ready to go babe?"

"I've never been so ready in my life," I looked into his gorgeous eyes and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him.

He kissed me back passionately, but pulled away after a few seconds. "Don't worry; we'll have plenty of time for this later."

I wanted to blush so badly at his statement, but couldn't. I glared at him for saying that in front of people – all he did was laugh while picking me up bridal style.

We waved goodbye to everyone as he walked down the beach, meeting an enchanting white horse. It was absolutely beautiful, beyond beautiful. It was masculine with a long mane and furry feet.

Edward gently placed me on its back as I so desperately tried to make my best attempt at sitting side-saddle – and I could honestly say that I wasn't very good at it. A few chuckles could be heard in the direction of the crowd watching us. How embarrassing.

Once I was fully situated on the horse, to the point of where I knew I wouldn't fall off, we began our short walk down the beach together. Instead of throwing rice or other things while we walked down, Alice had chosen for everyone to have their own personal set off bubbles to blow. – She definitely was creative when it came to these sorts of things.

So, as we traveled through the sand to the awaiting limo, bubbles continually followed our direction.

The limo was exquisite, but I didn't expect anything less – considering Alice had planned it. It was definitely among the biggest I had ever seen. It was long, black and sleek. On the inside, it was stocked with everything imaginable. Expensive wine, delicacies and anything else you could think of was in there, not that it was relevant – we weren't even going to eat any of it. I guess it just came with the purchase of the vehicle – which I knew had to cost a fortune.

After waving out the window for the thousandth time, we finally set off to our destination. I made myself comfortable in Edward's arms as I prepared for our ride.

"So, how much longer until we're there?" I asked him, stroking his marveled chest, which was now covered in our 'after clothes' – Alice had prepared them for us to change into on our way to wherever we were going. Edward was wearing a pair of nice jeans and a semi-dressy shirt, and I, on the other hand was wearing a delicate sundress. It was a solid white dress that ended just above my knees. I had to admit, I did love Alice's taste.

"Not for a while babe," He chuckled, playing with my hair – which was now down in loose tendrils.

"Why?"

"Because, we still have to catch the flight there and then other forms of transportation as well." My face turned into a confused expression. Where were we going? Ugh, this wasn't fair! What did he mean by, 'other forms of transportation?' Seriously, this was just ridiculous now.

He laughed, drawing me into his body closely, "You're going to love it, just look at this as an adventure, okay?"

I sighed exasperatedly, rolling my eyes. "Fine, have it your way." I crossed my arms over my chest playfully. "See if I care!"

"Oh, don't be so childish, Bella. Really, it's not in your character." His lips found the top of my head. I just leant in closer, smiling. I loved the amount of limited space between us.

"Oh really? And what is my character exactly?"

"This," his lips quickly found mine. He deepened the kiss intimately, causing me to immediately give in.

We were eventually interrupted by our driver, "Um, kids…I'm sure you'd rather not be late for your flight now, would you? Because we're here."

We both laughed, "Thank you, we'll be out momentarily." Edward replied as the driver shut the door.

"Ready?" he asked me, extending his hand for me to take. I marveled at the ring that was on his hand – it looked perfect. I couldn't even describe that happiness that overtook me – I just loved the way it looked.

I graciously accepted his offer, taking his hand in mine. "I've never been more ready in my life."

The driver grabbed our bags out of the back of the limo and helped carry them all the way to baggage claim. Once they were checked in, happily under the names of Edward and Isabella Cullen – which definitely caused me to smile widely for the hundredth time probably – we went to check in our tickets.

We reached the first terminal, "We're going to Houston?" I asked, scratching the back of my head in a confused manner. I really thought Edward would've put more thought into this. The only thing in Houston that was semi-exciting was Galveston and even then, that beach is pretty filthy.

"It's just a stop along the way, love." He assured me, grinning from ear to ear. I new he was basking in the splendor of my confusion. I, however, wasn't enjoying it or getting the same satisfaction from it one bit.

After we got our tickets situated for Houston, before I knew it, we were at the international counter registering even more tickets. Goodness, two flights! Where were we going?

"Rio de Janeiro?" I looked at our passes and then at him. "South America?" He was still smiling.

"Bella, it's just another stop. Would you quit trying to guess where we're going and just enjoy the flight there?"

By now we were boarding our first flight, "I guess so…" I trailed off, "You just know that I hate surprises and yet, you still choose to surprise me."

"Bella, Bella…" His arm slid around my waist, "What am I going to do with you?"

****

The flight to Houston wasn't very painful – especially since we were in first class. The seats were wide and comfortable with plenty of leg room, definitely made my flight from Arizona to Washington look like I was in a puddle jumper.

I stretched my legs as we exited the plane and entered inside Houston Intercontinental Airport. Our next flight out wasn't for another forty-five minutes, so we had plenty of time to relax.

My mind couldn't stop thinking about that I was now a married woman. I couldn't believe it, it was just so surreal. I absolutely loved the way it felt – to be a part of the person I loved was truly amazing to me.

We stopped at our next terminal. I sat down in one of the hard plastic chairs while Edward went to check in our tickets and passports. Everything was all set by the time Edward returned. All we had to do was wait – I was only a few hours away from my bliss.

I felt Edward's cell phone vibrate from underneath me from inside his pocket because I was sitting in his lap. It was Alice – she was probably excited to see how everything was going – not that she already didn't know with her precognition.

"Hello Alice," Edward's sweet voice answered the phone coolly.

From the other line, Alice's usually bubbly and perky voice started to ramble frantically. I strained my ears to make out what she was saying. "Edward, we've got a problem. The Volturi – they're back – they're mad, Edward, really mad. They're waiting for you and Bella on Isle Esme. You have to come back – they're going to try to take Bella and only God knows what they'll do to her if they get hold of her."

A low, protective growl erupted from Edward's chest – he was clearly becoming defensive. His grasp tightened around my waist as he brought me closer to him. He flipped his phone shut, "Looks like our honeymoon is going to have to wait. The Volturi are coming back, they want revenge."

**Whoa! Bet you didn't see that one coming, did you? Hah! I love cliffies! = ) Anyway, I'd really love to get to 400 reviews by chapter 20 – that would make me so happy, so please review! Also, thank you so much for all of the reviews so far and hits – I now have 20,000 hits! You're amazing!**

**Ok, well you know what to do…REVIEW! Love!**


	20. Epilogue: 3 Months Later

**Hello Everyone,**

**This is the very last chapter for Crescent! I want to thank everyone for all of my lovely reviews! I made it to 21,200 hits. I would also like to thank Joy for her taking time out to help make this story what it is now. I appreciate every single thing she has done!**

**This is actually the Epilogue to the sequel – so now you can generally get the idea of what the sequel is going to be about – I'll post an authors note to this story as soon as Chapter 1 is posted!**

**I'd really love to get to 400 reviews – so pretty please review!**

**Thanks again for all of your sweet comments, story alerts, fav author alerts and fav story notifications. It means so much to me to see people enjoying my writing.**

**Love,**

**Chelsea**

**-----------------------------------------Edward&Bella---------------------------------------**

**Epilogue**

***Three Months Later***

News spread across all corners of the world; there are many in our world that have waited patiently for centuries for the day to come when someone would finally stand against the all-powerful, vampire royal family.

The Volturi have made their move against my family and have every intention of destroying all those I love so dearly. We have been on the run, gathering forces, striking alliances—sides have been picked. Edward and I, along with Carlisle, Eleazar, Vladimir and Stefan—two Romanian vampires who once ruled before the Volturi overthrew them—found ourselves in the last place I could have ever imagined.

At first light, we traveled swiftly—and silently—through the ancient, cobble stoned alleyways of Prague. It was definitely picturesque – the alleyways were lit with dim lighting – something that felt as if I were in a movie. It was all so hard to comprehend. We made our way into St. Vitus' Cathedral; the countries crowned jewel and final resting place of Bohemian Kings past. It was eccentric and beautiful – definitely an antique dating back to November 21st, 1344. It even holds the tombs of many Bohemian kings. Stefan had told us on our way here that the Duke of Bohemia had given it to them as a trade to not harm his people.

At the end of the walkway that stretched the entire length of the cathedral was a very elderly man dressed in his priests' garb. The priest took in the sight of the six beautiful creatures before him - _us_. His heart rate sped and a bead of sweat formed on his brow.

Vladimir spoke to the priest in Czech; "Dobry den. Muzu vam nejak pomoci?" _(Hello. May I help you?) _

"Ano. Hledam Bedricha." _(Yes. I'm looking for Bedrich.)_

The priest's face twitched ever so slightly—only a non-human would have noticed. "Pokejte prosim chvilku. Muzete mi rict kdo se po nem shani?" (_If you'll please wait just a moment. Might I ask who's inquiring?)_

"Vladimir. Jsem jeho stary znamy." _(Vladimir. I am an old friend.)_

The priest disappeared behind a heavy wooden door. I walked up and down the aisles admiring the stained glass windows and the zigzagged architecture of the ceiling.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Edward's velvety voice whispered in my ear.

"Yes. It's hard to believe that this is the home of the Werewolf King." The detail was amazing for its age – even though it was weathered – it was still magnificently beautiful. Stained glass windows covered old walls – round archways covered each hallway. It was definitely a sight – one I know I'll never forget.

A moment later, the priest returned, two men flanked his sides—towering over him by at least a foot—"Tudy prosim." (_Right this way.) _The priest motioned to the dark corridor.

Vladimir bowed deeply, "Dekuji." _(Thank you.)_

We followed the two guards into the darkness. The only light came every ten feet from lit torches. Vladimir slowed his pace and walked alongside Edward, Carlisle and I.

"I must warn you beforehand," Vladimir said in his heavy Romanian accent, "These creatures are dirty, uncouth and uncivilized. You are not to stare, you are not to judge; they will be highly offended and you do not want to offend a temperamental werewolf."

"Vladimir, do you think this is necessary? The covens we have gathered—our numbers would be more than sufficient."

"Edward, the werewolves will be our greatest allies."

"Fine then, but if they are as uncouth as you're implying – I do not wish for my wife to be in danger with them around. Let's have Bella wait outside."

I rolled my eyes. Edward was still his over-protective self, regardless of the fact that I could almost completely take care of myself.

"Edward," I placed my hand on his forearm comfortingly. "I've helped create this monstrosity of a problem – I'd really like to help resolve it. I can handle myself and I'd be more afraid to leave your side than be in a room full of wolves. I do have experience with them, you know." I informed him.

Vladimir rested his hand on my shoulder, "Bella, you've experienced shape-shifters that change into wolves – not werewolves. They are much different than what you're used to and have encountered. Werewolves can only transition during a full moon and have no choice, unlike your friends who willingly transform and are opt to have more control over their behavior."

"Either way, I'm coming. You're not going to stop me." I looked at each of them, standing my ground.

"Okay then, let's get on with it." Vladimir announced.

The guards stopped abruptly in front of huge, twin double doors.

"We are here. Remember what I have said."

Edward and I nodded our heads in unison as I grabbed hold of his hand. He rubbed his fingers back and forth across my skin. I wasn't going to lie – I was scared – scared of the unknown. I really had no idea as to what these creatures were going to be like.

The guard to our left knocked twice and took a step back. A moment later, the door slowly creaked open. The light that poured through was nearly blinding. The room before us was a sight to behold. The interior of the main hall was ironically decadent, luxurious.

"Uncivilized, huh?" I asked Vladimir sarcastically, shooting him a puzzled look.

We were led to the center of the room, and stopped at the bottom of a small set of stairs that led up to a magnificent golden throne. At least 50 men and women surrounded us—the men were all just as large as our two escorts. Four men dressed in the same uniform flanked both sides of the throne and the crowd around us all bowed in unison. Vladimir signaled for us to do the same. From the corner of my eye, I saw the audience rise; we followed suit. When I looked up, a muscular, raven-haired man now sat in the throne.

"Vladimir." He nodded his head, as if he was saying hello. "What brings you to this side of the world?"

Vladimir strode up to him slowly, "It's good to see you, my friend. We have a proposition that I think you and your pack may be interested in it."

He got up from his chair, making his way towards us. "May I ask what it is?"

This time, Edward stepped forward. He extended his hand in his direction, "I'm Edward Cullen and this is my wife, Bella." He introduced us.

"Pleasure,"

"The Volturi have made many attempts of attack on my family recently – some they were even successful with. Bella is a shield – and they wanted to acquire her as one of their own to gain higher power. We decided to fight them and in doing so, we killed off their shield and tried to make a compromise with the rest of them. As previously known, they have now gone back on their word. I know they've threatened you and many others out there and we think it's finally time to put a stop to it – that way we can live in peace." He pleaded.

"Are you requesting our help with your little vendetta?" His fists tightened into a round circular ball.

I gulped – Vladimir wasn't kidding when he mentioned their downright boldness. They had a frightening side- that was certain.

"Yes and as the benefit of it – you'll never have to worry about them ever again – imposing on your pack, imposing and threatening the lives of those whom we love so dearly. We're building an army and we need all the help we can get." Carlisle was now to step in.

"And who might you be?" The masculine man said to him, acknowledging his presence.

"Carlisle Cullen, pleased to meet you."

"Like wise,"

I felt as if I should speak up – but I hadn't the faintest idea of the words to say. All I wanted was peace – I wanted to live my life with the man I was in love with.

I've now been married to the love of my life for three consecutive months now and not once have I had to opportunity to necessarily enjoy it.

Our minds were consumed twenty-four seven with planning our attack, who our allies were going to be, how we were going to get those allies, if our fight was even going to benefit us in any way possible – or if everything was just in vain. And I really hoped it wasn't.

We were coming up with plan after plan – each one having its own repercussions and now we were facing yet another desperate plea.

"Sir, my family has been threatened numerous times and I think its time for an end. Somewhere where we can all live in peace and harmony – not constantly having to watch our backs." I hoped I hadn't crossed any unnecessary boundaries by speaking.

He chuckled, at me – all I did was look at him confused. Why was he laughing? This wasn't a laughing matter. "My dear child, do you have any idea who you're going up against? This is the _all powerful and all controllable _Volturi – not some inexperienced newborn we're talking about here."

"We've got the amount of numbers we'll need to fight them with – we would just like to know if you'd be a part of this – guarantee things a bit on the brighter side." Vladimir said.

I studied his facial features – I could tell from how he looked that he was contemplating whether he wanted in on our mission to free ourselves.

He looked at the people around us; most of them were nodding up and down – telling him they wanted to help. Things were looking up – maybe this future of mine was going to be bright after all.

"We'd be honored. Where do we begin?" He grinned as the audience around us broke out into applause.

I smiled gleefully, we had just acquired one of the next most powerful creatures out there – and they were on our side.

"Thank you," Carlisle shook his hand. "Let's get started on a plan."

**THE END**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it.**

**The sequel should be up in a few days!**

**Thanks again everyone!**

**Much love,**

**Chelsea**

**PS – don't forget when you get a notification for another chapter on this story; it's that I've posted the first chapter to the sequel. All you have to do is go to my profile.**

**Tootles!**


	21. Sequel Is Up!

**Hello Beautiful People,**

**I'm proud to tell you that the sequel to Crescent is now up! **

**The first chapter is the Epilogue – which was posted here as well & then the next one is the official chapter.**

**All you have to do is click on my profile to get to it.**

**The title of it is: The Dark Side of the Moon**

**Also, I'd like to thank everyone for all of the sweet reviews, alerts, fav story notifications, and hits. I reached 395 reviews (my goal was 400 – I got pretty close!) and 28,000 hits! Thank you so much!**

**I hope you enjoy it just as much as you did this story – maybe even more!**

**Love,**

**Chelsea**


End file.
